An Unexpected Turn
by anonymous56789
Summary: The story of Mai (OC) and her struggle to find a home. Follows Gaara and Sand Siblings throughout Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden. Tried to stay as close to canon as possible; there are some anime only filler thrown in. Now has a companion novel through my other OC "Paths Unforeseen"
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Gaara shifted his gourd on his back and looked again at his surroundings. He internally grimaced at all the green surrounding him and his siblings. He was tired of the forest and its wet leaves and dew. The forest sang with life yet he was not happy to be a part of it. He was ready to be back in the sand with the desert's harsh winds pulling at his hair and clothes. Looking ahead to his brother and sister he sighed and remembered why they were here. Pushing off of another branch he kept pace with them…

 _Baki looked at his three students and almost sighed. He knew why they were being sent on this mission and he dearly wanted to stop them from leaving the village. However he knew that nothing good would come of his insubordination. Forcing himself to maintain his surly expression he continued with his mission brief. "Your mission is B rank and will require your full attention. Suna has received word that a small family of potential shinobi that were moving back here have been delayed by attacks from other ninja. We have intel suggesting that they are shinobi from another great nation. This means they will not be easy to deter. Your mission is to aide in the movement of the family that is trying to come back to our village. They will need protection and a safe journey to Suna. Temari, as the oldest you will act as team leader since I am unable to join you on this mission." "We're doomed!" Kankuro wailed. Baki restrained himself from rolling his eye while Temari responded by smacking Kankuro on the head with her fan. Continuing on Baki said, "The land you're traveling in is occupied with bandits and more than a few are missing nin. I'm sure that I do not need to remind you to be careful" "Come on, Gaara can take care of anything that comes our way." Kankuro stated confidently. "Baka!" Temari reprimanded, "the bandits won't be our problem it will be the ANBU sent for…" Temari stopped suddenly unsure of whether to continue her statement. Gaara looked down at his feet, his expression unreadable. He had wanted to start a new path; to try and get away from his previous outlook on life. However, despite his father's death and his new attitude the council still wanted him dead. Thinking of the monster inside him he kept his eyes down, not expecting Kankuro's outburst. "Well we're not going to let anything happen to Gaara, right Temari?" Gaara looked up at his siblings for the first time since the briefing had started. Hope burned dully in his eyes. Could he really gain his siblings support? Widening her eyes slightly Temari nodded, determination furrowing her brow. She wanted to see her little brother survive to change his ways. Baki nodded, startled that Kankuro was so supportive of Gaara but ready to move onto the next part of the debrief. "Your scheduled departure time is at dawn tomorrow but to hopefully avoid any trouble I suggest you leave as soon as this meeting is over." The sand siblings nodded and started to walk away. As Gaara left he turned to Baki and nodded with understanding in his eyes. Gaara knew why Baki wouldn't be joining them. More than likely Baki had been ordered to leave his team to fend for themselves, leaving the siblings open for attack. Silently praying in his head for their safety Baki turned and left, not looking back. He knew he wouldn't be able to rest peacefully until they had returned so he decided to work on some long overdue paperwork…_

Kankuro pushed off of the tree with more force than necessary. He knew he shouldn't let his temper get the best of him but he was angry at that the council had sent another squad after Gaara. However the fact that he was so upset about it scared Kankuro. He didn't want to get caught up in those types of emotions if Gaara was just going to go back to his old ways. Sneaking a look at his younger brother he wondered what Gaara was thinking about. Did he fear the assassins that were after him? Was Shukaku trying to gain control? Kankuro shook his head to clear his thoughts. He looked toward his older sister and smiled slightly; he knew that she was stronger than him if only because of her intellect. He had admired Temari since he could remember. She could keep her cool when Kankuro's emotion's overtook him and she alone was the only person he had ever known to stand up to their father, albeit subtly. He didn't want to lead their small group but it was too much fun giving Temari a hard time about it. Chuckling under his breath Kankuro recalled his earlier conversation with Temari.

 _"Sooooo, you're gonna lead us?" Kankuro questioned. Temari's expression hardened. "Yeah, I am…" "Well this is going to suck, considering you'll probably give us more trouble than we need." Temari snarled and smacked him over the head. "Baka! I'm more capable than you are." Jumping into another lighthearted fight the two tossed insults back and forth as Gaara watched quietly. At first when Gaara had started to watch his two older siblings they had reacted violently and would leave the room but soon they became used to it once they realized this was how Gaara interacted with others. It wasn't that he didn't stare before but it was more of a glare. Now he just stared in a different way and instead of looking murderous he looked… curious… Temari and Kankuro had tried to include him in their conversations but each time they did all they had gotten was a blank look that somehow made, the almighty container of the demon of the sand, seem pathetically lost._

Kankuro rubbed the back of his neck in remembrance of Temari's head slap. Suddenly he turned when he sensed people ahead of them. Signaling for Temari and Gaara to stop he paused on a tree branch and waited for them to come to him. "What's up?" Temari asked concerned. Ignoring Temari's question Kankuro looked at his younger brother, "Gaara is there any chance that the ANBU could have slipped around us and got into a forward position from which they could attack us?" Gaara frowned while Kankuro held his breath. A few weeks earlier a question like that would have possibly caused the small red head to try and kill him… again. But this time Gaara paused. "I highly doubt that anyone could have slipped past my sand without being sensed." Kankuro nodded while Temari waited for an explanation. "I can sense people ahead and I'm almost positive they're shinobi. I can feel their chakra being manipulated." Temari nodded and contemplated their position. On one hand the ANBU could have slipped past Gaara and tried a frontal assault but not only was that unwise but it was all but impossible in Temari's mind. Gaara's sand was absolute and if the young red head didn't think that anyone had gotten by them then Temari was almost positive that they hadn't. Not to mention the fact that head on attacks didn't work on Gaara ever… well almost ever. On the other hand the shinobi ahead could be those that had been supposedly attacking the young family they were supposed to escort. Nodding silently to herself Temari made her decision. "For now we'll proceed with extreme caution. I'm almost positive that no one could have gotten ahead of us but I don't want to take any chances. We'll continue to run in our current positions but I want to put out some distractions for the ANBU behind us. Gaara…" Temari hesitated, unsure of how her youngest brother would react to her request, "would you create some sand clones of us and send them in opposite directions. It might help slow our pursuers." Gaara nodded quietly and quickly formed the hand signs required to make the clones need for the task. Once he was finished the three siblings started off toward their destination again.

Temari watched the shadows as she ran. ANBU had a nasty habit of jumping out of them the moment she least expected them. Forcing herself to not look back at Gaara she wondered how he felt. For a long time she had stopped trying to care and the only reason she referred to him as her younger brother was because that was the only thing the villagers cared about. For as long as she could remember she couldn't do anything right. She was feared, ostracized, and hated by her village because she was close to Gaara in a way no one had ever wanted to be. However she was hated by her father because she wasn't close enough to Gaara and therefore had no way of controlling him. She didn't remember when her brother turned into the monster he had been in his most recent past. She remembered a quiet young boy that loved stuffed animals and then a blood thirsty kid that would kill you as soon as he looked at you. She had wondered a few times what had changed but now it was an ever burning question that wore her down like wind against a rock. Eventually she knew that she would have to know what happened; even if that meant asking Gaara directly. Pulling herself out of her thoughts she continued ahead; praying that the shinobi ahead were not the ANBU that had been chasing them.

The group paused when they heard fighting ahead. Gaara's pupils dilated slightly when he caught the scent of blood. He stopped himself from flinching as Shukaku roared in his head. Unaware of their brother's inner turmoil Temari and Kankuro paused and listened to the chaos. "What do you think Temari?" Kankuro asked, all the punk attitude gone while he waited for his superior to decide. Looking into the clearing where the fighting was going on Temari started to evaluate how they would proceed. One figure seemed to be cornered against the side of a small cabin while three other ninja threw various justu at them. Focusing on head bands Temari tried to discern who was the enemy in relation to their mission. The cabin looked like it had been burned by several ninjustu and bodies littered the clearing. Outlining their plan the sand siblings split up. While her brothers both jumped in opposite directions Temari took a deep breath and jumped into the clearing. Immediately the three ninja that were attacking together refocused their attention on Temari. Temari readied her stance and smirked. "So, do you guys have nothing better to do than fight unfairly?" Narrowing their eyes one of the three stepped forward while the lone figure tensed and turned her head to where Temari knew that Kankuro was hiding and waiting for her signal. She saw that the loner had a mask on while they held two sister dao blades. Noting that the one with the mask seemed to be at a higher level than the others were she turned her attention to the easier targets.

One of the three came out and attacked immediately while the other two tried to flank her. Temari smiled, now that she and her brothers knew who the actual enemy were they could attack. From seemingly out of nowhere Gaara's sand appeared and crushed two of the three ninja while Crow and the Black Ant trapped and killed the other. Temari smiled while her enemies screamed in pain. As one the three siblings turned toward the masked figure ready to attack again if necessary. "That was too easy." Kankuro explained. Temari rolled her eyes in exasperation and turned toward the other shinobi. "So are you going to tell us what's happened or are we going to have problems?" The figure paused a moment and cocked their head. "Well, I'm not entirely sure but a group of ninja attacked this house and killed the owners. Just as they were about to finish this young girl off I… stepped in…" The ninja's voice gave away the fact that she was female but her tone was level and cold. "Damn" Kankuro muttered. Narrowing her eyes Temari looked at the clearing and by glancing at Gaara she knew he was thinking the same thing. There were several dead ninja filling the clearing and from the looks of them they were all chunin if not jounin. It took a strong ninja to be able to kill that many without suffering any severe injuries. Kankuro had his mind on other things though. "Temari, it looks like we were too late." He stated, looking at two bodies that were lying next to each other. They were obviously not ninja so it stood to reason that they were the husband and wife that the three were sent to escort. "Where's the child?" Gaara asked in muted tones. He normally let Temari and Kankuro do all the talking but he wanted to speed along the process. He could feel the ANBU on the edges of his sensory sand.

Looking at Gaara Kankuro nodded, "You said there was a girl." He asked looking at the masked shinobi. She nodded and motioned toward a huddled lump at her feet. Upon closer inspection the sand siblings realized that the lump was the child they were supposed to escort along with her parents. "Well we"ll take her and be on our way." Temari said, waiting for the figure to object. "Fine." Suddenly she turned and vanished into the tree leaving the suna nin with their priority. "Well at least she left without a fight." Kankuro said relieved. "I'm not so sure that she did." Temari said quietly, unnerved by the strange ninja's actions. Hearing a whimper from the lump that was supposedly a girl they all turned their attention to their mission. Temari bent down, hoping to get information from the girl. "Hello Matsuri, we're from Suna and we're here to take you to back just like your parents wanted us to." After sniffling a few more times Matsuri looked up at Temari with a tear stained face. "How do you know my name?" Rolling his eyes Kankuro impatiently interjected, "From a mission brief, now let's get outta here." Hiding her face again Matsuri started to sob again. "Baka!" Temari yelled and hit Kankuro. "You're making her feel worse." Looking up Matsuri couldn't stop herself from giggling. Surprised Temari looked over and her gaze softened. "Well at least she knows to laugh when she's looking at an idiot." She said as she looked back over to Kankuro. Grumbling Kankuro turned away and stiffened. "Temari." He said suddenly serious, "We have to leave if we're going to make it back home without any… accidents." Temari looked at Gaara while he focused on something not even Kankuro could sense in the distance. "They're getting closer." He confirmed in a soft voice. Nodding Temari looked back at Matsuri and held out her hand. "Will you come with us?" Temari asked quietly know that if the girl didn't agree she would have to knock her out so they could complete their mission and stay alive. Pausing only slightly the girl nodded. Without even stopping to gather Matsuri's belongings the group started back to Suna while trying to avoid ANBU. Kankuro and Temari were forced to carry Matsuri and took shifts while they stayed moving. Gaara, ever vigilant, kept tabs on the ANBU and update his siblings on their progress.

Well into the night Temari signaled for the small group to stop. "We must rest or our pace will slow down considerably. Nodding tiredly Kankuro jumped to the ground with Matsuri. The girl had fallen asleep a few hours into the trip. She was exhausted physically and emotionally after having lost both her parents in one day. Following suit Temari and Gaara jumped down after Kankuro and started to make camp. Keeping their weapons close, Temari and Kankuro leaned against trees and dozed while Gaara kept watch. Matsuri had been laid on the ground in a blanket and she slept deeply. Running his hand through his hair tiredly Gaara slumped slightly into the tree covering his back. The events of the day running through his head like a mad bee distracted him from his solitary sentry duty. 'Why had the lone shinobi interfered and why had she left so quickly without even giving an explanation?' Shaking his head from his thoughts Gaara turned his focus on his sand and kept watch for the ANBU that would inevitably show up.

…

Mai jumped from tree to tree following the small group that included Matsuri. 'Why was she following them and why had she interfered in the first place?' The words of her sensei echoed in her ears, _"Do not involve yourself in matters that do not concern you. They will only cloud your judgment and force you to become attached to this dream of a world."_ Mai had followed that rule without deviation since the day she had heard it... until today. For some reason she had not been able to leave the young girl to die at the hands of cruel shinobi. However Matsuri would not have been the first person that she had seen murdered. She had walked away from everything from petty robbery to genocide (never getting involved) since she could remember but for some reason she could not leave Matsuri to die alone after having saw her parents murdered. And for that same strange reason she was now following the Sand shinobi that had come to escort her back to Suna. Internally rolling her eyes Mai resigned herself to following her impulse and tailing the small group. About a half hour into shadowing the group she felt the presence of several strong shinobi. Jumping down into the brush so as not to be sensed or seen Mai watched as they moved past her hiding spot and followed the route she had been taking. It seemed as if she were not the only one that was following the Sand shinobi and by the feel of their chakra Mai knew that they were more than likely Sand shinobi as well. Raising an unseen eyebrow behind her mask Mai started to follow both groups. Maybe she would get in another fight before a new day dawned. The idea of fighting again caused her muscles to tingle in anticipation. Picking up her pace Mai smiled slightly. If another fight was coming she would be ready.

After having slept lightly for an hour Temari and Kankuro woke up and started to ready themselves to finish their mission. Just as they were about to leave again they were attacked. Gaara immediately started throwing around the ANBU with his sand while Temari and Kankuro pulled out their weapons. Fighting furiously the sand siblings started to realize that there were too many for them to get away without serious injuries. Temari had been doing fine until an ANBU threw a kunai into her right leg. Hissing with pain she finished him off with a swipe of her fan. Kankuro was concentrating on his puppets when he heard Temari. Quickly dispatching the current shinobi he was fighting he went to cover his older sister. Gaara looked at his older siblings and narrowed his eyes. He could fight like this all day and then some but he knew that neither of them could keep up much longer if they sustained any more injuries. Just as Gaara was contemplating giving into Shukaku and letting the beast kill his enemies for him a large pack of coyotes leapt from the bushes and attacked the ANBU squads. Strangely they were all black and their eyes were dull and held no inner light. With them came the shinobi girl from earlier. Watching her movements carefully Gaara was astonished to realize that she was fighting with the coyotes and against the ANBU. Concentrating on his current enemies Gaara got his sand into the position to crush the assassins. However instead of killing them like he normally would have done he crushed a few of their bones and let them live. He realized that if he wanted to get away from the path of loneliness that he was currently on he would have to stop hurting his village; no matter how much they hated him.

…

Mai sighed as she readied herself for battle. She had given up on trying to reason with herself and had just decided to go with it. Forcing her coyote tattoos to take form and join her in the world of the living she let them loose. They were only too happy to kill anyone they came across. It was easy for them since not a single one of the ANBU's justu's were capable of physically affecting them. Moving into the battle herself Mai used her blades to cut a bloody circle around herself. The Sand siblings glanced over to their temporary ally's position and saw her fighting the ANBU. She would not allow herself to be killed in battle, let alone a battle that she didn't really need to fight in in the first place. Feeling a blade cut through her right side the masked shinobi turned and killed the ninja that had caused it. However once her attention was taken away from those to her left, they cut through the armor on her arm and sliced deep into her left bicep. Without even pausing Mai turned and killed them with her blades. Coldly she continued to fight, making sure that she did not make the same mistake twice. Mai didn't take notice of how much time had passed since she had joined the fight until it had ended. However she knew that it had been longer than any of them had expected it to be. When the last ANBU had fallen she pulled her coyotes back onto her skin. Kankuro's war paint was smudged from his sweat while Temari sat down, her leg bleeding with the kunai still stuck in it. Gaara simply watched his siblings reactions. Matsuri was in hysterics and it was to her that the masked ninja moved first. While she calmed Matsuri until the girl wasn't sobbing so hard she was hiccupping the siblings moved to ensure that they were all relatively unscathed. Kankuro could feel the effects of chakra exhaustion coming on and he sat down quickly; hoping to derail the nausea he was feeling. Gaara watched both of them and worry started to form a furrow on his brow. Temari had her eyes closed in pain as she was trying to work herself up to pulling out the kunai that was in her leg. Seeing their condition Mai internally sighed and moved toward their small circle. They tensed as she moved toward them but then relaxed slightly when she slowly pulled her first aid pack out of her small bag. Moving first toward to Temari Mai slid down next to her, momentarily forgetting her own injuries Mai inspect the wound and her eyebrows rose slightly behind her mask. She was impressed that Temari had been able to continue to fight despite the painful wound in her leg. Quietly she said, "This is going to…" Temari yelled as Mai pulled out the kunai before she had finished her sentence. "hurt…" "That was pretty good" Temari complimented her as Mai started to wrap the rapidly bleeding wound. "I live to serve." Mai said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. Temari snorted and then looked over toward Kankuro. Nodding Mai understood what she was trying to convey and moved toward the puppeteer. "Hey!" Kankuro protested lightly as Mai began to examine him. Realizing that chakra exhaustion was his worst injury Mai quickly dug in her bag and pulled out a soldier pill along with a canteen of clean water. "Here," She said softly as she pushed both into his hands. "Take the pill with the water and keep your head near your knees for a few more moments." "I don't need your," Kankuro was cut off just as another wave of nausea hit him. "You were saying?" Mai said dryly. Kankuro started mumbling under his breath and took the pill with a look of approval from Mai. Just as Mai was about to turn to Gaara to make sure he didn't need any assistance she winced from her wounds. They were deeper than she had originally thought and she was going to need a few basic first aid treatments. Both Gaara and Temari heard Mai's swift intake of breath while Kankuro was busy trying not to throw up. Moving slowly toward her as if she were a wounded animal Gaara crouched down next to her. "You were hit." He stated solemnly. Temari looked at Gaara in shock. She hadn't expected him to pay any attention to their apparent savior. "Here let me help you." Temari said as she painfully drug herself over to Mai. Mai looked at her suspiciously until she said, "To return the favor…" Mai nodded and then let Temari help her pull her shirt over her head so they could get a better look at her side and shoulder. Mai was wearing her forest green sleeveless top that showed her midriff with black harem pants. Her dao sheathes were strapped to her back and they had to be removed first before she could pull off her top. Mail armor covered her right arm and both of her legs underneath her pants and shirt. Upon closer inspection Temari and Gaara saw that Mai was covered in tattoos. All were of animals and if you looked at them sideways they seemed to move as if they were alive. Gaara focused on the coyote pack that seemed to be moving from the back of Mai's neck to her face beneath the mask. Hesitating only slightly Gaara pulled out some of Mai's supplies and started to clean her wounds. Astonished and fatigued Temari just sat back and watched the red head work. "Your name…" Gaara said looking at Mai while trying not to stare at the girl. Without her shirt and armor on she only had her pants on with a breast band. "you never told us." "Ahh, I believe I didn't get yours either; however since you asked my name is Mai." Gaara nodded, his sea green eyes met her startling silver eyes as he said. "Mine is Gaara." Smirking underneath her mask Mai nodded and looked toward Temari and Kankuro. "And yours are?..." Temari smiled slightly and said, "Well I'm Temari and this baka is Kankuro." She said indicating toward the slightly green puppeteer. "Kankuro." Gaara said, "Why are you so fatigued, you had not yet reached your limit when the fight was ended." Kankuro chuckled slightly into his knees as he said, "I'm tired cause besides saving my own ass I had to save Temari's as well after she got hit." Gaara nodded and frowned slightly. He would have to work harder to understand peoples instincts to protect each other, especially his siblings. Looking up Kankuro saw that Mai was partially undressed and he openly stared. When Temari caught him staring she forcefully shoved his head back toward his knees so that he couldn't continue. After finishing up with treating Mai's wounds the kunochi looked and Gaara and smiled from behind her mask. "Do you have any injuries?" She questioned the red head. "No." Gaara said while Kankuro snorted and Temari smiled. The group decided to rest a few hours before they set off again since they were no longer being pursued. Matsuri had fallen asleep once more while Temari had been treated and she now snoozed fitfully next to Mai. Mai had rested her back against a nearby tree and her eyes rolled behind her eyelids. Temari and Kankuro rested with Gaara taking watch from between them. Gaara watched the group until it was time for them to leave. Getting up quietly he woke Temari and Kankuro first; giving them time to get ready before they had to move out. Walking over to Mai he leaned down to shake her shoulder when her hand shot out and would have stopped his hand if his sand hadn't stopped her. Gaara was almost startled into attacking when he saw that her eyes were still unfocused and he realized that she was still partially asleep. Temari and Kankuro had tensed, ready to come to Gaara's defense if he needed them when Matsuri woke up and stretched. With that movement Mai's eyes seemed to clear and recognition shone in her gaze as she looked back up at Gaara. Nodding toward her Gaara moved away and waited for everyone to get ready. Humming quietly to keep Matsuri from going into hysterics again Mai helped the young girl get ready and pull her up piggy back style so she could keep up with the group. "Just let us know when you get tired and we'll switch off." Temari said while slightly limping. Kankuro was still a little green under his paint but he looked much better than he had right after the battle, indicating that the soldier pills had helped considerably.


	2. Chapter 2: Going Home to Suna

As the group moved out they pushed themselves to get to Suna as fast as possible. None of them wanted to be caught by bandits in their weakened state. After a few hours of running at a moderate pace Mai felt her bandages start to soak through with blood. Despite knowing that it meant her wounds had reopened she kept going. It was pointless to stop and force someone else to carry Matsuri. She knew Temari and Kankuro were all but unable to carry the girl in their states and she got the feeling that Gaara would never even consider acting as Matsuri's ride, not to mention the giant gourd he carried with him would make it almost impossible for him to carry both. So Mai just kept running and prayed that they would reach Suna before she did any serious damage to herself. She didn't know why she continued on with the Suna nin but she was interested in Sunagakure and for once she wanted to travel with others instead of just by herself. The group rested about an hour's run from the village to catch their breath. Temari was leaning against a sand dune to keep herself standing while Kankuro was sitting down with his head between his legs. Gaara looked at their sorry state and silently cursed himself and Shukaku. His murderous actions had caused this and the only way to stop the cycle was to not retaliate. Mai's head was swimming. She'd had worse injuries before but she would have stopped if she were alone. Instead she had kept going, pushing herself to the brink of exhaustion. She didn't realize that her blood had not only soaked through both her shoulder and side bandages but her shirt as well and it was now visible to the group. Gaara had smelled blood coming from Mai's wounds hours ago but if she didn't want to say anything about it then he would respect her wishes and let her continue. However at this point it would delay them and had the potential to severely hurt Mai if she kept going like she was. "Mai, I will carry Matsuri the rest of the way." Gaara said, finally deciding to intervene. Mai's head shot up quickly and she stared at the red haired shinobi. "I can…" she started hesitantly when Gaara said, "I will." Kankuro almost threw up from shear surprise while Temari had to stop herself from falling over. "Neither my brother or sister are capable even if they wanted to and you obviously cannot keep going like you have so I will carry her. This way we can finish the mission." The rest of the group nodded in shocked agreement while Matsuri looked up at Gaara astonished. When they set off Gaara was forced to carry Matsuri bridal style so that he could continue carying his gourd. As the group finally made it to the walls of Suna the gate guards moved to stop Mai from walking into the city. Gaara caught their eyes and said, "She comes with us." Just as one was about to object the other motioned them ahead and the group walked into Suna. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro looked at each other and knew, despite all their past mistakes and those of their village, they were home.

The small battered group immediately headed to the hospital for treatment where they hoped they would find Baki waiting for them. The streets of Suna were relatively barren in the heat of the day. The citizens of Suna knew how to cope with the heat but only a baka would be out midday unless absolutely necessary. Suna shinobi were trained to stand the heat and bend with the winds that ruled the Country of Wind. So only those dressed in shinobi gear could be seen walking the streets at the hottest time of the day. As the small group passed various shinobi on the way to the hospital almost all turned away in disgust. Puzzled by their reaction Mai followed the siblings, storing away all her questions for a more appropriate time. At the entrance to the hospital Mai paused just slightly. She hadn't ever been in a hospital so she was unsure of what to expect. Taking a moment to calm herself she walked into the the strange building, ready for anything despite her injuries.

Gaara watched out of the corner of his eyes as the shinobi of the village shied away from him like sheep from a wolf. Temari and Kankuro flanked him like always as if they would be able to protect him from the hatred of their own village. He could feel Mai trail slightly behind them. He was confused by her actions when they first met her. If she was telling the truth she'd endangered her own life to save that of a girl she didn't even know. Gaara was starting to understand why Temari and Kankuro acted as they did. It was either because of missions or to ensure the safety of people they knew. However neither of those reasons fit why Mai had saved Matsuri. Before he knew it they had reached the hospital and Matsuri was shaking in his arms. Looking down at the girl he was unsure of why he was still carrying her. "You should be fine to walk the rest of the way now." He said, waiting for her to realize that he was going to put her down. Startled, Matsuri nodded and let him release her. Wobbling a little Matsuri stumbled and looked up at Gaara with an emotion he couldn't quite place. Brushing it off as unimportant he continued and walked into the hospital, hoping that he could get his siblings proper medical attention soon. He could tell Kankuro was starting to look the same shade of green he had been after the fight and Temari was limping more obviously. Considering how much he knew Temari hated to appear weak spoke of how much pain she was in. Forcing himself not to react to the smell of blood and pain that overwhelmed him when he entered Gaara immediately started looking for doctors that would treat his siblings, Matsuri, and Mai.

As Mai walked into the hospital she almost winced at the sharp smell of antiseptic and blood. Holding her side gingerly she waited for the sand siblings to make the first move. She could see the tension that followed them. It seemed that no matter where the sand siblings went in the village everyone would get away from them as soon as possible. Surprisingly Gaara was the first to approach the front desk. Following his lead the rest of the group went with him and watched as the small red head dealt with the hospital staff.

"We are in need of medical assistance." He stated calmly looking at the nurse at the front desk; pushing aside his normal silence in favor of getting help to his family. Shaking, the nurse looked up and trembled. "O-of course." She said, "we'll get you settled into rooms and have a doctor sent in." Satisfied with her response and happy to fade back into the shadows he let Temari and Kankuro take the lead while following the nurse to their rooms. Strangely enough no wheelchairs were offered the older Sand Siblings as they hobbled along, obviously fatigued. When the nurse stopped at the first empty private room available Temari insisted that Kankuro take it. "Look you either take it now or you be forced into it when you pass out while trying to walk down the hallway the next few feet." "But your leg!..." Kankuro weakly protested, "Will make it a few more feet down the hallway. On the other hand you will not considering how drained you are." Allowing himself to be shoved into the room with a waiting medic Kankuro sat down on the bed wearily. "Fine." He muttered, "but next time I'm taking the second room." Temari shook her head and rolled her eyes while gesturing for the nurse to continue her route. The next room, which was only a few doors down the hallway, went to Temari and again there was a doctor waiting for her. Gaara furrowed his brow in confusion. Usually it was incredibly hard to get his siblings medical attention and only Baki had been able to force the doctors into treating the two older sand siblings. However Gaara himself had never joined his siblings at the hospital and the only reason he knew of their troubles was the unusually long amount of time it took them to be treated and come home. Shaking himself from his thoughts Gaara looked up and wondered if he should escort Matsuri and Mai to their rooms. Looking at Temari she nodded as if knowing what he was thinking. "Gaara," she said in a commanding tone, "will you make sure Mai and Matsuri also get their rooms? It would be a shame for them to have to wait." Nodding Gaara looked back at the nurse and waited for her to lead them to the next room. Startled the nurse started rushing down the hallway with the last three of the group following quietly. Mai watched the entire procession with curiosity. 'Was this always how hospitals treated their patients? As soon as someone walked in they would treat them?' Making a note that hospitals didn't seem to be too awful Mai held her wound tighter; trying to slow the bleeding that was still soaking her shirt. At the next room Matsuri was pushed into it ungracefully by Mai and before the girl could protest they were already walking away. "Why did you do that?" Gaara asked, wondering why Mai cared so much about Matsuri's wellbeing. "I'm not sure." Mai answered honestly, shocked by her own protectiveness of Matsuri. Before Gaara could try and clarify what Mai had meant by that they were at Mai's room and a nurse was awaiting them. Unsure of what to do Mai stood at the doorway. Sensing her uncertainty Gaara said, "Just let them heal you and you can be on your way." At that Mai walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her nurse to make the next move. Satisfied that he had done all he could Gaara left Mai to go check on his siblings.

Kankuro looked up as Gaara walked into his room. Trying to smirk slightly Kankuro winced as the medical nin started healing a bruised rib that had been forgotten in the chaos of his chakra exhaustion. The elder sibling marveled at the changes in his brother. A few weeks ago Gaara wouldn't have even been in the hospital let alone checking on him and Temari. Kankuro was surprised that he and Temari got medical attention as quickly as they did. Usually it took hours for them to even get a room let alone a doctor. Somehow realizing it had to do with Gaara's presence the puppeteer smiled internally. After all, the only times before when he and Temari had gotten proper medical treatment without Baki hounding the medical staff was when their father insisted on it or when he was actually in the hospital. "Hey Gaara, did Temari get her room?" Kankuro was worried. He knew how to read Temari like a book and her leg wound had been bothering her much more than she had let on. "Yes." Gaara said, trying to assure his older brother. "Good." Kankuro relaxed and leaned back into the pillows. Opening one eye he looked at the medic and said, "Wake me when you're done so I can go home." And then promptly fell asleep. Letting the corners of his mouth lift slightly into a small smile Gaara left the medic to her work and went to his sister's room.

Temari was about to punch her medical nin when Gaara walked in unannounced. Stopping her fist midflight she looked at Gaara surprised. Furrowing his brow so slightly only Temari could tell, Gaara said, "Temari, you almost punched the doctor." Groaning in frustration Temari rolled her eyes. "He's taking so long I thought a little motivation would help." Flinching the medic pushed more chakra out of his hands, trying to speed the process along. "I don't think that's how it works," the red head criticized. Crossing her arms in defeat Temari leaned back and watched the medic out of narrowed eyes. "Fine. Just get me home as soon as possible… I hate hospitals." A forlorn look crossed Temari's face as she let herself be healed. Wondering if he should ask her about it now or wait till they were alone Gaara watched Temari. 'What could make his sister look so sad?' he questioned himself. Making a note to ask her later Gaara sat down and waited with Temari. After a few moments of silence Temari spoke. "How's Kankuro?" Gaara looked up at his older sister, her look of sadness was gone. "He will be fine. He is being healed now and he fell asleep during the process." "Idiot" Temari said, "He shouldn't have tried to overcompensate for me. I can look after myself." Raising a nonexistent eyebrow Gaara looked at Temari. "You would have done the same for him." Smirking slightly Temari looked at Gaara, "He's my little brother. I would do anything for him." Getting the feeling Temari was no longer talking about Kankuro he got up. "I'm sure Kankuro feels the same way about you, just for different reasons." Before Temari could question him further he walked out and decided to check on Mai. He wasn't interested in looking in on Matsuri considering that the child would probably being going into hysterics again and he was sick of her emotional roller coaster. He knew that Matsuri had a valid reason but Gaara wasn't used to anything that wasn't hatred, anger, or the complete madness that Shukaku brought on.

Mai struggled with the nurse as the woman tried to physically pull off the kunochi's mask. Knowing the mask would only come off if she broke the jutsu that held it in place Mai pushed the nurse away angrily. She had since then changed her mind about hospitals and she now hated them. Walking into the room Gaara did not expect to see Mai shoving the nurse off of her. Calling for reinforcements the nurse got up and stalked toward Mai again, unaware that Gaara had just entered the room. "I'm unsure why Mai is not being healed yet." Gaara said: unaware that his statement wasn't a question. Stopping suddenly the nurse looked at Gaara in absolute terror. "She won't remove her mask…" The nurse said quietly. "In order to examine her properly and heal her we must be able to remove it…" Looking at the nurse in contempt Mai said coldly, "My injury is not on my face it's on my side and shoulder." "But we still have to examine you before we can start the process of healing you.!" The nurse said stubbornly, glaring at Mai. Getting the same feeling he would have if Temari and Kankuro had started an old argument Gaara looked at the nurse and said, "Go and bring back a medic to heal her." Nodding the nurse rushed off, not even questioning him. Mai turned and looked at Gaara, her mask concealing her astonishment. "Take off the mask." He said quietly. Grimacing Mai was about to protest when she saw the years of pain open up in Gaara's eyes. He had known what it was like to be alone for an endless amount of time. He could feel her pain beneath her stoic armor. Without even knowing she was doing it Mai silently broke her jutsu and removed her mask. Calmly keeping his eyes on hers Gaara saw the tattoos that covered her face. A strange bird hovered on her forehead while a pack of coyotes roamed the rest of her face. A large snake slithered up onto her ear and stared at Gaara, waiting for his reaction. Softening his gaze Gaara silently waited for Mai to acclimate to his presence. It was clear to him that she had not taken off her mask in the presence of others very often and he was honored that she had done so in front of him.

Suddenly a doctor and the nurse from earlier walked in and gasped. Wincing internally at their reactions Mai calmly looked over toward them and waited for them to start healing her. Gaara watched as Mai heard the reaction of the two health professionals. He knew could feel that it caused her a deep pain that she never let on. Quietly keeping his distance Gaara waited with her; knowing that she need him at that moment more than his older siblings did. He understood that to get off the path of solitude he had chosen many years ago this was a step in the right direction. Trying to get her mind off of the pain that the healing was causing Mai studied Gaara. His red hair was tousled and only showed enough of his forehead to reveal a tattoo that seemed like a self-inflicted scar. The tattoo was the word "Love". Wondering why a shinobi of all people would mark themselves with the word love Mai continued her observations. He was small for his age, which she had guessed to be 12 or 13. His sea green eyes were endless and surrounded by black markings that spoke of numerous sleepless nights. His expression seemed as if it was always blank but Mai could see a small twitch of his brows to know that he knew he was being studied.

Gaara watched Mai like she watched him. Her hair was long and black with layered strands that framed her face. She seemed unusually tall for her age, which he guessed to be near his. Her swords had been taken off along with several articles of clothing so the medical nin could get a clear view of the wounds. He could see more of her tattoos now and many of them seemed to be at rest. However the coyotes still paced while a wolf howled on her lower back. The strange bird had stretched out its wings on her forehead and stayed there as if protecting her. Her eyes were an unusual shade of silver that caught him off guard. While her skin was an olive tone that complimented her hair. She had high, sharp cheekbones that spoke of a hard life unaccustomed to the luxuries of regular meals. Her eyebrows were fine and the most telling part of her expressions. Mai was lean compared to other kunoichi and she looked as if she could run for days without being winded.

Once the medic was finished Mai gingerly got up with new bandages covering her chest and shoulder to put her mask back on. Walking out of the room together the two saw Temari and Kankuro waiting for them. "Well despite how much fun it is to be here I vote we go home." Temari said smarmily. "For once Temari you're absolutely right."Kankuro said in a smart ass manner. After head slapping Kankuro, Temari looked toward Mai. "You're welcome to join us considering the debt we owe you." Pausing as if to say no Mai nodded slowly. "Thank you, I think I'll take you up on that offer." Smiling tiredly Temari nodded. "Good. Now let's go before they trap us here." Hastily rushing out of the hospital the four shinobi walked quietly to the Sand Siblings house. After their father's death the three had been immediately moved out of their quarters in the Kazekage tower. However considering their father's previous wealth and their own income with high ranking missions the three could afford an apartment that they shared. Once everyone had gotten inside Kankuro shut the door and locked it. "Well I'm going to my room and sleeping for a year. Wake me when I'm not so exhausted." Shaking her head at her brother's idiocy Temari yawned. "Healings always have taken it out of me. Gaara, Mai wake me up if you need me." Gaara nodded when Kankuro yelled sleepily from his room, "What about me?" "Kankuro if you wake me up I'm going to knock your ass into next Tuesday!" Temari waited until a snore was Kankuro's only response. Rubbing her head as if she was going to get a headache she shuffled into her room and shut her door. Mai started to move toward the couch when Gaara said, "You can sleep on my bed. I won't be needing it." Looking at Gaara questioningly Mai quietly asked, "Where is it?" Nodding, unsure if he did the right thing Gaara replied, "down the hall to the last bedroom on the left. The bathroom is the first room on the right if you need it." Not even waiting for a reply Gaara simply swept himself onto the roof in a blast of sand and started calming his mind.

Mai shook her head tiredly and walked to Gaara's room. She wasn't entirely sure if she should be sleeping in a relatively stranger's bed but at that point she was too tired to care. Laying down she felt strangely safe on the soft sheets. Inhaling deeply Mai smelled wind and sand before she fell into a dream filled slumber.

 _Mai stumbled as she walked through the forest with tears in her eyes. Her feet were bleeding from the distance she had walked without shoes. Images of her clan slaughtered and lying dead on the ground filled her mind as she continued on. Her parents were dead on the floor with blood pooling around their bodies and their faces frozen in an endless scream. Her eyes watering to the point where she couldn't see Mai stumbled into a masked figure. Looking up she saw a cruel eye with red flecks staring down at her. Not knowing who else to turn to she started pleading with the strange masked man. "Please," she begged, "I need to learn how to fight. I need to avenge my family." An anger that burned her from the inside out filled her being and waited to be unleashed. Looking down at the young girl with interest the man smiled behind the mask. "You need to master a weapon before I start to teach you to kill." Swallowing hard Mai sobbed and when she looked up again the man was gone. Determined to find him again and get him to teach her she got up and dusted herself off. Walking once more she set her eyes to finding a master to teach her swordsmanship. The doa blades were the chosen weapon of her clan and she would learn how to wield them with pride…_

 _Years later after finally mastering her weapon of choice Mai returned to the forest and waited. She knew he may never return but she determined that she would not leave until he came back and became her sensei. She waited for months; each day going by slower than the last. To keep her skills sharp Mai hunted and lived in the forest, never leaving. The masked man watched from the shadows. Black zetsu growled incoherently. "She is not a part of the plan." Turning to the strange being, Obito glared at him. "I have decided to teach her. Each person we convince is one less that we have to fight… and she may be useful to us in the future." Finally walking out of the shadows Obito faced the young girl that he had met so many years ago. Feeling a presence behind her Mai turned and attacked without thinking. Once she had realized it was the man she had been waiting for she stopped, her sister blades waiting to attack once more. Obito paused assessing her strength. "Today you learn your first lesson… Never stop when attacking an enemy…"_

 _-Years later-_

 _Mai pushed herself further in her training until one day Obito stopped her in the middle of a sparring match. "You're finished." Cocking her head Mai waited for him to continue. "You no longer need my teachings." "Sensei," Mai started before Obito held up his hand for her to stop. "Listen carefully, I will not repeat myself. No matter which path you end up taking do not ever speak of me again. I was never your sensei and you have never seen me before." Obito waited until Mai nodded in understanding before going on. "This world is a dream that can be remade into a place where your clan exists once more. Do not risk yourself and jeopardize the remaking of this world. The path you choose solely rests on you and do not let anyone get in your way." Nodding quietly Mai watched as her sensei disappeared. Turning in the direction of the nearest village Mai determined that to repay him for teaching her the way of the shinobi she would follow his wishes and never speak of him again. Vowing to keep her promise to him and herself she set off to finally avenge her family…_

When Gaara came down from the roof he started to head to his room when he remembered that Mai was sleeping in his bed. Left with no other option, he went to living room and sat on the couch. Resting his eyes he opened them when he felt Kankuro approach him. Yawning loudly after sleeping the day away Kankuro stretched painfully. He was sore from their mission and only wanted to sleep longer. At first he didn't notice Gaara resting on the couch but soon he looked over toward his little brother and raised his eyebrows. "You need something, jan?" Not expecting an answer Kankuro was shocked when Gaara said, "Yes", and walked out of the room. Guessing that Gaara meant for him to follow Kankuro went after him. When they stopped on a cliff overlooking the Country of Wind and the sun was setting Kankuro waited for Gaara to start. Taking a deep breath Gaara spoke to Kankuro as he had never before. For once he explained his feelings to his older brother and took a chance at letting someone else see the dream he had for himself and his village. Except for a few interruptions Gaara finally felt he had gotten Kankuro to understand. Kankuro furrowed his brow. He knew his brother had been trying to change his ways but in all honestly Kankuro hadn't thought he would make it as far as he had. Determined to help Gaara get onto the right path Kankuro looked at his younger brother and smiled. "I'm here when you need me Gaara", was all he said but he knew it meant everything to his little brother.

Walking back together the two felt more comfortable in each other's presence than they had all their lives. Once they had gotten back to the house Kankuro smirked. "I'll be here for you Gaara but you're gonna have to be the one to tell Temari your plan." Keeping his face blank Gaara paused, knowing Temari wouldn't be ecstatic about how he was going to go about letting the village know he had changed. After talking a little longer in the kitchen Temari walked out with bed head and a sour expression on her face. Looking at the time her expression worsened. "Did we sleep the entire day away?" She asked in a bitter tone. "You mean did you sleep the entire day away. And yes you did." Kankuro grinned knowing that he had gotten under Temari's skin while she was still too tired to do anything serious about it. Throwing a halfhearted swat toward Kankuro, Temari moved to the refrigerator. "I'm starving" she moaned. Sighing and about to get up to fix dinner Kankuro paused as Temari looked around confused. "Where's Mai?" She asked; shrugging Kankuro looked a Gaara. "In my room", Gaara said quietly, "sleeping." Temari's eyes widened until they were the size of saucers. "Gaara… you let her sleep in your room?" Nodding curtly Gaara looked evenly at his older sister, "She was injured and I didn't need my bed. It made sense that she would sleep there while I went to the roof." Unable to articulate further Temari just sat and stared. Looking suspiciously Kankuro eyed the red head. He knew how exotically beautiful Mai was but he didn't think his little brother had noticed. In fact Kankuro hadn't thought Gaara could even process women that way. Noticing the puppeteer's shrewd look Gaara turned and looked at Kankuro. 'What was his older brother thinking about?' Internally shaking himself of the question he turned to Temari and asked "Why?" Shaking herself as well she replied, "Well she might want to eat with us." Rolling his eyes Kankuro got up and started walking toward the bathroom. "Well I can't cook smelling like this so I'm going to shower and then get dinner started." "Fine." Temari said, "but I get it next." Gaara shrugged. Despite popular belief he rather liked showering. He wasn't completely vulnerable in the shower like most people thought because he always had his sand gourd sitting in the corner in case of emergencies. The only real complaint the siblings had about moving out of the Kazekage tower was that they had to share one bathroom and it could get ugly sometimes.

After everyone had properly showered and Kankuro had gotten dinner started Temari went to go wake Mai up so that the girl could shower before dinner if she chose to. Softly rapping on the door Temari walked into Gaara's room. Mai had set her dao blades next to Gaara's bed where she could reach them and her pack carrying her possessions was on the other side of the blades. The girl had sprawled out across Gaara's bed and despite the occasional twitch, seemed to be sleeping deeply. Her long black hair partially covered her masked face, and her tattoos that were visible moved around her skin lazily. Knocking on the door loudly once more to wake her up Temari waited as Mai opened her eyes behind her mask.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Path

Mai woke up to a sharp rap on a door. Opening her eyes she remembered where she was at and realized who was knocking on the door. She calmly sat up and waited for Temari. "Evening." Temari said casually. "I thought you might want to shower before we ate dinner so I came in to wake you up." "Thank you." Mai said coolly. "The bathroom is down the hall and make sure to lock the door. The boys will just walk in without knocking if you don't." "I will." Mai said with a small smirk behind her mask. She could imagine the reactions she would get if Kankuro walked in on her while showering. Mai knew that she looked strange but she was sure she was not ugly. Carefully making sure that the door was locked Mai took her shower and got dressed. She pulled on another shirt like her last except a vibrant shade of blue that she reserved for special occasions and a black pair of harem pants. Deciding to leave her armor off but keep her weapons on her she walked out with her long wet hair and started to braid it so that it wouldn't get in her way. Slowly she made her way toward the kitchen where she could hear Temari and Kankuro arguing loudly. Thinking of her past Mai paused in the hallway. 'What would her life have been like if her clan was still alive?' Brushing the thought away Mai entered the kitchen.

Once Temari had gotten back from waking up Mai, Gaara told her of his plans. Tightening her fists and biting her lip she smiled sourly. Looking at her with a question in his eyes Gaara cocked his head. "I finally got what I wanted," she explained, "you're my brother again instead of the monster you were determined to become. Yet now that it puts your life in danger I find myself uneasy about your 'new path'. However Gaara I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when I should have been. I'm so sorry…" Temari trailed off while trying to force back her tears. Shocked Gaara looked at his older sister stunned. When had his sister started to care for him? Had she worried for his wellbeing all this time or had these emotions just appeared when he had started to change his ways? Gaara wasn't sure if such obviously strong emotions could be felt in such a short time but he was glad that his efforts were finally showing some fruit even if he hadn't expected any. Looking over his younger brother and older sister Kankuro spoke up. "Well now that Temari has started crying do we have to wait even longer to eat?" Growling and throwing a punch at her brother Temari said, "We have to wait on Mai anyway."

Standing in the doorway Mai walked the rest of the way into the room. "No you don't." She said quietly, her mask preventing her face from betraying any emotions. Looking up Temari smiled as Kankuro smirked and Gaara just stared. Disappointed that Mai had her mask on again Gaara looked away and back to their meal. He usually wasn't interested in eating too much but tonight he was actually hungry for normal food. Most nights Shukaku would start to yell in his mind at about 5 and continue on from then until the night was over. So by dinner time Gaara had a headache and would be nauseous; causing him to under eat. However on this night Shukaku was eerily silent and despite his wariness Gaara decided to take advantage of the respite. Watching Kankuro cook had been entertaining. He had always envied how his older brother could turn something so essential into an art. Temari cooked like she did everything else; methodically and efficiently. She cooked to sustain herself and not do it for the enjoyment of it. Gaara didn't cook… at all. He had never tried and considering how difficult it seemed to him he was almost positive he never would.

After having the table set the four shinobi paid their respects and dug in. Mai hesitated before starting to eat and cautiously pulled off her mask. She had assumed that Gaara had told Kankuro and Temari the truth about what was behind her mask and since she had nothing else to hide she decided she might as well eat comfortably. Temari and Kankuro stared when she took it off. Unable to stop themselves from gaping at the girl's numerous tattoos. Staring back at them coolly Mai turned to her dinner and started eating. Gaara looked at her as well if only to admire her features. He wanted to know where she had gotten the tattoos and why she had them. What kind of jutsu allow the user to push a nonliving drawing from their skin into the world with as much life as any other creature and reverse the process? Once the group had finished eating they all settled on the couches in the living room to talk. Realizing how little the sand siblings knew about this girl who had joined them on their mission the three turned to Mai for answers. "So how did you come across Matsuri?" Temari asked with curiosity burning in her eyes. After dinner Mai had kept her mask off and allowed her hair down from her tight braid to dry. "I was traveling in the area after having dealt with some personal business when I ran across the battle in the clearing." Frowning she continued, "I don't know why I couldn't leave the girl to die." Realizing that she truly did not know why she stopped and helped Matsuri, Gaara's eyes widened slightly. He didn't understand how someone could not know why they did something. Gaara had performed various cruel and destructive acts in his short lifetime but for each one he knew why. Even if they were reason's that would only satisfy a madman Gaara knew the nature of Shukaku and knew why he acted as he had. Shaking himself from his thoughts he turned back to his sibling's and Mai's conversation. Carefully explaining her past without revealing her sensei Mai told the three siblings her story. Again she didn't know why she was, only that it felt like the right thing to do. "As a child I was part of a small clan that lived in the Land of Rivers. Our village was small and hidden between various rock formations that had been carved by the rivers and creeks of the land. When I was young my clan was slaughtered by various missing nin that were looking for gold and treasure that we had been rumored to possess. Despite our skills in battle no one survived that night except for me. To avenge my clan I learned the ways of the shinobi and mastered the dao swords." Pausing to take a breath Mai stopped herself from choking on her emotions. Remembering where she was before she had helped Matsuri Mai lost herself in memories.

 _It had been a year since she had last seen her sensei and she stilled hunted the last of those that had killed her clan. Since leaving her sensei and finding the ruins of her old village Mai found the last sacred tattooing needles of her clan buried in the burned out shell of her home. Weeping openly in the dirt Mai gathered all that she could salvage after the past years of erosion had corrupted everything even remotely left intact. That night for the first time she gave herself a tattoo of a pack of coyotes to symbolize her never ending hunt for her clan's killers. Mai had other tattoos but all of them had been given to her when she was very young by her parents and she had not yet continued in her clan's jutsu. Following the clues that were left to her about her clan's murderers brought her to several run down towns filled with wanted missing nin. As she hunted her prey she taught herself the jutsu that had been handed down to her. During her hunt she had killed most of the men and women who had raided her village but yet a few remained. Word had spread quickly about the strange nomad that was killing the nin that had formed a raiding party on the strange clan in the Land of Rivers many years before. The remaining survivors rallied together to try and defeat the nomad that hunted them but they failed just as all their predecessors had before them. Covered in the blood of her enemies Mai cried for what she promised herself would be the last time. She had finally exacted her revenge and now her life was empty. She had nothing else to live for and yet she still wanted to live. After having rested a full day Mai set out in search of a purpose when she stumbled across a battle in a clearing. Just as a shinobi was about to behead a young girl, Mai stepped in and stopped them. Without knowing why she did it Mai fought them with everything she had left and eventually help arrived in the form of three sand shinobi…_

Shaking herself from her memories Mai continued on with her story. "I was coming back from having visited my village's ruins when I ran into Matsuri." Mai finished lamely. "Wait what?" Kankuro said. "That is quite a time jump…" Temari said. Mai shrugged, "It takes time and skill to master the blades." "So you still haven't killed the men who slaughtered your entire clan?" Kankuro asked seriously. "I have." "So when did you…" Mai looked at Kankuro and said nothing but her gaze said she was not quite ready to divulge that information. Despite wanting to know what had happened they left it in hopes that one day she would tell them. Making herself more comfortable Mai looked at the siblings. "So who are you in relation to the village?" "No one." Kankuro lied defiantly. "Bull shit." Mai said her face betraying no emotion. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but don't lie about it." Temari's chin rose and she said, "We were the previous Kazekage's children." Gaara's eyes flashed in emotion. Even though Temari hadn't called him father Gaara still didn't like it when his older siblings spoke of his father. Nodding in satisfaction despite knowing that Temari hadn't divulged their entire past as well Mai decided the change the subject. "I've noticed that you have chosen strange weapons for your main combat pieces." Slightly smiling, knowing that Mai had changed the subject on purpose the two older siblings started to explain their weapons. After having enjoyed each other's company the group got ready for bed. "Do you want your room back?" Mai asked looking Gaara in the eyes like only a few people had. "No, you can continue to use it." Gaara said in a firm tone. He knew he wouldn't need it throughout the night and he had decided that it might as well go to good use. Truth be told he felt a strange warmth from his chest when he thought of Mai sleeping in his bed. Granted she didn't seem to know about the monster that he held but he was glad that he could do something for someone.

After everyone had gone to bed Gaara was on the roof like always. Breathing deeply he smelled the inhabitant of his house. His sister smelled of the untamed winds that shaped the sand dunes. Kankuro smelled like the wood he used for his puppets; cedar, cherry, and ash along with the metal of his tools came to mind when Gaara thought of Kankuro. Mai smelled of running water and the trees that covered the forests of the Land of Rivers. Breathing deeply Gaara let a small smile settle on his lips. Looking back at the stars in the sky he rejoiced at the new moon that kept the sky strangely empty. Leaning back against the roof with his gourd nearby Gaara settled in and waited for a new day to dawn.

Once more Mai felt at home in a strangers room. Walking in she felt like she had when she was little and was being held in her father's arms. Rubbing her face tiredly she settled into the bed without her mask. It had been so long since she had showed someone her face it felt good to have the mask finally off. Stretching out on the bed Mai mercifully fell into a dreamless sleep.

Upon waking Mai heard raised voices down the hall. Dressing quickly and putting on all of her gear and her mask once more she walked to the front door where all the commotion was. Kankuro was yelling at what seemed to be a messenger while Temari was clenching her fists and gritting her teeth with the messenger cowering in the doorway. Gaara was the only calm one of the bunch and he quietly raised his hand. "I accept." Was all he said and then he shut the door on the petrified messenger. "Gaara." Was all Kankuro said when Gaara interrupted him. "I know." He stated calmly, "Still, I must try." Sighing in defeat Kankuro lightly put his hand on his little brother's shoulder and said, "I know." At that point Temari stalked out of the room. Gaara, looking as if he was about to follow her, was stopped by Kankuro's hand on his chest. "Don't," was all his older brother said, "she needs to blow off some steam." Nodding slightly dejectedly Gaara disappeared in a wave of sand. Sighing once more Kankuro padded off toward some unknown part of the apartment. Seemingly forgotten Mai decided to follow Temari. Even though Mai hadn't spent much time around people she knew that women sometimes just needed other women to talk to. After following her trail for 15 minutes Mai found Temari at a training ground where the kunoichi was taking out her frustrations on a helpless hoard of practice dummies. Walking into the training grounds Mai made her presence known. Turning toward her in blind fury Temari attacked. Ready for the retaliation in knowing that the older girl wasn't in her right mind Mai defended herself. She let Temari take out all her frustration on her quietly dodging the girl's strong attacks. Finally, after it seemed as if Temari had calmed down, Mai tried to speak to her. "So, is there something you need to talk about?" Mai asked coolly as if she hadn't just been dodging ferocious attacks all morning in the hot desert sun. "Panting hard from her anger Temari swallowed. "I can't stand it!" She growled and launched another jutsu. "Stand what." Mai asked calmly avoiding the dangerous chakra winds that howled on the practice field. "He needs this! He needs to change and they're trying to stop him!" Temari threw a few kunai, her fury finally boiling down. "That's not the only thing, is it?" Mai stated keenly. "And damn it I can't even protect him! This all rests on him being able to do this himself and I'm sick of sitting back and watching him get hurt!" Temari ground out, almost sobbing. Guessing that Temari was talking about Gaara, Mai walked up to Temari as she fell to her knees. Realizing that neither she nor Temari were fully healed from their previous injuries Mai knelt down next to her. Looking into Temari's tear filled eyes she said, "I haven't known Gaara but for a few days. However from what I have seen he seems able to take care of himself and from the look in his eyes he's ready to take care of both you and Kankuro. Right now I think what he needs most is your support to get him through whatever it is that is causing him trouble. He may not need you to physically protect him but he will need your emotional support more than anything." Hoping that she had done more good than harm Mai got up gingerly and ignored the faint pains in her arm and side. Nodding Temari's gaze hardened and she said firmly, "I can do that." Once both girls had dusted off they started on their way back toward the sand siblings apartment. When both girls were back Gaara suddenly appeared in the living room and Kankuro snuck out from whatever corner of the apartment he was hiding in. Looking toward Gaara Temari walked up to him and suddenly hugged him forcefully. "Be safe little brother." Was all she said but it conveyed her approval as well. Still unsure of what was going on Mai just watched.

After the emotional outburst everyone was starving but it turned out the fridge was about as barren as the desert. Deciding that to repay some of her debt from staying with the siblings Mai volunteered to go to the market and cook their meals that day. Realizing that she didn't know where the market was she was looking for help when Gaara stepped up to go with her. Astounded by their little brother's actions the older siblings had yet to regain the power of speech when Mai and Gaara headed out the door.

Gently pushing their way through the market they walked silently as Mia gathered food while Gaara followed. Unused to the hustle and bustle of the crowded market Gaara felt uncomfortable. Yet it seemed that most of the villagers there were too busy to take notice of who was around them. So Gaara was left unseen by the villagers and shopped with Mai in relative peace. After gathering all that they needed for lunch and dinner the two started to make their way out of the market when a man hurriedly ran into Mai full force. Or at least he would have if Gaara's sand hadn't knocked him on his back. The man quickly got up, about to start trouble when he realized what he had run into. "You almost ran over her and she has unhealed injuries." Gaara said in a cool tone. He hadn't want to cause such a fuss but he could tell the only way to get out of their current situation was to head off any attacks the villagers could start. Swallowing hard the man apologized and backed away, trying to blend into the crowd. Feeling the tension in the air Gaara and Mai continued on their way out of the market. Silence followed them until a rock, thrown at Gaara, hit his shield and deflected onto Mai's injured arm. Without even stopping the two continued to walk toward the apartment. Once out of sight from the crowd Gaara paused and Mai stopped with him. "How's your arm?" He asked quietly placing the blame on himself. "It's fine… It'll get better." She said suddenly. Looking defeated, "Will it?" was all he said. Nodding to herself Mai smiled under her mask. "It will."

When they were back to their apartment they found Temari and Kankuro literally fighting for the remote. Kankuro was about to declare victory when Temari dove into his stomach and grabbed the remote before scrambling away. Smirking triumphantly Temari finally noticed that Mai and Gaara were back while Kankuro moaned on the floor. "Will he be alright?" Mai asked suspiciously while looking at Kankuro who was still on the floor. "He'll be fine." Temari said, rolling her eyes. "Did you get everything?" The oldest sibling asked in an eager tone. Nodding Mai took off her mask and started prepping the food. After getting up from the floor Kankuro sat down heavily on a kitchen table chair and eyed the darkened bandage on Mai's arm. "What happened to you?" He asked calmly. Hesitating only slightly Mai looked at Gaara, "Nothing much", she said, "we just had a little trouble in the market." Upon hearing that Temari and Kankuro demanded the whole story, which Mai gladly allowed Gaara to tell. Starting to boil some water Mai realized everyone's eyes were on her. Ignoring their ravenous looks Mai continued to take her time. "Can I help?" Temari said in an effort to speed up the process. She was starving and the aroma of the food only worsened her appetite. "No!" Kankuro protested loudly, everything she touches has as much flavor as sand." Shaking her head and turning toward the older girl Mai smiled slightly and pulled some cleaned vegetables from the counter. "You can chop these." She said and set them down in front of her with a knife. After a few minutes of muttering and Kankuro making unhelpful comments Mai walked over to help Temari in her struggle. Putting her hands on Temari's she stopped Temari from using the knife as if it were a kunai and showed her how to chop vegetables properly. Enthralled Gaara just watched. No emotion showed on his face but his eyes followed every move Mai made. Noticing this Kankuro spoke up, "Hey Mai give Gaara and I something to do will ya? We're bored over here." Gaara glared at Kankuro. He wasn't bored, he could watch Mai cook all day. Without even acknowledging that he spoke Mai gave Kankuro a fish to fillet and handed more vegetables to Gaara. Somehow Mai knew that Gaara would have trouble getting used to being in a kitchen let alone cooking. Mai soon realized that Gaara had the same problem as Temari and went over to correct him. Coming up behind his carefully Mai put her hands on his and changed the position of his knife. "Like I said with Temari", Mai spoke softly, "it's not a kunai, it's a kitchen knife. Don't stab at the vegetables, chop them." Once she felt that Gaara had a grasp on how to chop and not stab she went back to the stove. Kankuro looked over toward Gaara smirking. His younger brother looked stunned at the fact that Mai had just helped him cut vegetables. Temari caught Kankuro's eye and smiled. Maybe watching their brother form his new path wouldn't be as bad as they thought it would.

After lunch the group napped and then woke up for dinner. At dinner Mai found out that Gaara was to leave for another mission early the next morning without his older siblings. Sensing that this had been the issue that had caused the commotion that morning Mai kept quiet. After dinner Mai once more took Gaara's bed while the red head went out onto the roof like he did every night. Looking at the stars Gaara wondered what his mission would be like the next day. It felt strange prepping for a mission and knowing that neither Kankuro nor Temari would be there with him. Turning his head Gaara felt another presence on the roof. Mai moved to where she felt Gaara's massive amount of chakra sitting. She had felt bad for the red head. She knew that he was trying to change his ways for some reason but he was getting resistance from his village and himself. Sitting down next to him Mai looked up at the sky and smiled. She had left her mask off again and the starlight made her tattoos look more elusive than ever. In his experience if he kept silence people would fill it with their voice and talk. However Mai seemed happy with the silence and she simply sat with him without saying a word. When the sun started to rise Mai got up and looked down at Gaara who was still sitting. "Good luck", was all she said and then she hopped back down into Gaara's room. Gaara's eyes widened as he looked at Mai's retreating form. Maybe this mission wouldn't be so bad. Gaara thought as he jumped down from the roof. It was time for him to meet his teammates Yaoki and Korobi.

After only getting an hour of sleep before the other sand sibling woke up Mai pushed herself sleepily into the kitchen where she had breakfast with Temari and Kankuro. "So what are we going to do?" Kankuro asked grumpily. "We aren't cleared for missions yet but we're gonna go crazy if we spend another day in here." Putting her fork down Mai turned her gaze toward Kankuro." "Well I think that I need to find another place to stay at least until I need to move on. I can't just keep using Gaara's room." Temari nodded in agreement and said, "You're right, eventually Gaara's going to need his room back." Motioning to Kankuro and herself she said, "We'll help you look." Before Kankuro could back out Mai nodded, "Thank you." "No problem." Kankuro muttered. He didn't want to spend another day in the apartment but that didn't mean he wanted to go apartment hunting. When they were all finished they got dressed and went on their way. At about noon the three ninja still had no luck finding a relatively nice apartment for weekly rent that wasn't completely disgusting or overpriced. Deciding that they needed to eat before continuing the group stopped at a nearby food stand with shaded seating. Unlike when Gaara went out crowds didn't part for the two older siblings but Mai could still feel the stares on her back and the cruel whispering voices that seemed to follow them. Temari and Kankuro acted as if they couldn't feel them but Mai knew from the look in their eyes that each glare and hushed word cut into them like a kunai or shuriken never could.

Unintentionally they had stopped at the hospital where Matsuri had been staying since she had arrived in the hidden village. The young girl had been emotionally scarred by the circumstances surrounding her parents' death. Half way through their meal the three heard a commotion around the hospital. Then, dressed only in a thin hospital gown, Matsuri sprinted toward them. Eyebrows raised in amusement Temari watched as the girl immediately spotted Mai and made a beeline for the tattooed warrior. Mai watched calmly from behind her mask as Matsuri rushed toward her and hid behind her back, as if using her as a shield. Soon after a few assorted hospital personnel ran out of the hospital and started searching for (what everyone assumed was) Matsuri. After a few moments they caught a glimpse of the girl hidden behind Mai's back and started toward the small group. Standing quietly as if to better guard Matsuri; Mai turned toward the approaching medical personnel. "Mam," one of them started, "Matsurisan needs to go back to the hospital for further psych evaluations. Keeping her face blank behind her mask Mai said, "who is she to live with while she lives in Sunagakure?" Startled at being asked such a question the medic stuttered, "W-wwe are not permitted to give out such information to unauthorized personnel." Before Mai could say anything else Temari spoke up in a firm tone that held no room for argument. "Tell her." "Her grandparents Fumio and Akari." The medic looked down as if ashamed. Nodding Mai looked toward the two sand siblings. "I think that it's time Matsuri went home. If you would excuse me I will escort her and then rejoin you for lunch when I have finished." Temari smiled coyly, "We'll go with you." Kankuro grumbled into his noodles. He hadn't even finished his meal when the two girls wanted to go off again. Seeing Temari's determined expression and Mai's cold mask Kankuro sighed. He knew it would be futile to argue so he just threw down money for their meal and they set off. After having got their address from the medic nin the small group quickly made their way across Sunagakure.

When they got to the address the three older ninja stopped, startled. What stood before them was a small toy shop, not a home. Confused and wondering if the medical nin had given them the wrong address they almost startled when an elderly man stumbled out of the store. "Woman!" he yelled toward the entrance, "I can't bend to your every whim! You have to pick if you want her room painted or not, you cannot have it both ways. Until then I am not going to buy paint we won't use!" Throwing his hands in the air the man turned and spotted the four adolescents staring at him. Grinning as if caught with his hand in the cookie jar the man introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Fumio the shop owner. If you're here to shop we're closed for the night but we'd be glad to have you back in the morning." "Fumio!" a voice yelled from the shop, "we can let a few people in to look at the store, you can't turn everyone away or we'll never sell anything!" Rolling his eyes the man turned back to the store where the other voice was emanating. "Akari we're closed! We can't just let everyone in whenever we please, we have store hours!" "We own the store baka! We can let anyone in that we want to!" "Well I don't want to!" The man yelled, a vein popping out of his head. Stomping out of the store came a heavier set woman with sharp muscles that could only come from crafting new items day in and day out. "Did you even ask them why they're here baka?" Akari asked, "They might not even want to come in the store and you're harassing them about store hours!" Huffing under his breath Fumio looked at the group who were now amused beyond belief. "Are you here to come in the store or not?" Keeping her cool Mai looked up at the man and smiled behind her mask. Matsuri would need some characters to keep her from brooding. "We're here to deliver your granddaughter Matsuri into your care." She said motioning to the girl who was now hiding her face under her short bangs. Completley taken off guard the elderly couple stayed quiet for a moment before exploding into a flurry of action. Before they knew it the three older companions had been hurried into a small apartment that connected to the store and food was set in front of them. Decidedly happy at the turn of events Kankuro dug in like there was no tomorrow. He had been grumpy ever since they had left their meals unfinished. Not that the two girls would have noticed while they were on their mission to find Matsuri's home.

Temari quietly ate, listening to the elderly couple talk. After a while Mai spoke up. "What caused Matsuri's parents to move out of the village?" Looking at each other sadly Fumio spoke up, "Matsuri's mother was our daughter. Her husband decided that he didn't want his family exposed to the lives of shinobi and so they moved out of the village. They had decided to move back when they realized they couldn't get away from the life of ninja. That was when the attacks started. They were harassed by other ninja until apparently they were…" Fumio stopped and swallowed hard while Akari choked down a sob. Looking down at her food Matsuri let a tear fall from her eye. She knew she would never be able to forget her parents death. Just before the three shinobi left, Temari looked toward the broken family. "Would either of you know a place to rent out for a few weeks at a time?" She addressed the elderly couple, "Mai has been looking for a descent place to stay for a few weeks." Smiling broadly Fumio turned toward Akari and nodded. "We have a small space above the store and our house that we've been trying to rent out for months now but not many people want to live above a toy store. "Would you be interested?"


	4. Chapter 4: This Is Not Goodbye

After seeing the apartment and negotiating a deal with Fumio and Akari Mai had a new place to stay for the duration of her residence. Smiling slightly she headed back to the sand siblings' apartment to gather her meager possessions and relocate them to her new space. She was glad to be out of the siblings way but she felt a small twinge of sadness that she wouldn't be able to sleep comforted by Gaara's scent any longer. Shaking off the strange feeling Mai gathered her things. As she traveled down the hallway she ran into Temari. "Mai", she started, "I was going to the springs for a cold soak if you'd want to join me. This heat is getting to me." Nodding Mai spoke softly, "I would love to, would you mind going with me to drop off my things before we soak?" "Sure." Temari replied. Yelling up the stairs she called out, "Kankuro, Mai and I are going to the caves for a soak. You want to come?" When all the girls heard was a snore from Kankuro's room the two decided to let the puppeteer rest. They both knew that despite how much they denied it they were still feeling the effects of their fight with the ANBU squad. Moving swiftly and efficiently the girls made their way to the toy store and dropped of Mai's things before making their way to the baths. In Suna there weren't many places where one could get completely out of the heat of the desert during the day. However the deep caverns on the back edge of the village were an exception. Not many civilians liked to visit the silently cold pools that resided in the caves because of the utter darkness that could envelope you but sand shinobi had made a habit of going when they were worn down.

Paying a few coins at the entrance the two girls moved toward the side of the cave that was meant for women and undressed. They carried a small lantern with them to light the way and not far from the changing rooms the two slipped into the cool pool that calmed their nerves and removed all traces of the desert heat. Sinking herself to her neck Mai let the cool water numb her aches and pains. Temari watched as all of Mai's tattoos changed their locations to fit their needs. Many of her reptiles and amphibious creatures disappeared onto Mai's submerged skin while her birds and mammals vied for space on her head, neck, and shoulders. The large bird that constantly rested on her forehead defended its place while the coyotes scared off anything else that tried to enter their space on Mai's cheek. Fascinated Temari just watched as fights broke out across Mai's skin. Flicking her eyes open, "hush," was all Mai said and the tattoos settled down into their temporary spots. The younger girl raised her arms out of the water and put them behind her head to allow more space for her land loving tattoos. Many that hadn't been able to secure a spot previously scurried over to them. "So how did you get your tattoos?" Temari ventured. Settling herself in for a lengthy explanation Mai answered. "My clan specialized in them. Each tattoo was chosen with great care and each clan member was covered in them. I can manipulate them into taking a temporary life off my skin so they can help me in battle. The older my clansmen got the more tattoos they had until there was room for no more. When a clansmen couldn't add anymore tattoos it signified their death. Upon death the tattoos are released and they turn into the living animals they were always meant to be. Only from my death can new life be created. It is believed that the dead clansmen's soul enters into the most sacred of their tattoos but no one has ever proven that." "What do you mean by their most important tattoo?" Temari asked curiously. "It was usually the first tattoo that you received but on rare occasions when a tattoo signifies a time of serious change for a person they can transfer to that tattoo." "What was your first tattoo?" Responding quietly Mai pointed to the large bird on her forehead with a sad smile. "My parents gave it to me a few days after I was born." Shocked at how soon Mai received her first tattoo Temari continued. "So is it your most valued tattoo?" Frowning Mai answer, "I am uncertain. There is only one other that could rival my roc and that is my coyote pack. They were the first tattoo I gave myself after my clans' extinction and they symbolize how I have avenged them. There is one coyote for each of the bandits that I killed." Nodding quietly Temari mulled over the information she had just received and didn't expect for Mai to answer in turn with a deep question. "So, what's really going on with you and your siblings? It's obvious that something has driven a wedge between you three yet you are trying to move past it." Temari looked up surprised and for a split second none of her emotions were hidden. Mai saw in her face a deep sorrow and regret that held onto her like a coyote did its prey. Pushing her emotions down Temari contemplated her decisions. She could refuse Mai her answers but in all likelihood she would find out from someone else regardless. Thinking it better that the younger girl hear it from herself Temari explained. "My youngest brother Gaara is the container for the sand demon Shukaku. In his more recent years he was unable to control the beast's appetite for blood and was a severe threat to our village." "Unable or unwilling?" Mai asked quietly. Looking up defiantly Temari continued, "He's changed, I've seen it myself. He wants to start a new path but our village is only making it harder for him." Keeping her gaze steady Mai spoke up. "I believe you. I've seen the pain in his eyes and his situation clearly explains it." _"The life of a jinchuriki is a hard one. Do not envy them for they are only to be used as tools of destruction. Yet it is possible that they may change this dream of a world into something better through the sacrifice of their lives…"_ Mai heard her sensei say in the back of her mind. She had not understood what he had meant at the time but it was clear to her now. "His path may not be easy but I am sure that Gaara will find his own way." Smiling gratefully Temari brought up another question. "So what are you going to do now that you've avenged your clan?" "I am unsure." Mai replied. "I usually do not like staying in one place for more than a week, I have been a nomad too long." "You wouldn't think of settling down with someone?" Temari asked incredulously. "I do not think anyone would truly consider it with me. I fear I am fated to be the last of my clan." Shocked Temari looked at Mai's impassive face. Shrugging Mai read the older girl's emotions, "It does not weigh on me as heavily as it used to. The Fates have made their decision and I have learned to live with it." Temari looked down at the water silently. She felt sorrowful for this young girl who was resigned to such a bleak future.

After a few more moments of quiet conversation Mai and Temari got out of the cold pool and numbly got dressed. "Would you join Kankuro and I for dinner?" Temari asked quietly. Nodding Mai replied, "Could I invite Matsuri and her family as well? It would be a nice change of pace." Hesitating as if gauging what Kankuro's reaction would be Temari nodded and smiled. "That would be great." Feeling as if a great weight held her down Mai walked slowly toward her apartment. After relaying the invite to Matsuri's family she walked up to her room and decided to sleep until she had to get ready for dinner at the Sand Siblings. As soon as her head hit the pillow Mai was asleep and her nightmares overtook her. _Looking up suddenly Mai heard a scream. Running as fast as she could the young child panted as she ran into her father's legs. She was suddenly seven again and she knew it was the day her clan was murdered. "Run!" Her father whispered to her urgently; his tattoos swirling dangerously on his skin. Appearing from seemingly nowhere her mother started ushering her into another room when she stopped abruptly. Looking back at her Mai saw the large arrow sticking out of her mother's chest. With her face twisted in a silent scream Mai's mother fell directly onto her daughter and Mai was crushed. She froze under her mother when she heard her father's yell stopped short and then she saw his body fall as well. Keeping herself still Mai didn't even wince when the bandits shoved a kunai through her arm to determine if she were alive. Believing her dead they left and started to search the town for the treasure that was supposedly hid there. Drawing ragged breaths Mai pushed her mind into a blank state. She waited a full day until she crawled out from underneath her mother's rotting corpse. She stumbled through her village, littered with the dead bodies of her family, friends, and clansmen. Once she had cleared the village she ran as fast as she could; hoping to get as far away from her home as possible._

Matsuri climbed the stairs to Mai's room and knocked quietly before entering. Fumio had told her to go and wake Mai so that they wouldn't be late to their dinner with the elder sand siblings. Despite their father's death the sand siblings were still considered prestigious hosts to have and the family did not want to be so rude as to be late. Matsuri cocked her head as she watched Mai sleep. The girl was unnaturally still and yet her eyes were rolling visibly behind her eyelids. Carefully walking up to the older girl Matsuri gently put a hand on her shoulder as if to wake Mai up. Feeling the hand in her sleep Mai snapped awake and grasped the enemy that was attacking her. Matsuri gasped at the suddenly strong grip and froze as she saw Mai's dead eyes behind her mask. Pushing away her fears Matsuri gently whispered, "Mai?" and the girl let go as if Matsuri were a hot pan she had burned herself on. "Sorry." Mai muttered before she got up briskly and moved to get ready. Shocked at Mai's brush off at the event Matsuri swore to never speak of it. It was clear to the young girl that Mai struggled with something that she couldn't seem to rid herself of. Once the small group was ready they set off to the apartment that belonged to the sand siblings. Mai took the lead and silently moved through the evening crowds. No one seemed to mind the masked woman that moved like a breeze. Most were accustomed to the strangeness of shinobi and no one took special notice of her. The three following her watched in awe. Mai moved as if she never even touched the ground. She seemed to be walking lazily yet they were hard pressed to keep up with her.

Once they had arrived everyone was invited in and the meal was already prepared. Mai helped set the table and then everyone started to eat. Kankuro had prepared one of his culinary arts that night and everyone thoroughly enjoyed the meal. The conversation was light and they all seemed content when Temari asked Mai a question with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Mai, Gaara should be home from his mission tomorrow and I was wondering if you would meet him at the gate since Kankuro and I have a couple of errands we have to run later in the day." Puzzled Mai nodded and continued her meal. 'Why would Temari have her meet Gaara at the gate?' Kankuro thought. Temari kicked his leg just as he was about to bring up the fact that they had never really met Gaara at the gate before so why would they need Mai to do it? However, to keep himself from getting another bruised shin Kankuro wisely kept silent.

After their meal was finished they spent time cleaning up and visiting. Over an hour after they had finished their meal Matsuri, her grandparents, and Mai left for the night. When Mai got back she couldn't sleep peacefully. Giving up on the idea halfway through the night she quietly made her way onto the roof and sat. The wind pulled at her hair and skin, softly tousling it. Looking up into the dark sky Mai thought of Gaara and wondered what he would be doing.

Gaara looked over to his comrades. Yaoki and Korobi were sleeping peacefully after a hard mission. Turning his attention to the sky Gaara peered at the moon. Sudden a soft wind blew through the trees and Gaara was reminded of Mai. 'What was she doing?' Staying in the same position, keeping watch till dawn Gaara twitched when Yaoki put his hand on his shoulder and indicated that they were ready to head back home. Pushing himself up Gaara waited for the two to clean up camp so they could set off toward Suna. Looking toward the horizon Gaara found himself not only wishing for a familiar sandy landscape but also a certain masked warrior…

Waking up Mai rolled and found herself falling. Once she had stopped herself she took stock of her surroundings. Realizing she must have fallen asleep on the roof Mai shook herself awake and headed to her room. Collapsing onto her bed she finally fell into a dreamless sleep. Mai pushed herself out of bed around noon with blurry eyes. She was finished getting dressed when she remembered that she was supposed to meet Gaara at the gates. Jumping out onto the roof again Mai started to jump rooftops to reach her destination sooner. Laughing happily under her mask Mai relished the desert sun and the wind that tossed her hair. When she finally reached the gate Mai found a small shaded area near the wall and waited. The guards regarded her carefully but let her stay. Nearing dinner time Mai got up from her spot and grabbed two to go plates from a nearby food stand. She knew from her own experience that Gaara would probably be hungry after a mission and she quietly ate hers while she continued to wait. Soon after she had gotten their food she could see three figures casually approaching the gate and being let through. Mai got up, sensing that it was Gaara and his two team mates.

Gaara sighed internally as he reached the gate. They had been running almost nonstop since they had woken up that morning. It wasn't that he was tired he was just ready to be home. Once they had been let through he bid Yaoki and Korobi goodbye and was surprised by the figure apparently awaiting him. Nodding he looked at Mai with a question in his eyes. "I was asked to come and greet you at the gate by your siblings." Mai replied to Gaara's unspoken question. Nodding Gaara's brow furrowed. His siblings had never really met him at the gate when he was sent on solitary missions, why would they send someone now? Falling into step next to Mai he was surprised again by the container of food she handed him. "I thought you might be hungry after your mission so I picked up some food for you. Temari and Kankuro had said earlier that you like salted meats so I tried to find something like that. Looking up at Mai with wide eyes Gaara's lips almost twitched into a smile. "Thank you," he said quietly before he dug into his food. Started slightly at his thanks Mai's eyes brightened as they continued to walk. Speaking quietly she said, "I found another place to stay while you were gone." Looking up from his food Gaara almost paused. He internally frowned. He didn't know why but it made him unhappy that she had found somewhere else to sleep. "Where." He questioned. "Matsuri is staying with her grandparents and they had a spare place for me to live in. It seemed more appropriate than keeping you from your room." "Thank you for your concern." Gaara said, troubled by Mai's use of the word appropriate. He really hadn't minded her sleeping in his room but if it made her more comfortable… Both shinobi moved swiftly toward the sand siblings apartment and they were confronted by an empty home.

"Looks like you have the place all to yourself." Mai said as she started to leave Gaara to his own devices. "Wait." Gaara said, not looking at her. "I wouldn't mind it if you stayed." Shocked and smiling slightly behind her mask Mai nodded and sat on one of the siblings' futons. Shrugging off his gourd Gaara settled himself on the futon opposite of her and closed his eyes while leaning back. The events of the past few days swirled in his mind. Usually when he got off a mission he wanted to be alone to think things through but when Mai had moved to leave for some reason he had wanted her to stay. Sensing that Gaara needed some quiet even though he wanted her there Mai mimicked his movements and leaned back. She was satisfied from the food she had gotten at the stand while waiting on Gaara and she was content to just sit calmly and keep him company. Mai felt her eye lids droop and despite the fact that she had slept late she fell into a restless doze. When Gaara heard Mai's breathing patterns deepen and slow he opened his eyes to find that she had fallen asleep. Quietly he marveled at her ability to seem completely at ease around him. He knew that shinobi felt the crazed power of Shukaku underneath his calm demeanor and it made them uneasy even if they hadn't heard of his reputation. Unknowingly Gaara pulled his lips up into a slight smile and closed his eyes again. For the first time in a very long time he was completely happy to be home…

Temari shoved Kankuro through the door to their apartment impatiently. For some reason he had frozen in the doorway and Temari was sick of being out in the sun. She had been running errands all day and her relatively newly healed muscles ached in the immense heat. Stumbling Kankuro fell the rest of the way into their apartment and Temari closed the door behind his prone form. Just as she was about to reprimand her younger brother for being such an idiot Temari paused. Gaara was resting on the couch while Mai was curled up on the other sleeping. Grinning Temari pulled Kankuro up and was about to push him into his room when Gaara opened one of his sea foam green eyes. "Gaara, you're back!" Temari cried softly. Nodding Gaara moved to get up when Kankuro, who had finally gotten up himself, moved toward the couch Gaara was occupying and sat down next to him. "Save me." He mock whispered to his younger brother, "She drug me all over town to run errands and we didn't even get the chance to stop and eat." Refraining from rolling his eyes at his older brother's dramatics Gaara tensed as Mai stirred.

 _Running, she was always running. She ran from her home, she ran from her nightmares. She was always moving. She ran to kill those who had killed her life and she ran to forget her past…_ Gasping Mai woke up. Her forehead beaded with sweat as if she really had been running. It took a few moments for Mai to realize a hand was on her shoulder. Looking up Mai saw Temari gazing at her with a concerned look. "Mai?" The older girl said uncertainly. "I'm fine." Mai mumbled under her mask. Getting up she moved to the door and nodded to the two confused looking sand siblings and the grim looking Gaara. She walked out quietly and shut the door behind her; disappearing into the streets. Temari and Kankuro shared a look once Mai had left as Gaara continued to stare at the door. "I'm unsure of why she left." Gaara said quietly. Kankuro and Temari looked over to him and Temari joined her two little brothers on the futon. "She didn't want to seem weak." Kankuro said. He knew how nightmares could shake someone up and he could see that Mai had just had a bad one. "Weak?" Gaara questioned his uncertainty barely visible in his voice. "No" Temari said, "not weak. She just didn't want to revisit whatever it was that caused her nightmare let alone have us here to witness it." Gaara nodded as if accepting that explanation and disappeared into a whirlwind of sand. Assuming that their little brother had just relocated to their roof the two older siblings sighed and went to make dinner for themselves. They knew that Gaara would come back inside when he was ready.

Moving quietly Gaara watched Mai walk down the streets and end up on Matsuri's grandparents roof. She pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at the sky somberly. Still moving quietly Gaara joined Mai and sat down next to her. He had grabbed his gourd as he had left and he then set it next to him away from Mai. Not acknowledging his presence Mai continued to stare out at the horizon. "Why'd you come?" Mai asked softly. "I am not sure but somehow it seemed like you should not be alone." Mai looked at Gaara sharply. "I am usually alone." She replied. He paused before responding."But now you do not have to be. It is a path that I must deviate from and I see that you need to as well. Your heart can be consumed by darkness if you do not try." "I am afraid it already has been." Mai said a silent tear falling down her masked face. She thought of the wicked men she had killed and she thought of the innocent lives she had taken just to get at them. What made her any different than those that had killed her parents? In her quest to find village's destroyers she had made herself into those she had hunted. "You can always turn back and hope that you may find your way out of the darkness that clouds your mind or you can continue on your path and never truly find peace. The choice will always be yours." With that Gaara got up and disappeared in a wave of sand. Looking at the falling sunset Mai caught herself smiling. Maybe she truly could find her way out of the darkness in her heart and mind.

A few weeks passed while Mai stayed with the Matsuri family. However Gaara could see that her nightmares were getting worse and that the wind pulled her heart to further places. One night while the two broken families were enjoying another meal together Mai quietly cleared her throat. She always left her mask on whenever she was in the presence of the Matsuri family. The whole group turned toward her and quieted down. "I just thought you should all know that I'm going to continue my travels tomorrow." Shocked Fumio and Akari started spluttering. "You should stay-" Shaking her head Mai smiled slightly under her mask. "Thank you. I have enjoyed my time here." "Then why won't you stay?" Matsuri asked quietly with tears in her eyes. She had started to idolize Mai and she was distressed at the thought of the older girl leaving her in the village alone. Mai stayed quiet and just as she was about to answer Gaara answered for her, "She is leaving because she has too." He could feel that Mai was being pulled to another place. She had been a nomad too long and the longer she stayed in Sunakagure the more restless she became. Kankuro frowned and Temari looked at Gaara knowingly. She knew that her youngest brother had taken a liking to Mai and she understood that letting someone go was not something he was accustomed to. Getting up the eldest Sand Sibling held her hand out to Mai. "Let me help you pack." Mai quietly got up on her own and followed Temari out of the apartment. The two girls walked down the deserted streets and almost silence. At night Suna was louder than most hidden villages. The severe heat of the day kept many indoors when they could but the desert could become deadly cold at night and others kept themselves inside. "You've been thinking about this for a while." Temari glanced over at Mai. "I have. I usually leave within a week of arriving some place but for some reason I didn't want to." Mai replied with a confused tone. "Are you going to come back?" Temari asked, her eyes searching Mai's mask for any sign of deception. "Yes." Mai said determinedly. "I feel happy here." Nodding Temari looked back at the road ahead of them. "Well then let's get you packed so you can leave tomorrow." At that Mai nodded stolidly and the two continued on.

In the few moments Mai had taken to pack Temari sat on her bed and made conversation. Mai had so little to take with her Temari couldn't really help in any way so she just kept the younger girl company. Bidding each other goodnight Temari left just as Fumio, Akari, and Matsuri made it back. "Thank you for opening your home to me." Mai said quietly when she met them in the foyer. Hugging her gently Akari smiled sadly. "We'll save our goodbyes for tomorrow but I just want you to know we'll be saving the apartment for you. Please come back any time." Nodding Mai turned toward Matsuri and almost jumped when the young girl pulled her into a fierce hug. "I don't want you to leave!" Matsuri sobbed and then ran to her room. Fumio shook his head and grasped Mai's shoulder. "She'll be fine." He reassured her and then moved toward Matsuri's room to comfort her. Nodding Mai went up to her room and sat on her bed. She waited a good hour after the others had fallen asleep and got up quietly. She soundlessly moved toward Matsuri's room and slipped a letter underneath the door. She had never liked goodbyes and so she had planned on leaving that night. Jumping on the roof Mai sat quietly and stared at the moon. Another hour later a shadow moved behind her and she cocked her head toward it. "It seems Fate had made my decision for me." She said quietly. Gaara stepped out of the shadows and sat down next to her; his gourd making a heavy thump on the roof. "You would leave without saying goodbye to them?" "Yes." "You would leave without saying goodbye to me?" He asked again. His voice softer than Mai had ever heard it. Chuckling harshly Mai replied, "That's what I've been debating up here for the last hour. However it seems Fate has already chosen my path for me." "Not everything is up to fate." Gaara said quietly. His eyes searched Mai's. She had left her mask off while she was on the roof and now her tattoos moved excitedly on her face. They were happy to be going somewhere new and they enjoyed the migratory life their master led. "No not everything." Mai said smirking slightly. Stepping closer she handed a letter to Gaara. "I want you to have this." He moved to take it and soon realized they were well within each other's personal boundaries. "Are you coming back?" He asked his eyes still on Mai's. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. It was a visitor's passport to Suna, there was no expiration date on it. Her black hair swirled on the wind and she turned her eyes toward the sky. "Yes, I swear it." She said softly as she vanished into the air. Gaara stood alone on the roof and looked at the sky. "Good." He said before disappearing into sand.


	5. Chapter 5: An Encounter With Seimei

_Time passes… like water flowing down from a mountain…_

Mai pushed herself off the ground and threw her kunai into a man's back. It made a wet thump as it hit its target and the man fell. His partner, a woman with blond hair and a deadly scythe screamed in rage and threw herself at Mai. _I can not die here._ Mai cursed herself. _I made a promise. I have to go… home…_ Growling in rage Mai released her Roc and it threw itself onto her opponent. Mai's coyotes had already been released onto the battle field. Growling, they finished off the third enemy while the roc decimated the blond kuniochi with the scythe. Just as her enemies fell, their eyes glazed over in death, Mai pulled her tattoos back onto her skin. She couldn't allow them to roam free but the effort made her collapse onto the ground. Shaking she forced herself to stand and run. She had been gone too long. It was time to go home… to Suna…

-Gaara-

Gaara looked up at the sky and tuned out Temari and Kankuro as they lectured the students. A lot had happened since Mai had left. Sasuke had left Konohagakure and Gaara was finally being recognized by the people of Suna. He still had some work to do on the jounin council and he didn't think he would ever earn the approval of the elders but at least he had made some head way. Looking over Gaara saw that Matsuri was timidly asking a question. Refocusing his attention he heard her and started to reply when he saw the other students tense. "Nevermind." He turned his eyes back toward the sky. _I wonder what she's doing?_ Gaara asked himself. He closed his eyes when Temari had the children break up in groups with each of the siblings. He knew that no one would chose him as their sensei but it still hurt every time that he opened his eyes to an empty space in front of him. Quite frankly it surprised him that the children seemed to respond to Kankuro and Temari so enthusiastically. They (his siblings) were almost as feared as he was in the village. Yet the students didn't seem to mind the elder sand siblings… just him…

When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see Matsuri. It had been a long time since the two families had gotten together for a dinner. They hadn't stopped meeting each other because of any ill will toward each other but it felt wrong that they were all gathered without Mai. Matsuri regarded him shyly and looked down at her feet when she talked to him. Just as the others were finished selecting their weapons Gaara looked at Matsuri quietly. "Do you think she'll come back?" He asked her. They both knew who he was referring to and Matsuri looked at Gaara with absolute trust. "I know she will." She said stubbornly. Wishing he could have as much faith as the younger girl Gaara moved to the weapons table. It was time for Matsuri to choose her weapon…

-Mai-

Mai ran doggedly toward Suna. She had taken a few hours rest but her injuries were serious enough to slow her down considerably. The wind urged her on and she could feel a tension in the desert. She needed to get to Suna… Something was happening…

-Matsuri-

Matsuri cried out as she was carried roughly from her home. _Please_ she thought _someone help me!_ Gaara simply walked out as the elders made their verdict to send just him and his two elder siblings. He knew not to expect help from the council. His siblings should have known that by now as well.

-Mai-

Mai stumbled as she stopped at the Suna gates. She flashed her passport and nodded as she passed the guards. The two men gaped as they watched the tattooed warrior pass through. It wasn't often that someone got an unrestricted passport to the hidden sand village and those that did were either political giants (personal advisors of the wind daimyo ect…) or close friends of those in charge of running the village. As soon as Mai entered she saw Fumio and Akari standing there waiting. Akari's eyes were red from crying and Mai was surprised to see them there. "Fumio, Akari?" she questioned. "Mai!" Akari sobbed and grabbed onto the bleeding nomad. "You've returned." She said relieved yet still paniced. "What is wrong?" Mai asked her voice clipped and cold. She knew that Akari meant well but she was still unused to the feeling of being hugged. She didn't like being trapped in someone else's grasp. Sensing her uneasiness Fumio pulled his wife off of Mai and explained the situation quietly. "Matsuri was taken earlier today by ninja who wishes to use her as bait." "Bait for what?" Mai asked her voice softening. "For Gaarasama." Mai's eyes narrowed slightly under her mask. "And who was sent after her?" Shaking his head sadly Fumio looked at Mai, "Temari, Kankuro, and… Gaara." Cursing under her breath Mai sped off to the gate and left. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her newfound family; even if she hadn't been asked to help on this mission.

-Gaara and Kankuro-

Gaara left Temari to deal with the wind user as he and Kankuro continued on to find Matsuri. The two siblings had just about caught sight of her when another sword user attacked them. Urging Gaara on ahead Kankuro leapt down to face his new opponent…

-Konoha Nine-

Hinata turned her byakugan toward the forest behind her. Focusing she saw a masked figure tailing them. Upon further inspection she could tell that the individual was injured in several places. Hinata was shocked to see the speed that the shinobi was traveling considering the shape they were in. It would be hard enough traveling that fast let alone doing it while they were injured. Neji also sensed the unknown shinobi and paused to determine their threat level. When they passed Temari, Shikamaru, and Ino's battle after hesitating for a few moments, Neji sent a message to Shikamaru. It didn't matter who they were, the strategist needed to know what was going on.

-Mai-

Mai didn't stop for Temari and the Konoha shinobi. She knew of Temari's strength and with the help of the Leaf, Mai was certain that the older girl could defeat her opponent. After seeing that Kankuro also had backup Mai continued to trace Gaara's chakra. He was close enough that she could sense him in her weakened state. Pushing herself harder Mai sped up even more and headed in the direction of Gaara. She wasn't sure why but she had a feeling that he would need her help soon enough.

-Gaara-

Exhausted Gaara almost collapsed completely after having defeated Suikon but he forced himself to stay standing up. With Lee's and Naruto's urgings he ran after Hoki to finally finish the battle. It was time to get Matsuri back once and for all. When Gaara cornered Hoki in a canyon the older man threw Matsuri aside and focused his attacks on the jinchuriki.

Mai had just run past Lee and Naruto and to follow Gaara. Alone he would most likely need support and Mai wasn't about to let him go without. Wind blew roughly through the canyon as Mai arrived in time to pull Gaara out of the way of wind storm attack. Surprised Gaara looked at Mai. His expression was completely blank yet his mind was racing. _When had she returned? What had she been doing? And why did she look so beat up?_ Gaara quickly looked over Mai's injuries and determined that they were not life threatening. However the pain showed itself in the way Mai's jaw clentched and her skin was pale. Yet the girl had still come to his aide. Why? Hoki tried goading Gaara into using Shukaku's power but before Gaara could think more on the subject his opponent sent the dragon swords on attack. It didn't seem to faze Hoki that a masked warrior had arrived to assist him. If anything he was even more determined to defeat the two young shinobi. One of the dragon blades was just about to impale Gaara when Mai shoved him once more out of the way but instead of dodging she took his place. The blade seemed to grin as it shoved itself painfully through Mai's torso. The girl coughed blood and groaned when it threw her on the ground to dislodge her. Grimacing Gaara was about to go and help Mai when he was forced to evade the blades once more. Backed into the canyon wall he didn't notice that Naruto had entered the battle until Matsuri had been freed and the blonde ninja came to help him. Just when Naruto had been thrown against the rock wall Gaara fought for the chakra to form a hardened sand dome that would protect one of his few friends. Frustrated Hoki finally trapped Gaara and smiled. At last he would have the power of Shukaku to resurrect Seimei.

-Naruto-

Naruto scratched his head when he caught up to Gaara. _The girl in the wooden restraints must have been Matsuri but then who was the other girl on the ground?_ Chalking her up to being another person needing to be protected Naruto quickly broke open Matsuri's restraints and started to help Gaara. There was no way that he was leaving Gaara to fight the enemy shinobi alone. Both of them had had enough of being alone…

-Temari-

Temari ached everywhere but she refused to acknowledge her pain. Her little brother was in trouble and she wasn't there for him… again. Sensing the lack of Gaara's chakra she worried that he would fall unconscious. It could happen to any shinobi and normally a ninja only needed rest to improve their condition. However, if it happened to Gaara it would be possible for Shukaku to make an unwanted appearance and then only the Fates could save them. She looked at Kankuro as she ran and tried to make eye contact with him but he kept his gaze firmly ahead.

Kankuro worried about Gaara but he knew this was something that his little brother had to overcome. If he wanted to gain the trust and acceptance of the village he had to keep Shukaku under his control even if he was completely drained of chakra. He could feel Temari's eyes and he knew that she wanted to reaffirm her concerns with him but Kankuro refused to make eye contact. Somehow he needed to believe that Gaara wouldn't lose control and looking at Temari would only cause him to doubt his younger brother. So he kept his gaze toward Gaara and prayed that his little brother would be alright.

-Matsuri-

Matsuri hid behind a rock while she watched the battle between her sensei, Naruto, and Hoki. When Mai had appeared she had almost cried with relief. She could only hear her voice but she had never felt so happy in her life since her parents had died. Once she had been released by the strange shinobi that called himself Naruto she was surprised to see Mai on the ground. She had wanted to go to the other girl and pull her to safety but Mai was lying right in the way of Hoki. Matsuri wasn't sure that she could save the other girl without getting herself killed. Cursing herself for her weakness Matsuri watched helplessly as Gaarasama and Naruto fought.

-Mai-

Mai gasped in pain as she hit the ground. She closed her eyes for what felt like only a second but when she opened them again the blonde shinobi from earlier with the Konoha headband was on the ground and Gaara had determinedly put up a sand barrier around him. Mai blinked slowly again as her breath rattled in her chest and when she opened them again Gaara was being shut in a cage. Trying to push herself up Mai only managed to get on all fours when she collapsed again. Just before she lost unconsciousness Mai tried to reach for Gaara. When the last bar shut on his cage her arm fell and her eyes dimmed…

-Gaara-

When his cage was fully shut Gaara created a third eye and tried to keep track of the fight. Naruto like always was not going to give up and Matsuri was still hidden safely behind a rock. Mai was on the ground, the sand beneath her darkened with blood and her eyes were open but unseeing. Her breathing was slow and painful. It seemed as if she could only manage shallow breaths in her unconscious state. Suddenly Gaara couldn't concentrate anymore because of the pain of his chakra being extracted. Screaming he felt Shukaku pounding his cage loose inside of Gaara's mind.

When Temari and the others arrived Naruto was trying to go and help Gaara fight off a white haired shinobi that none of them recognized. Matsuri tried to explain the situation but Temari didn't hear a thing after Matsuri said Mai's name. "Mai's here!?" She exclaimed.

"Yes she is." Shino said quietly, "Why, because Matsuri just said so and the recon team spotted her as she came onto the battle field."

Temari looked at Shino confused and Kankuro rolled his eyes, "Can someone else explain please?" he asked. "She came onto the battlefield a while ago but none of us knew who she was. She didn't join any of the fights until now so we assumed she was neither a threat nor ally." Neji explained. Speaking up quietly Hinata said, "She was so injured I didn't think she would even be able to join in one of the fights." "What?" The puppeteer asked, concerned. He was glad that Mai had showed up but why would the younger girl try to fight if she was already injured? "Gaara." Temari breathed and all of the shinobi looked to the battlefield. Slowly sand was rolling off of the red head and Shukaku was forced back into his cage.

Watching breathlessly they all were astonished when Gaara finally defeated Seimei without Shukaku. The reincarnated shinobi was crushed to dust. When Gaara collapsed they all ran to his aide but one single person ran elsewhere. Matsuri sprinted, her eyes leaving a trail of tears behind her as she tried to get to Mai. Thankfully Gaara had remembered that Mai was there and kept her above the sand the entire time. The ground beneath the masked shinobi was slick with blood and Mai was an unhealthy shade of white.

Before Matsuri could call the others over a masked man with white hair and a Konoha headband swiftly leapt down. Smiling beneath his blue mask he said quietly, "I'll get her to a hospital.", and then leapt away. Kakashi and Jiraiya had arrived just in time to see Gaara finish off Seimei. Kakashi's keen eye had seen the fallen nomad and recognized her need for immediate medical attention. Before anyone else could cause a ruckus he scooped her up and started to run back to Konoha. Catching up to him Jiraiya looked at the young girl and smiled. "She remind you of somebody?" Looking downward Kakashi grimaced, "Something like that." When he looked down he was reminded of Rin and her sacrifice for the village. The hole in this girl's chest was not unlike that of which Rin received. Running faster Kakashi hoped that they could get Mai to Konoha in time.

-Sand Siblings-

Gaara blinked heavily as he lay in his hospital bed. It was times like this that he wished he could sleep. After Naruto's outburst in the hospital bed beside his Gaara's thoughts had been racing. Before he could manage a meditative state, now it was all but impossible. When he had first arrived he was barely able to move. Chakra exhaustion always seemed to affect him harshly and usually Shukaku tried to take advantage of times like these to break out. Trying to ignore Shukaku's muted yells in the back of his mind Gaara sat up slowly when his two siblings walked in. Crossing his arms and closing one eye Kankuro looked his younger brother up and down. Gaara had worried him when he had passed out (or at least Gaara's version of passed out) after his battle with Seimei. When they had been reassured that Gaara was alright the two shinobi had started to try and look for Mai but there was no trace of the young girl except for a rather large bloodstain on the ground where Matsuri had been staring open mouthed. They had tried to get an explanation out of the girl but all they could make out was something like, "he just picked her up and ran. I don't…. I don't understand. He just picked her up and ran away with her."

When the two had gotten to Konoha they had learned from the Hokage that Mai had been taken to the hospital shortly after the battle was over due to her dire need for medical attention. The siblings had asked to see her and they were shut down by an elderly nurse with a rather large mole on her ear. As they told Gaara what had happened the young red head didn't move until they were finished and then he started to get up. "Gaara!" Temari exclaimed, "You're still very weak you need to rest so that we can return home." Refusing to respond Gaara got up, got dressed and started toward the nurses' station. He couldn't explain to his siblings how he felt. All he understood was that he just had to see her. He had to know why she left… and why she came back.

Walking quietly up to the nurses station Gaara had to clear his throat to be noticed. A nurse looked up and unconsciously flinched backward while one of the older nurses got up and addressed Gaara. "How can I help you?" She asked politely; her aged face showing no fear of the small red head in front of her. "I need to know which room a girl named Mai is staying. She would have been brought here in critical condition." Raising a wrinkled eyebrow the nurse nodded and searched her charts for a moment before returning to the sand siblings with an answer. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you that. Mai is not allowed to have visitors yet considering the injuries she came in with." "I need to see her." Gaara stated. "You can't, at least not yet. The order was given by the Hokage and I'm not in the habit of disobeying her." Her tone was firm and didn't allow for arguments. Narrowing his eyes Gaara nodded and then started off toward the Hokage's office. He wasn't about to take no for an answer.

Kankuro and Temari hurried after him. They both wanted to see Mai soon but if Tsunade had said no one was to visit they weren't going to argue with the Hokage. However Gaara apparently had other plans. Arriving at her office the sand jinchuriki waited patiently while Shuzune went to announce his arrival. Tsunade didn't usually allow unscheduled visitors into her office but both knew the pull the youngest sand sibling had with his village. Just as Gaara was entering her office Naruto was leaving with Jiriayia. Nodding in passing Gaara couldn't help but notice that Naruto seemed… eager to leave his home village. Considering his strength in bonds with the others in his village Gaara was surprised to see that Naruto would be happy to leave the village. Saving that thought for later Gaara readied himself to see Tsunade.

Tsunade blew some bangs out of her face. Today had been somewhat sour. She was glad that the mission she had sent the genin on had been successful but for some reason she was sad. Thinking back on Naruto and Jiriayia's departure Tsunade shook herself. Certainly she wouldn't be so sad over something as trivial as seeing the little blonde trouble maker off. Looking up she saw Gaara enter into her office with his two siblings and Shizune. "Well?" Tsunade questioned, waiting for some sort of hint as to why the sand siblings were in her office. She hadn't really listened to what Shizune had been saying, she had just decided to let the sand brats in. "Tsunadesama!" Shizune exclaimed exasperated. "They're here to request to see Mai." "Ehh?" Tsunade looked toward the three. "No. She's still in a decent amount of pain and she's not even awake." Flapping a hand as if to shoo them out of her office Tsunade turned back to her dreaded paperwork. Not willing to be deterred Gaara ignored the gesture and said, "I need to see her." Looking back up Tsunade examined Gaara more closely. She saw something in his expression that promised he would go and see the young girl in question even though Tsunade had said no. Deciding it would be better if she was there to supervise the situation Tsunade sighed. "Fine." Getting up she walked toward the door and started toward the hospital. Surprised Shizune called after her but Tsunade just continued walking. At least this little break would keep her from her paperwork just a little while longer. On the way to the hospital Matsuri spotted the small group and joined them. She was just as keen as the others to see Mai. Once on the third floor of the hospital Tsunade abruptly stopped at a room and after making sure that the sand siblings would stay outside while she went to check in on her patient before she received her visitors.

Mai was first aware of the smell of antiseptic. Turning her head slightly she tried to pry her eyelids open. She wasn't used to being in a hospital and she didn't like the idea of being vulnerable. Finally succeeding she groaned and let her eyes adjust to the dim lights. Tsunade gave a small smile as she watched her patient return to the waking world. The girl had come to the hospital in terrible shape and although the worst of her wounds were more recent she had other serious wounds that looked like they were at least a few days old. If Tsunade was right, and she usually was, she would have guessed that the girl had just finished with a fight when she had run to the Suna nin's aid. Leaning against a wall Tsunade waited for her patient to fully awaken. Taking a small breath Mai opened her eyes fully and oriented herself. Noticing the figure in the corner of her room Mai tried to push herself up in a more seated position. Tsunade realized what the girl was trying to do and rolled her eyes. _Why did all the younger generations think that the moment they awoke from being in the hospital they were well enough to start moving around?_ Tsunade came over and helped Mai into a more comfortable position while the girl winced from her healing wounds. Once she was settled Mai remembered why she was in the hospital in the first place. Trying to keep the concern out of her voice she asked, "How's Gaara and the others? Did they get Matsuri back?" "They're fine. Gaara suffered from chakra exhaustion but he's fully recovered now. Matsuri was rescued and Gaara defeated what seemed to be the last of his opponents with the help of Naruto." Tsunade tried to soothe the young girl. Seeing that the news only slightly calmed the girl Tsunade sighed. "See for yourself, you have visitors." With that Tsunade opened the door and let the Suna nin into the room. The small group walked in quietly and Matsuri almost gasped in seeing Mai without her mask. She had never seen the nomad's face before and was surprised by the tattoos. The only thing that stopped her was a small glare from Gaara. Despite Gaara's attempt at trying to keep Matsuri's surprise unnoticed Mai saw the girl's reaction. Keeping her face blank Mai turned to Gaara's eyes. Looking at him reminded her that she wasn't the only one to have been rejected and alone. Suddenly Matsuri started sobbing and ran toward Mai, hugging her tightly. "We were so worried and you were gone for so long. And then you came back but you were hurt and someone else took you away again and and and…" Akwardly patting the girl's back Mai's vision started darkening from the pain of being hugged so tightly with her still healing injuries.

"Baka!" Tsunade shouted at the young girl when she saw Mai's distress. Before Tsunade could get Matsuri off of Mai she passed out. Pulling the still sobbing girl off the injured patient, Tsunade huffed and gently (well Tsunade's version of gentley) pushed the girl out of the room. Running her chakra over Mai Tsunade reassured herself that the girl's health hadn't been seriously jeopardized. Turning to the remaining Suna nin she glowered at them. "Do not touch her. You may stay with her in shifts of one person in the room at a time since she seems uncomfortable in the hospital." Stomping out of the room the fifth Hokage prepared herself to get back to her paperwork.

"I'll take the first shift." Gaara stated quietly and then walked over to the window. When had gotten out of his hospital room it had been early evening. Now it was dark out and he suspected that his siblings were tired from having watched over him while he was chakra exhausted. They both knew that he preferred at least one of them by his side at all times when he was weak. Although he was less hated by his village the elders and the council still thought of him as a threat and all threats to Suna must be eliminated. The two elder siblings smiled and then Temari walked over to Mai. "It was good to see you again." She said and lightly patted the younger girl's shoulder. Kankuro followed her lead and smirked at the bed ridden warrior. "Too bad you weren't awake long enough to talk to us." He said quietly, his face suddenly somber. "See ya when ya wake up -jan."

Gaara watched his older siblings leave and then turned back to the window. Shukaku had been relatively quiet during his stay in the hospital and even now at night when he was most active. Carefully prodding the mass of red chakra in his mind he heard a grumbling reply from the tanuki. It seemed that Shukaku was just as exhausted by having his chakra sucked out as Gaara was. Deciding to leave sleeping dogs lay, or in this case tanuki, he watched the night sky peacefully.

Mai stirred slightly. She had wanted to stay awake and give Matsuri whatever reassurance she needed but it had hurt so much when the young girl had hugged her. She must have been more injured than she had first thought when she ran after Gaara and Matsuri. Opening her eyes she looked over toward her window and saw a familiar figure. "Gaara." She whispered still half asleep. She was tired from that day's events. Hearing Mai call for him Gaara walked to her bedside and looked at her. She was covered in white bandages. She didn't even have a shirt on considering that her entire chest was padded and wrapped in the same white gauze. The tattoos that Gaara could see peeking out of the bandages seemed to be moving sluggishly. Watching his gaze Mai answered his unvoiced question. "My tattoos respond to my state of being and right now I'm drugged up to my eyeballs." Trying to fight off sleep and failing Mai let her eyelids slid close. Not expecting an answer Gaara quietly asked, "Why? Why did you come after me? Why did you save me?" Furrowing her brow Mai answered without opening her eyes, "because," she said softly, "it's what friends do." Smiling as if satisfied with her own answer Mai breathed deeply. "Then why leave? Why come back?" Gaara asked, again not expecting an answer. And almost too softly to be heard Mai replied, "because I missed… -hem…" Gaara didn't catch the last part of the sentence before Mai drifted off into another drugged sleep. Pushing back a strand of thin black hair Gaara let a small frown contort his mouth. "Missed who?" This time Gaara didn't receive an answer, just a heavy sigh from Mai as she tried to get comfortable with her injuries while still sleeping. Several times Mai woke up during the night but instead of being coherent she was confused and half asleep. Each time Gaara comforted her and got her to sleep again. The last time Mai had insisted on him staying near her bedside and each time he tried to sneak away to the window she seemed to wake again in confusion. Resigning himself to the chair for the remainder of the night he stayed there until Temari came to relieve him the next morning. Nodding to her he spoke softly so as not to wake Mai. She had awoken again an hour earlier despite the fact that Gaara was still sitting by her side and she still had seemed confused and disoriented. "She seems to need someone by her bedside." Nodding Temari smiled inwardly. It seemed as if Gaara had stayed most of the night comforting the girl. Delighted with her brother's growth Temari took Gaara's place by Mai's side. The girl shifted and frowned in her sleep; Gaara hesitated as if he were going to insist on staying a little longer when he disappeared in a swirl of sand. "She left us with barely a goodbye and yet he didn't want to do the same to her." Temari said shaking her head. "What have you done to him?" She asked the unconscious nomad, a sad smile on her lips.

Putting a calloused hand on Mai's face Temari gently pushed the girl's hair off her face. "Why did you have to leave?" Temari already knew the answer even if Mai herself did not. She could see that Mai was restless and seemed to need to be on the move. Temari wondered if Mai would ever be able to settle down and have a life, no, a family of her own.


	6. Chapter 6: To Catch a Friend

After a few days of complete bed rest Mai was able to sit up on her own. That was when the sand siblings received the order from the council to return home with Matsuri so they could give a complete debrief of what had happened. Temari was the one who received the message from the Hokage when it came in. Thanking her Temari looked up at the older woman, "Will Mai be able to travel by tomorrow?" Tsunade's eyes hardened. She could see how much the sand siblings seemed to care about Mai but the young nomad was nowhere near ready to walk out of the hospital unaided let alone make the three day trip to Suna.

"No." She said a tone of finality in her voice. Nodding Temari quickly left to go tell her siblings. Kankuro was the one with Mai at the time. They were both conversing quietly. Well Mai was quiet and Kankuro was as boisterous as ever. Temari had already told Matsuri and Gaara about their orders and the red head had decided to go with Temari to tell the others. Unfortunately since the first incident Matsuri was not allowed to visit Mai until her ribs were fully healed. When they walked in Kankuro had been telling a joke and Mai sat there with a slightly amused look on her face. Rolling her eyes at Kankuro's antics Temari lightly head slapped her younger brother. "Idiot." She said, "Even though I doubt it would be possible don't try to get Mai to laugh. Her ribs wouldn't be able to take it right now." Mai glanced over to Temari with a surprised look in her eyes. She still didn't understand how the siblings had forgiven her so easily even though she had left them so abruptly. Deciding to change the subject she asked about why Gaara and Temari had come. Temari looked over to Gaara and sighed heavily. The red head kept his arms crossed and a blank look on his face. "Kankuro, we were ordered to leave for Suna tomorrow at first light." "What?" Kankuro said, "What about Mai?" "What about her?" Temari said. She's not a Suna nin so our village doesn't have orders for her. She would be allowed to join us if she wanted to but according to the Hokage she isn't even close to being ready for her release yet. "I'm sorry." Temari said looking at Mai. "I wish you could come with us." Mai nodded. She knew she was still weak but if the sand siblings were leaving she didn't know how long she could force herself to stay in the hospital. Quite frankly it put her more on edge than she had ever let on and it was only their presence that had kept her in bed. Once they had all left she threw her covers off and sat up. Testing how her feet felt on the floor she tried to stand. She held her weight up for a moment and then started to fall. However, before she could make it to her date with the floor, sand shot up and supported her weak form. Expressionless she turned to where Gaara was now standing. "I thought you went to pack." Mai said. "No you didn't." Gaara retorted a strange form of anger burning in his chest. "You knew I was here the whole time. Yet you still tried to get up and almost hurt yourself. Why?" "I knew you would catch me if I fell." She said as sand pushed her firmly but gently back into her bed. "How?" Raising and eyebrow Mai replied, "Because you are my friend… aren't you?" Gaara hesitated and then said, "Yes, but this does not mean I want you to put yourself in the position to fall so that I must catch you." Smiling with her eyes Mai said, " **Next time I will catch you Gaara.** " Smirking Gaara disappeared once more into sand, this time actually leaving. When Mai was positive that she was alone she got up once more. "But to catch you Gaarasama I must be there with you and I cannot do that in a hospital. Once she had positioned herself on the floor she formed a few hand seals. This type of jutsu would lengthen her overall recovery time but it would get her to Suna with the Sand Siblings.

The next morning the four Suna nin were gathered at the gate and had just given their farewells to Shikamaru and Konoha when a figure stepped out of the shadows. "Leaving without me?" Mai asked. She was still covered in bandages but seemed to be moving normally. Surprised, everyone in the group gaped except Gaara; he just raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "You were released by Tsunade?" He questioned. "Yes, I was." Mai said truthfully. She knew she wouldn't have been able to escape the hospital without Tsunade's ok so she had sent for the Hokage early in the morning. When the Hokage had finally arrived she had pegged Mai's jutsu but had let her leave anyway. "You'll only make yourself worse." The Hokage said as Mai was about to leave." "I know, but it's worth it." She said as she leapt out of the window. Shaking her head Tsunade grumbled about going back to bed when Shizune crept out of the shadows and attacked her with paperwork.

Mai had used a jutsu that would allow her to draw on her tattoo's energy. This would work for as long as she needed it to but when she released it the tattoos would demand her energy in return. The longer she held the jutsu the worse her condition would be when she released it. The trip took the normal three days. They didn't travel at high speeds but they were all eager to get home. Matsuri was practically dancing with excitement as they neared the village. When they finally got there they all entered without any difficulties from the gate guards. Once they had gotten through Mai looked toward Matsuri. "Do your grandparents still have a room for me?" She asked quietly. She had donned her mask when she had left the hospital and the younger girl seemed more comfortable around her now. "Yes! They kept it just for you!" Matsuri said while smiling. "Then I will take you home. I'm sure these three have reports to file." Mai said the last part with mirth. She was desperately glad that she was not an official shinobi as it seemed to require mountains of paperwork. Snorting in displeasure the two older sand siblings headed off to the Kazekage towe. After Gaara had watched Mai walk away for a few moments with Matsuri he followed his siblings.

Matsuri's reunion with her grandparents was heartwarming if not a little bit much. Mai had never been one for overly physical affection since her clan had been killed and she had laid under her dead mother for a day. It just reminded her of too much pain. Upon Mai's insistence Fumio took her month's rent payment and went up to her room. She quietly asked him not to allow anyone up to her room for a few days. She was in pretty rough shape before she had performed her jutsu and now she would only be worse. It would take a few more days before she would be able to walk around on her own again. Mai grabbed a few jugs of water and then went up to her room to release her jutsu and rest. Sitting down on the bed Mai made sure she had water at her bedside and she had changed her bandages again. Sighing she released her jutsu and immediately collapsed on the bed in pain and exhaustion. The tattoos had tried not to take too much but they needed the energy that she had taken from them. Moaning softly Mai fell into unconsciousness.

Fumio looked up to Mai's room worriedly. He hadn't heard any noise from her room since she had gotten back and it had been two days already. He had succumbed to his concerns earlier and had cracked open her door to check and see if she was okay. She had just seemed to be sleeping and she had water by her bedside. He wasn't sure but she had looked like she was still in the same bed clothes she had changed into on the day she had first come back. Succumbing once more to his concerns Fumio crept back up to her room and walked in quietly. "Mai?" He asked nervously grasping the girl's shoulder to wake her up. Shivering slightly Mai slightly opened one eye. She hadn't taken off her mask but Fumio could still see her eye. "I'm fine." She said weakly. "Please leave me to rest." Normally Fumio would have never been happier to leave the girl to her rest but he leaned in closer and felt her forehead underneath her mask. She didn't have the chakra needed to seal it in place. Pulling back quickly he looked at her with worry. "Mai," he said quietly, "you have a high fever. I think you're wounds might be infected if you're feeling this bad." Mai would have responded except her open eyes rolled up into her head as she fell unconscious once more. Acting quickly Fumio called Akari up to Mai's room. "Baka!" Akari said as she started to curse under her breath. "Matsuri!" Akari yelled down the stairs. "Hai?" Matsuri replied. "Run quickly to the hospital and request transport for an injured nin. Quickly!" Akari pulled some of the water from the unused water jugs in the room with a cloth and started rubbing the nomad's brow. "Stupid girl thought she could get through this with a few days of sleep and she'd be fine but she pushed herself too hard." Fumio shook his head and went downstairs to wait for the hospital transport.

The transport quickly loaded Mai up and took her to the hospital where she was quickly admitted and given proper medical treatment. The elderly couple followed them there and waited with Matsuri for news on Mai. After around two hours Mai was settled and the medical nin were treating her. Fumio had been right. The doctor came back and gave them an update on her condition. She was still injured from her previous battles and a few wounds had gotten infected. On top of everything she was exhausted from her trip and the use of her jutsu. When she was resting the doctor let them in to see her for a few moments and then they had to leave. Once again Mai woke up to the smell of a hospital but this time she fell back into blackness before fully regaining consciousness.

Gaara looked up as he heard a knock on the door. For a moment he hoped that it was Mai but it seemed as if it was Matsuri and her grandparents. He hadn't seen Mai for a few days and he just assumed that she was tired after the trip even if he felt a little unnerved about it. Opening the door he called for Temari and Kankuro. They were both fully rested from their trip from Konoha but none of them had been given a new mission yet. "What is it?" Gaara asked when everyone was gathered. He could tell from the look on Akari and Fumio's face it was serious and in all likelihood involved Mai.

Once the siblings had received the new of Mai's condition they all hurried over to the hospital. When they got there they were denied access to her and even Gaara's heavy glare couldn't change the doctor's mind. After a few more minutes of arguing they all took "no" for an answer and retreated to their respective homes. Gaara however wasn't to be denied so easily. When he and his siblings had returned home he retired to the roof. Once there he disappeared and then reappeared outside the window to Mai's room. Gently using sand to pry open her window he went and sat by her. She almost looked as bad as she had when he was first allowed to see her in Konoha after the battle. She tossed restlessly in her sleep. Walking up to her slumbering form slightly, Gaara used sand to carry a chair next to her bedside. When he was seated he cautiously patted Mai's shoulder to reassure her even if she was asleep. The girl sighed as if relieved and then rolled on her side toward him. Her mask had once more been removed and her skin shone in the moonlight. Settling in Gaara waited with her all night. At one point Mai woke up and startled at the sight of Gaara. "Where am I?" She whispered. From what she last remembered she was supposed to be in her apartment and this was definitely not her apartment. "Hospital." Gaara said brusquely. He didn't want to upset her (although that seemed impossible), she had made him very… anxious with her behavior. Nodding Mai closed her eyes, she would learn the rest of the story tomorrow she was sure. Now however sleep was pulling her under once more. "Mai," Gaara started, deciding to use a tactic that seemed to work before, "Did you miss me while you were gone?" Turning her head and frowning Mai said, "Yes," she sighed, "I missed his hair, I missed his smell, I missed… him." "Then why did you leave if you were going to miss me?" "Don't know." Mai said and breathed deeper. Gaara frowned slightly. How was he supposed to respond if he (nor Mai) knew the reasons behind her actions.

A week passed by as Mai recovered properly. She was almost tied down to the bed by Kankuro a couple of times and she received more than a few light head slaps from Temari. When the doctor found Gaara in Mai's room the morning of the night he had stayed with her the man had thrown his hands in the air and said, "Why do I even try?!" before he stomped out of the hospital room. Gaara had just stared impassively and stayed by Mai's side so she could sleep peacefully. Strangely enough Mai received multiple private visits from Baki. Quite frankly the older jounin master was the only person so far that could force Gaara out of Mai's room

Mai shifted as she waited for Baki. This was to be the last of their meetings and it would decide everything. He had offered her a paid job as an unattached third party for Suna. She was to wander the nations in search of any information that would be deemed as important news for Sunakagure. This included locations of missing nin, rebellions and neighboring countries, and most certainly the location and operations of the Akatsuki. The job was considered of the highest secrecy and considering Mai's past she most certainly would not be associated with the Land of the Wind. She would not be the only unaffiliated nin assigned the job but she would be one of the more elite. Baki walked into the room in a brusque manner. Most thought he had a stick up his ass but quite frankly Mai thought he was the most flexible of the council. His copious amount of battle experience made him as adaptable as the desert sands and he was the most willing to change from Suna's old ways. However his dry humor and sharp mind did not allow him to suffer fools lightly, if at all.

Looking down at the almost fully healed teenage girl in the hospital bed he wondered if he was doing the right thing. By all accounts this was one of Gaara's few friends and he (along with council) were going to send her on a dangerous mission where she would more than likely be killed and most certainly would not be back to the village any time soon. However she was one the best they could recruit and if he were honest with himself Baki knew she was the best. She had been traveling alone and as a nomad for almost her entire life. This meant she knew the lands and how to best find the information they needed. Quite frankly her relationship with Gaara really only made her a better candidate if it made her more loyal to the sand than the money did. "So he's to be Kazekage." Mai said quietly. She knew that the information was beyond confidential but she needed to know who she would be working under. Baki nodded and pulled out a formal sheet of paper and a pen. "The contract binds you until you decide or are unable to continue with your assigned duties. When you have formally resigned your payments from Suna will cease and your presence in Suna will no longer be needed. However you would be able to come and go as you please if you want to." Nodding Mai looked up at Baki, "When will he know?" "As soon as the ceremony is over he will be debriefed on all major operations including this one." "At least then he'll know why I left… I promised the next time he fell I would catch him." "And you will." Baki replied to the somber female. "However in this case it will be more a task to prevent him from falling in the first place." "Of course." Mai hardened her expression and quickly signed the contract. "When do I leave?" "As soon as you are physically capable." "I will be discharged from the hospital tomorrow so I should be able to leave that night." "Fine." Baki said. "Remember to send regular reports if you can and if they can't be regular just try to get information to us in any way you can." Mai nodded and watched Baki leave the room. She knew he would tell the council of her compliance with their deal. Sighing she got up and put on her mask. She wouldn't be able to face her friends tomorrow knowing that she would only be leaving that night. She quickly put on her clothes and packed her light bag. She didn't even have the chance to sleep a proper night in her apartment. When she was ready she hopped out onto the hospital roof. She didn't reveal her surprise when she saw Gaara on the roof looking at the new moon. "You're leaving." He stated. His eyes were cold with distrust and she could tell he was confused as to why she was leaving. "Yes." Mai said keeping her eyes on his. "Why?" He asked. "I don't think I should be the one to tell you." Mai said, "However you'll know soon enough." She quickly and quietly stepped up beside him and looked at the sky. "I promise, I will come back… Congratulations." She said and disappeared into the wind. Gaara looked at the stars as Mai disappeared into the night for the second time in his life. He was confused about the 'congratulations' but he brushed it away. "I'll hold you to it." He said and disappeared into sand.

-Mai-

A few months later when Gaara was given the position of Kazekage a masked figure in the crowd clapped along with the others. Mai kept her face hidden under a cowl so she would not be recognized. Her leave to see the new Kazekage's robing ceremony had been denied by the council. So here she stood; watching from the shadows. She smiled widely under her mask. "Congratulations again, Gaara." She said as she disappeared in a gust of wind.

-Gaara-

Gaara paused during his speech and looked around as he caught the scent of wooded trees and running water. The scent was identical to Mai's… Shaking his head Gaara pushed away the thought. She still had not returned…

-2nd Chunin Exams Mai-

She watched as the desert threw its' worst creatures at the genin taking the exam. Some would die, she was sure of it but others would come out stronger. Including the Kazekage, even though there was an assignation plot…

-Months later-

Naruto rubbed his head. Jeeze, he'd just got back from three years of training with Jiriayia and Sakura pummels him for his new sexy jutsu. Smiling like a dope he got up. It was good to be home.

-Gaara-

Gaara looked up at the sky. He had just gotten finished with his meetings and it was late. He rubbed his neck. He never thought he would be the type of person that was a pencil pusher but here he was. He looked up at the sky once more. He was thinking of a girl with a strange bird tattoo when he spotted a non-indigenous species of bird flying over the village. Narrowing his eyes Gaara scrutinized the bird. Something was not right…

-Mai-

She pushed herself harder. Her speed was incredible and yet she still was not fast enough. She had to save this next jinchuriki. He was so much more important than the others. Not because he was more crucial to the Akatsuki's plans but because he was someone she still considered a friend. She just had to save him. She had sent a letter to Suna telling them of the Akatsuki's plans but she didn't think it would make it there in time. Praying to the Fates she pushed herself faster. She just had to save him…

-Gaara-

His thoughts faded in and out as he felt his armor breaking. He knew he was being carried but it was so hard to think let alone register the world around him.

-Mai-

She had finally made it to the country they were in but she still had a while to go before she caught up with the Akatsuki. She prayed that she wouldn't be too late…

-Naruto-

He almost growled under his breath with frustration. Why didn't anyone understand? Why did Gaara always have to suffer the fate that Naruto always seemed to just barely escape? He was sick of being used as a tool. Naruto didn't even notice that he had started crying…

-Temari-

Why could he cry when she couldn't? What did he have that she didn't? She flinched as she felt another drop splash onto her cheeks as if they were her own tears. Her youngest brother was kidnapped and could already be dead yet she couldn't cry. The mission ahead was the only thing her mind would focus on. Get back to Suna. That was her directive. Why could she not think of anything else? Why could she not cry? She never did, not when her father died, not when Kankuro hit her out of anger when they were young, not even when she was almost killed by Gaara when she was eight. A shinobi was never supposed to show emotion and she didn't. For some reason she could never break that rule… even when she wanted so badly to show the world that she truly was screaming with worry inside.

-Mai-

Mai slowed to a stop when she reached the cave. It had been a few days since she had entered the country in which the Akatsuki hideout was. Mai paused at the obviously sealed stone entrance. She looked at the seal carefully. It seemed to have 4 other locations that needed removal at the exact same time as the one before her. If she sent her tattoos to the location of the other four seals and took them all off at the same time then they could face whatever booby trap that was sure would be attached to the seal's removal while she tried to interrupt the ceremony she was sure to be almost finished. It would take much of her chakra but with the rate the others were traveling they would get to her location too late. If she could stop the extraction of Shukaku from Gaara long enough for the others to get there then they might have a chance.

-Akatsuki-

Zetsu cursed under his breath as he saw their persistent stalker getting ready to break their door seal. Just as he was about to warn Pein the leader looked toward a shadow in the corner of the room. "Take care of her." Pein said as he motioned toward the door with his hand. "We cannot be interrupted." "Thank you, Thank you!" Tobi said as he moved toward the door. Feeling the chakra outside he grinned under his mask. It had been a long time since he had battled his student. Of course only someone he had trained himself would have the skills to track them this far…

Mai was ready to separate herself and four of her tattoos when a laugh split the air. "Hello!" A cheery voice called to her. Mai turned and dodged just in time as a kunai spun through the air and just barely scratched her mask. Narrowing her eyes she looked at her opponent. He was vaguely familiar but she couldn't pin point who it was. Quickly she pulled out her dao blades. They sung as she readied herself. To get to Gaara it seemed as if she would have to fight off this opponent while trying to remove the sealing tags. Cursing her luck Mai pushed her pack off of her skin. She was about to send them toward the seals when her opponent appeared directly behind her and threw her half way through the forest. "Damn" Mai cursed under her breath. She didn't have the skills to multitask while fighting off an enemy that was so strong. Praying that the Konoha nin she had sensed would make it in time she attacked the masked man. Who was he?

-Team 7 ish-

They skirted around what seemed to be a very large battle. Kakashi knew it had the possibility to be a part of the battle they were about to fight but they couldn't waste time getting caught up. They had to get to the Kazekage before it was too late.

-Mai-

Mai allowed one of her coyotes to get sucked into the vortex the man was using. She grinned maliciously as the man yelped when the torso she punched through was attacked by her coyote on the other side of the void. She didn't fully understand how it worked but at least now she had a way to counter attack. Every time he tried to go through her physical attacks whatever part of his body that disappeared would be attacked by her tattoo on the other side. Mai's panther tried to sneak attack the man who called himself Tobi but he simply turned and attacked the panther with his kunai. Sighing and talking about taking care of something. Tobi disappeared and then reappeared moments later. In his hands he held the coyote she had sent into his void. It was limp in his hands and it seemed as if it's neck was broken. Forming a few hand seals Mai grinned as the coyote's neck snapped back into place and lunged for Tobi. Letting the coyote pass through him Tobi slightly grinned under his mask. His student had learned well but it was time to finish this. Her tattoos were tricky but they were no match for the sharingan.

Using his dojustsu Obito appeared next to Mai and skewered her on his kunai. "It seems you chose the wrong path Mai." He said, his voice the one she would recognize as her sensei's. "Master…" She coughed. She remembered the last conversation she had ever had with her sensei. _"You're finished." Obito sensei said. Cocking her head Mai waited for him to continue. "You no longer need my teachings." "Sensei," Mai started before Obito held up his hand for her to stop. "Listen carefully, I will not repeat myself. No matter which path you end up taking do not ever speak of me again. I was never your sensei and you have never seen me before." Obito waited until Mai nodded in understanding before going on. "This world is a dream that can be remade into a world where your clan exists once more. Do not risk yourself and jeopardize the remaking of it. The path you choose solely rests on you and do not let anyone get in your way." Nodding quietly Mai watched as her sensei disappeared._

Pulled back from her memory Mai looked over to her former sensei. "I did not choose the wrong path. I simply chose the more difficult one… and you are in my way…" She growled and made a few hand seals. As if a bijuu was released from its host the Roc on Mai's forehead burst forth and threw itself onto Obito.

-A little while later-

Obito panted once and straightened. It had not been easy fending off Mai's Roc but it was not the hardest thing he had been forced to do. He had to give the girl credit. Most would be in worse shape after having fought him. Shrugging he looked down at Mai who was unconscious on the ground. When he had trained the girl he had hoped that she would eventually become strong enough to become one of the Akatsuki but now it wasn't a question of strength but ideals. Shaking his head in disappointment Obito brightened. His student would choose the right path when this dream of a world was set right and he was with Rin again. Grinning Obito put his childish façade of Tobi back on and bounded off to find Zetsu.

-Mai-

Mai pushed herself up onto her elbows. Gritting her teeth she made it to all fours. Looking down she seemed to be on a ledge and it looked as if thousands of men had been killed. They were all in pieces yet there was no blood. Mai shook her head to clear it but made her vision worse. Blinking Mai finally saw that they seemed to be puppets and one in particular was impaled by two sword wielding puppets. Mai blinked and made it to her feet. She needed to get to Gaarasama. She had to find out if the Konoha teams had made it in time or not. Pressing on she sheathed her dao blades. She couldn't bear to use them as crutches. Limping along she tried to make her way to where she felt Naruto's chakra. From what she had heard from Gaara, Naruto was the first to get through to him so if anything it would be Naruto that would save Gaara yet again, right? Mai paused and hid as she felt two shinobi go past her. The two shinobi were traveling slower than most but they were certainly faster than Mai at this point. When Mai realized that it was the Konoha shinobi with pink hair and Chiyobasama it was too late to get their attention. Determined to make it to Gaara, Mai simply resigned herself to following the pink haired kunochi. Surely she would be going to help Naruto and in turn Gaara.


	7. Chapter 7: The Kazekage's Distress

Author Note: I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy lately.

-line break-

A huge explosion stopped Mai and pushed her to the ground. When Mai got back up she sped up. She knew it would be impossible for anyone to survive such a detonation. Desperate to get to Gaara, Mai finally saw the two groups in a clearing. They seemed to be gathered around someone on the ground. She recognized a few from the battle that had involved Seimei and paused slightly when she neared the group. It seemed as if the one she remembered as Naruto (although he had grown much taller and had lighter hair than she remembered) was yelling and crying. Mai was confused. One of the more basic rules of being a shinobi was to never show emotion and yet this boy (man really) was yelling and crying. Mai looked down at the figure they were all gathered around and realized it was Gaara. She limped quickly toward her friend. _Surely he was alright if they had been able to get him away from the Akatsuki._ She knew that the terrorist organization liked to dispose of the bodies of the jinchuriki in a very peculiar manner.

The Konoha nin tensed when a lone shinobi limped out of the woods and headed toward them. Naruto had just finished yelling when he noticed the figure. Quietly the shinobi knelt next to Gaara and felt his neck for a pulse. "Gaara." She whispered softly. "I didn't catch you." Then she seemed to shudder as she sobbed. Her blood from her wounds mingled with her tears and fell onto Gaara's face. Kakashi immediately recognized the girl whom he had taken back to Konoha the day of the battle with Seimei. He guessed that it had been her fight that they had avoided earlier on in their pursuit to retrieve Gaara. It took Sakura and Neji a bit longer but soon both had caught on that it was the girl that had been called Mai by the Suna team. However Naruto and Rock Lee were totally at a loss. Ten Ten obviously didn't have a clue since she hadn't fought in the battle with Seimei. Chiyo shook her head. _Young people these days made such brash decisions but wasn't that what she had done when she was younger? She had made so many promises that she ended up breaking._ Moving forward she knelt next to Gaara. The old woman formed a few seals and then started her edo tensei jutsu. Mai looked at the woman that was trying to give life back to Gaara. This was the woman who had doomed him to his fate and yet she was trying to give him another chance. Confused Mai looked up into Chiyo's eyes. "I can see that you love him in a way. So please do not question my motives." The elder kuchoichi said quietly. Mai nodded and simply held out her hands. She could tell that the Elder Chiyo didn't have enough chakra to complete the jutsu before dying. Chiyo smiled and motioned for Mai to put her hands on top of hers.

Naruto watched as the two kunochi struggled to bring back the Kazekage. Both were doing it for very different reasons but each was trying their best. However even with the both of them there was not enough chakra. Mai had begun pulling chakra from her tattoos when Naruto walked over and added his to the pool. Gaara now had three people pushing their life force into him. Mai smiled as she thought of how much Gaara's reputation had changed. Not but a few years ago he would have never had such an effort to bring him back. In fact his death would have been celebrated but now… now he was going to have one of them sacrifice their life for him. Mai looked at Chiyo. The elderly woman saw the knowing look in Mai's gaze and smiled. "It's time for me to make up for my mistakes." She said and then addressed both Naruto and Sakura. Just before Chiyo passed away she looked mischievously at Mai and said, "You can catch him next time." Mai simply watched as the elderly woman fell dead into Sakura's arms. Exhausted looked over at Naruto as he pulled Gaara out of Death. She let Naruto take her place and help Gaara sit up. It was strange watching Gaara, who never slept, come out of his state of unconsciousness. Mai allowed herself to be pushed back by Matsuri and the others who wanted to get a piece of the young Kazekage. She stood shakily in the background; she didn't need Gaara to see her. As long as she knew he was okay she could return back to her task of trying to prevent his fall. It was easier than dealing with the turmoil of emotions that dwelt within her. She hadn't felt this strong of a bond since her parents' death and it was so much more different than what she had felt with her parents. There was the same element of love but in this case it was more painful.

Kakashi watched as the girl he remembered as Mai moved to the back of the crowd. He could see that this girl was okay with the shadows and wanted nothing more than Gaara's safety. With a sorrowful look in her eyes she disappeared in a gust of wind. _When would she realize that those around her wanted her out of the background of their lives and into the center of them?_ They wanted her to be with them but she would only allow herself to help them from the shadows when they needed so much more than that from her.

Mai appeared at the gates of Suna in a whirlwind. Still masked, she gave the gate guards her informant identification phrase. Accordingly they escorted her to an interrogation cell and she waited. The kunoichi knew she would have to wait a while before she would be attended to. The city would be in an uproar with the Kazekage's imminent return and it would take a while if not a full day for them to get around to taking her verbal report. In anticipation of her long wait Mai got up off the uncomfortable interrogation chair and sat on the floor with her back against the wall. It was going to be a long wait…

-Gaara and company-

Gaara ached as he forced himself to get up from his office chair. When he had gotten back he had insisted on finishing a few major paperwork issues and attending Chiyobasama's funeral. Now he just felt like one big bruise. Catching himself on the desk he made himself stay standing. The medics had given him a clean bill of health when he got back yet he felt so terrible. Why? Temari walked in just as Gaara was going to try walking again. "Gaara!" She exclaimed worried. Once she had one of Gaara's arms over her shoulders she helped him to his room. "You need to go to bed little brother." She scolded him, "You and Kankuro do not know the meaning of bed rest." "Little?" Gaara questioned with a smirk as he eyed the slight height gap between himself and Temari. Needless to say it was in Gaara's favor if only by a centimeter. Temari was about to give him smart alec retort when Gaara involuntarily shivered violently. "Idiot." Temari mumbled under her breath. She had tried to warn him that there was no way he could just jump back into work without proper rest _but nooo. What did she know? She wasn't the Kazekage so she couldn't possibly understand. And now Gaara had gotten himself sick._ Temari grumbled as she put Gaara in bed and thought about helping him out of his mourning clothes. His shirt was covered in dirt and needed to come off. Temari thought about taking it off along with his pants but she knew that Gaara was still uncomfortable about those kinds of things. Quickly deciding to recruit Kankuro into helping her and getting a medic nin in on the action Temari tucked her youngest brother in and told him she would be back with reinforcements. "If you are out of bed when I get back you won't just be in pain from your illness." Temari threatened. Gaara chuckled and then shivered once more pulling the covers closer to his body as if it would help him fight off the cold. He was glad to be back and grateful to Elder Chiyo but his sister was just as scary as ever.

Kankuro about jumped out of his skin when Temari burst through his door. "Hey, knock for once will ya?" He growled at her, turning his attention back to his puppets. He was actually waiting on the retrieval squad to bring back Chiyobasama's puppets but until then his needed some work after Sasori's brutal beating. Temari snorted and grabbed her younger brother's arm. Kankuro was taller than both she and Gaara by about 9 cm and she knew with his more muscular physic (a gift from their father) she wouldn't be able to really drag him anywhere if he resisted. "Gaara's sick and he needs another male in the equation." Raising an eyebrow Kankuro looked at Temari amazed. "Wow, are you asking for help from me? Can I get this in writing?" Rolling her eyes Temari was relieved to feel Kankuro allow himself to be pulled to Gaara's room. Actually if she wasn't mistaken the closer they got to Gaara's room the more Temari was being pulled and Kankuro was doing the pulling. "I already called for a medical nin and informed the council and staff of his condition. They have agreed to suspend meetings for the day." "How gracious of them." Kankuro said as he rolled his eyes. He really couldn't stand the joinin council and quite frankly the only reason he even went to the meetings was the fact that Gaara needed all the support there he could get. Kankuro didn't admit it often but he would do anything for his little brother. Both of them hesitated before walking into Gaara's room. Although they were not fully aware of it they were still edgy about entering his room. Not because they were afraid of him but because they respected him as the most powerful shinobi in their village. As they walked in Gaara was lying in bed in what looked like a restless sleep while a medical nin checked his vitals. The nin looked up and smiled as they came in. "He was asleep when I arrived." Temari and Kankuro knew that ANBU watched every movement that Gaara made since he had been back but it still unnerved them that someone they didn't personally know was in Gaara's room without one of them. Motioning them both forward the medic nin said, "If one of you wouldn't mind helping me get him out of his clothes and into something more comfortable I'm sure it would help him. Also I would like to do a full examination just in case I've missed something." Kankuro nodded and Temari stepped back to give her youngest brother privacy.

Gaara woke up to someone helping him sit up and trying to take his shirt of. Disturbed he hastily opened his eyes and formed a sand kunai in his hand that was still under the sheets. The medic nin startled and then giggled nervously. "Kazekagesama…" She started and then Kankuro interrupted, hoping to derail Gaara's irritation of the medic. Kankuro could see the sand kunai even if the medic could not. Keeping it casual he said, "Hey Gaara we're gonna get you changed and then this medic's going to see what's makin ya sick." Gaara narrowed his eyes and turned to the medic nin. "I can get changed myself. I am not an invalid." Kankuro chuckled under his breath and then motioned for the medic to back up while Gaara subtly dispersed the sand kunai. "Ya sure you don't want my help?" Kankuro said as he looked at Gaara. He could tell his younger brother wasn't feeling up to par and he doubted he would be able to stand let alone get changed without exhausting himself. "If you could help I would be grateful." Gaara said softly as he looked at his older brother. "Three miracles in one day, what more could I ask for?" Kankuro said referring to both of his siblings' requests for help and his brother's return from Death's clutches. Gaara looked at Kankuro confused and his older brother shook his head. "I'll explain later. Let's just get you into something ya can sleep in, jan." Although Kankuro's street talk normally annoyed him it comforted Gaara to hear his brother's rough voice. He knew that Kankuro had picked it up when he had made friends with a misfit group of kids in town that usually caused trouble. Obviously not as much trouble as Gaara had caused but still. Most days it reminded Gaara of the fact that he wasn't really a part of his family when he was younger but at that moment it just reminded him of his brother. Letting Kankuro support him Gaara slowly pulled on clean pants and a clean shirt. Both were loose and let him sleep comfortably. As he was pulling his shirt on the medic nin's eyes widened and she stepped forward. "Umm Gaarasama how long have you had that rash?" Surprised Gaara looked down to his lower back where the medic was pointing and saw the beginnings of an angry blistered looking rash near his spine. Pain radiated from the spot and it looked as if the blisters were about to start seeping. "I am unsure." Gaara replied. Cautiously stepping closer to the young Kazekage the medic kneeled down and inspected the blisters with gloved hands. Kankuro slightly moved his hands further from the affected area. "Just as I thought." The medic murmured. Getting up she looked at Gaara seriously. "Kazekagesama I fear you have an outbreak of shingles. I believe it to have been caused by your recent state of death. It seems to have caused your immune systems to be lowered in the extremes and now you are having a flare-up. If you'll allow me to gather the proper medication I'll come back and prescribe you what you need for your symptoms. Unfortunately this is a virus and has no cure but you can certainly try and prevent rashes such as this quite easily." Shocked at the medic's sudden change in demeanor from scared witless to authoritative doctor Kankuro stood stupefied. The girl was a little small but then again everyone looked small to Kankuro. She was well muscled despite her career of choice. She had strange forest green hair that seemed to grow in length even as she stood there. Her eyes were a warm shade of brown and she had the standard medic nin tattoo on her left shoulder. Her skin was slightly red from the heat of midday in Suna but she seemed comfortable and her ears had several needle piercings along with two sharp looking needles running through her right eyebrow. Realizing that Gaara had nodded in affirmation to the medic's request Kankuro watched forlornly as she left.

Temari rolled her eyes. Of course when Gaara got sick they would send the pretty new medic to tend to the Kazekage not realizing that it would turn the older brother's brains into mush. Clearing her throat Temari waited for Kankuro to startle and look over sheepishly. He knew he had been caught staring and Temari usually smacked him good for stuff like that. Helping Gaara into bed Kankuro stayed by his side while his little brother slept restlessly. At some point the medic came in and injected something into Gaara but other than that they simply waited for Gaara to get better.

When Gaara woke up Temari was sitting by his bedside and Kankuro was nowhere to be seen. "Where's…" Gaara started to ask when Temari smirked, "He, had an accident and decided he needed some sleep anyway so I stayed with you." Nodding Gaara hoped his brother was fine. There was a knock on the door and Gaara was surprised when one of his office aids walked in. He had been suspecting that it would be another medic and for once he was glad it was his aide with paperwork. "Sir?" The woman questioned, "I was told this needed your immediate attention by Bakisama." Temari frowned. Baki knew how bad of a shape Gaara was in. What could be so important that he would send it to Gaara immediately and if it was so important why would he send one of Gaara's aides with it instead of coming himself? Her question was answered with a grim look on Gaara's face as he read Baki's message. "Thank you." Gaara said and dismissed the woman. As soon as she had left Gaara started to get up. "Gaara!" Temari said as she was about to scold him when she received a serious (well more serious than usual) look from her youngest brother. "Temari please get Kankuro and meet me outside of my rooms. You'll both want to join me." "Gaara, what's this about?" Temari asked worriedly and Gaara simply shook his head. "I am not entirely sure but we need to hurry." Temari nodded and left without so much as a second glance at her little brother.

Gaara dressed painfully slowly and then walked out of his rooms to meet his older siblings. He inwardly winced when he saw that Temari had time to change and get Kankuro up while he had just gotten clothes on. Curiously he noticed Kankuro had a yellowed mark on his cheek that wasn't there the other night. Deciding to ask him about it later Gaara proceeded. Walking slowly Gaara led Kankuro and Temari down to the basement of the Kazekage tower. Below the tower there was a tunnel that held interrogation rooms and cells that usually held various enemy shinobi that had been captured by Suna. When the information squad got all the information they needed, if the shinobi was an enemy, they would be sent to a separate location in the desert that held them indefinitely. Kankuro and Temari shared a look as they watched their brother stoically struggle down the stairs to the tunnel. They both knew he shouldn't be out of bed this soon despite having been treated but they also knew that they couldn't stop him. When they reached the second interrogation room Gaara stopped abruptly and opened the door that led to the observation side of the two way mirror. Cautiously Kankuro and Temari followed him. They nodded when they saw Baki already waiting for them and both almost gasped when they saw who was in observation. The mask was the same however the clothing and more… voluminous form were not. Her hair was pulled up simply and her clothing was bloody. It looked as if she had received first aid but nothing more. She seemed relaxed with her back leaning on the wall and her head drooped. Black bangs fell across her mask and made her appearance more disheveled. "How long?" Gaara asked his eyes focused on Mai's sleeping form. "As far as I know since just before you got back, Kazekage. She arrived at the gate approximately an hour before you did and was quickly ushered into an interrogation room until we had time to get her full report." "Full report?" Gaara asked, finally looking at Baki. "Apparently she was a part of Suna's wandering squad." Baki said, referring to the squad of unaffiliated nin that Suna employed to gather information about things going on in the nations. "I looked at that list and her name was not on it." Gaara said. He actually had the list memorized but he kept that information to himself. "When did she join?" He asked, his gaze turning back to Mai's still form. "Since the formation of the squad, sir" Gaara turned toward Baki his eyes narrowed. "How long have you known she was in the squad Baki?" Baki didn't hesitate, he simply answered, "Since the formation of the squad, sir." "Why was this this hidden from me?" Gaara asked his voice cold. He was still weak from his sickness but he had all but forgotten that. "That I do not know. I was assured that you had been informed of this matter Kazekagesama." Gaara believed Baki but it still didn't answer his question. Why had this fact been hidden from him? Putting aside his questions for later Gaara turned his attention to Mai. She very obviously needed more medical attention but she also needed to give her report before the finer details were forgotten.

"Baki," Gaara started; going in to full Kazekage mode, "get her medical attention and have someone go in there to debrief her so she can be moved to the hospital." Baki glanced toward Gaara a wary look in his eye. If Gaara ordered her medical attention before Mai was debriefed it would show how concerned he was for her safety and whether her health or the information that could benefit Suna was more important. "In that order Kazekagesama?" Baki asked. Temari bit back a gasp and Kankuro muttered "Damn" under his breath. Gaara paused with his back to Baki. Without turning around he said. "Make it simultaneous, so obtain a medic that can be trusted with this information." Baki's eyes widened. The only medic that would be able to do that was on the joinin council and he would not be too happy treating someone that was merely considered a freelance spy. Baki nodded and was about to follow his orders when Gaara spoke up again. "And Baki, please call a meeting with the jounin council. I wish to discuss a few matters with them." Without waiting for a response Gaara walked stiffly out of the room and started back toward his room to get dressed into his robes and ready himself for the upcoming meeting.

In the history of the Godime Kazekage a jounin council meeting had never directly been called by the Kazekage. Not to say that Gaara was a push over but if he thought something should be discussed with certain members he would bring it up with them personally. All other meetings were usually called by the other jounin of the council to update the Kazekage on important events such as finances, missions, and the like. When the fourth Kazekage called meetings they were often about the current jinchuriki and what their next move would be. The third had never called a meeting directly. He was independent enough that if something happened he would usually take care of it himself. The history of council meetings were not well kept in the era of the first and second Kazekages. Needless to say the jounin were surprised to get a summons from the current Kazekage for a meeting that would be held as soon as possible, especially when all meetings had been postponed due to his illness.

The jounin filed into the room slowly and most found that the Kazekage, Baki, Temari, and Kankuro had already arrived. However it wasn't surprising that his most loyal supporters were already in the room. If the jounin had looked carefully enough they would have noticed the traces of fever and illness in Gaara's complexion but most were too absorbed with figuring out why the meeting had been called. Baki turned and watched as the council members came in. Gaara sat quietly waiting for them to enter. Some didn't see it but all of them sensed it. Even though Gaara had lost Shukaku he held enormous power and at that moment, it was just barely held in check. Baki hadn't seen Gaara this angry since he had changed his ways. Quite frankly if Gaara hadn't had Shukaku removed Baki would be worrying about its release and the way Temari and Kankuro were looking he wouldn't be surprised if someone got punched during the meeting. However it wouldn't be a stretch to say Baki was just as angry. He had been informed that Mai's status had been revealed to the Kazekage as it should have been. And now because of someone else's actions he looked like a fool and a liar in front the Kazekage. Baki hated to look like a liar and liked being seen as a fool even less.

When everyone had arrived they all sat down and looked at the Kazekage expectantly. After a few moments one of the more idiotic of the jounin spoke up brashly. "Kazekagesama, how is it that you have called a council meeting when all other meetings have been postponed due to your… illness…" The jounin asked snidely. They all realized that he was implying that Gaara was not really sick but the red head kept silent and did not respond. Slowly Gaara looked every single one of them in the eyes and then started. "Earlier today I was informed of the status of one of our freelance spies. Since my return she has been waiting to be debriefed in an interrogation cell with serious wounds that were never properly treated." All the members looked at each other confused except a few. One or two of the jounin were now pale and sweating. The others hadn't caught up yet. They didn't understand why such a relatively small problem had required the calling of a meeting by the Kazekage. Yes the informant should have been debriefed and released to the hospital by now but that didn't warrant a meeting. Ignoring their confused looks Gaara continued. "Despite my illness I was persuaded to go and see the freelancer by the jounin Baki. When I got there I found someone there who was not on the list of freelancing agents I received at the beginning of my command that we had employed."

Nearly all of the jounin had caught on except for the idiot who had spoken up earlier. They had all noticeably stiffened and realized how angry Gaara was. "Now you all realize how serious this matter is. If you have kept something such as this from me what else have you hidden from me? How can I trust you as jounin of this village?" "Kazekagesama," one of the older and wilier members started, "we were concerned that your known friendship with the person in question would color your judgment on the situation and you would pull her from the field when you learned of her status. Quite frankly that would have been a disaster. Out of all of our agents the intel she has gathered is the most reliable and crucial." The council member knew that the only way to get out of the situation with the least amount of suspicion would be to tell the truth. Baki recognized the jounin as Diachi, the head of Suna's medical nin. Little did Baki know that when the council members had a secret meeting to determine whether Gaara would be told of Mai's status Diachi had resolutely stated that no matter what they thought the new Kazekage would do, their deception would be found out. At that point their lie would come back to "bite them in the ass" was how he put it. However the council had not listened to the wise jounin and he had left in disgust of his fellow council members.

Gaara almost snorted in disbelief at this news. Did they perceive him with that much contempt? Did they truly believe that he would put his emotions for one person above the status of the village? Looking around the room once more Gaara saw the answer to his unspoken questions in their eyes. Yes, that was exactly what they thought. Despite having voted him into the position of Kazekage they still did not believe he had the village's best interest at the top of his priorities.

Realizing that he just had one more thing to prove to them Gaara made up his mind. Nothing like this could even happen again and he had to make sure the council members understood that. "Do you all realize what danger you have put the village in while withholding this information from me? I have wasted my time trying to get to the bottom of this situation when I could have been serving our village. In doing this you handicapped me and you weakened the village. I cannot truly trust you now and so I will spend time questioning you and your intentions when it can be put to better using in serving our village. If behavior like this continues I will have no choice but to find a council and jounin that will not even entertain the idea of damaging me and in turn our village, as you have done. Those who wish to continue in this type of behavior report to my office tomorrow at noon and we will discuss your future. Those who are willing to change their ways I expect all files containing Mai's mission information on my desk before midnight tonight." Standing Gaara ended the meeting and waited for everyone to leave before he went back to his rooms. The idiot jounin from earlier was grumbling about Gaara as he passed through the door when Kankuro walked up and socked him in the jaw without warning. After spitting on the floor next to the fallen man Kankuro went back to his position next to Gaara. Gaara and Temari barely held back smirks while the council member got to his feet silently and hurried out of the room. Baki's face remained blank but he grinned inwardly. Even though it would cause problems later he was glad that the jounin had gotten what he deserved. Once everyone had left besides the sand siblings and Baki, Gaara felt a wave of exhaustion flow over him. The day's events and his illness finally caught up with him and he fell roughly into his chair. Cursing Kankuro hurried to his side and he and Baki got Gaara to his room while Temari rushed to find a medic.


	8. Chapter 8: A Painful Loss

Temari came back and once again had the green haired medic. Quickly the medic looked over her patient and pulled out a syringe from her bag. Looking up at the elder sand siblings she said, "he really shouldn't have this more than two times every 24 hours so please make sure that he stays in bed and recovers or his symptoms will be very difficult to get rid of." Both nodded and the medic injected Gaara with the strange solution. Inspecting her work once more the medic left more medication and made sure the siblings knew to contact her with whatever problems that might come up during Gaara's illness. The two siblings settled in for another night watching their little brother. The night before had been anything but uneventful…

 _Gaara had been sleeping for a few hours when he woke up obviously in pain from the blisters on his back. "Kankuro get him to sit up so he can take his medicine." Temari ordered while she got the proper dosage of medication to give to Gaara. Turning she saw Kankuro's mistake and before she could yell a warning Gaara had backhanded Kankuro into the side table. Both could see that their brother was still half asleep but Kankuro, while trying to help his brother up had put pressure on Gaara's blisters and in pain Gaara lashed out. Grumbling Kankuro got up and carefully avoided the affected area while helping Gaara sit up again. After they had gotten the younger boy to take his medicine and lay back down on his side Temari inspected Kankuro's face. Gaara hadn't really hurt Kankuro but he had pushed Kankuro into the table in such a way that the older boy's cheek had a purpling bruise on it. Sighing Temari shook her head. "Go get that fixed so Gaara doesn't see it and then go get some sleep. We both know you're still recovering from that poison." Kankuro raised an eyebrow, "and you aren't tired from border patrol?" he asked slyly. "I am but I wasn't the one who was just backhanded into a table by our little brother." Temari said rolling her eyes. Kankuro smiled crookedly and then nodded his head and left. Temari would be able to take care of Gaara by herself just fine…_

The next morning Gaara woke up and felt better but the lingering exhaustion still had its grip on him. It didn't help that he hadn't slept well despite his exhaustion. Gaara didn't have a lot of experience with sleep but he was almost positive it shouldn't be filled with memories he would rather forget. Toward the end of his rest his dreams had turned to more pleasant memories but he still hadn't had a restful sleep. Temari and Kankuro had fallen asleep by his bedside. Both of them looked exhausted and yet they had still stayed with him all night. Gaara gave a small smile when he thought of his small family. Things had certainly changed and he would never want to go back to the way they were. This was much better. Gaara got up slowly and quietly so as not to wake his brother and sister. He needed to do a few things and it wouldn't do to have his siblings fussing over him. He showered, got dressed and read the directions on his medication all without waking the older two. After taking what was prescribed he turned to the predicament with his siblings. Very carefully he picked them up with his sand and floated them down the hallway to their rooms. It wasn't as easy as it should have been but it was no surprise considering he was still sick. He tucked each of them in their respective beds and set off to the hospital after leaving them notes telling them where he was.

 _Kankuro/ Temari_

 _I've gone to the hospital to check on Mai. Don't worry I feel much better. You both have the day off considering your fatigue. Rest today and then you'll be put on duty again tomorrow._

 _Gaara_

-Mai-

Mai woke up to a presence in her room. It was somebody strong but familiar… they smelled of wind and sand… purely desert. Opening her unmasked eyes Mai awoke to see Gaara sitting next to her bedside. He looked tired but alive and that was all Mai cared about. She tried to sit up but failed miserably. It seemed as if she was still under the effect of the drugs that Naoki had given her. Gaara smirked and adjusted her bed so she could sit up. Turning serious Gaara looked Mai in the eyes. It had been over three years since he had seen her last. She had a few more tattoos but she hadn't grown any taller. In fact Gaara would've bet that he was taller than her now. "Are you alright?" he asked his tone leaving no room for anything but honesty. Mai paused, assessing herself. The pain in her chest was dulled and she was glad of the painkiller Naoki had put her on, though she normally refused them. "I'm fine." She reassured him. Gaara plowed on, unwilling to let things stay as they were. "I just recently was informed of your position." Mai raised an eyebrow. "How recently?" Mai asked. "Yesterday." Gaara answered his anger from the day before returning. Seeing his change in demeanor Mai tread carefully. "That explains a lot." She said ruefully. Now it was Gaara's turn to raise a nonexistent eyebrow and wait for her to explain. Seeing the unspoken question in his gaze Mai turned serious. "I sent some… personal letters to you, your siblings, and the Matsuri family but I never received any indication that you or the others got them in my contact with the council."

Gaara's hand twitched. Yet another thing the council had kept from him. He expected them on his desk when he went to go check and if they weren't he was going to have some new council seats to fill. Mai saw that she had set something off and decided to change the subject. "So how are your siblings?" She asked politely. She did want to know how they were but she truly wanted to know how Gaara was doing. "They're well. They're both jounin and rather enjoy their missions. "Really?" Mai asked. Gaara smirked and Mai saw the sarcasm in his eyes. 'Well it seems his sense of humor has come around at least.' Mai thought to herself. When they had first met it was rare for the red head to show any of the dry humor that he expressed so well.

The two talked quietly for a few hours until Kankuro and Temari walked in. Both were anxious to see the nomad that had been gone for a few years. After a happy reunion the sand siblings left when Mai fell asleep while listening to a story Kankuro was telling. "Well Kankuro," Temari said as they left the room, "you're story was so pointless Mai fell asleep on it." She smirked when Kankuro frowned at her. "That's not true and you know it!" Kankuro protested. The two bickered as they left the hospital and Gaara followed, smiling internally. It was good for things to be back to normal…

That night Gaara woke up in his bed sweating. He was alone because he had insisted that Temari get a good night's rest in her own bed and he would have done the same with Kankuro if his older brother wasn't doing border patrols for the night. They certainly couldn't stay with him every night and they both needed their sleep. However the nightmare he'd just had assured him that he wouldn't be getting any sleep the rest of the night. Instead of going to his office and doing paperwork like he usually would he went to the hospital. On the way to Mai's room he saw Naoki and nodded to her when he passed by. Gaara didn't see it but she smiled and shook her head after they had greeted each other. The young medic could see what their friendship was turning into even if neither of them could. It was obviously dark when Gaara entered the room but he quickly found the chair he had occupied earlier that day. In sleep Mai's tattoos moved slowly, some of them even slept but most were mindlessly walking around and interacting with each other. Gaara watched as Mai sighed in her sleep; her long hair was pushed to one side and was longer than it had been years ago. He remembered when he gone back to his room when she had first stayed in it. That morning, there had been thin black strands on the pillow. His room had smelled like forest pines and running water for a few days after. Once he had asked her why didn't cut it because of the heat. She had just smirked behind her mask and pulled her hair up. "I like it long." was all she said before she disappeared into the crowds of Suna.

Settling himself in Gaara started to get drowsy and before he knew it he was asleep. For the first time in his life Gaara of the Sand slept soundly. When he woke up it was morning and Mai was still asleep. Quietly he got up and walked out. He needed to get work done and Mai needed rest. He would visit her again when she was awake.

-Mai-

Mai opened her eyes to sun shining through the blinds. It was still morning but it looked like she had slept the coolest part of the day away. Propping herself up Mai swung her legs off the edge of her bed. She was tired of being left to sleep all day. Just as she was about to put weight on her feet Naoki walked in with a clipboard. The medic still looked tired but it was less severe than when she had seen her the other day. Naoki frowned and marched over to Mai's bed. "You weren't going to try and walk by yourself were you?" Mai looked at Naoki dryly, "No, of course not." Naoki dramatically rolled her eyes in response to Mai's obvious lie and set her clipboard down on the bed next to where Mai was seated. "If you wanted to stretch your legs all you had to do was ask." Naoki said with a smile. She helped the younger girl up and slowly they walked around the room. With a nod from Mai they headed out the door and down the hallway. "How are ya feelin?" Naoki asked, her voice full of clinical concern. "Good." Mai said, "Could I be discharged today?" She asked, unused to asking permission for doing anything it came out a little gruff. Naoki smiled again and replied, "if you can make it back to your room without any trouble then I will consider releasing you." Mai nodded and pulled her arm from over Naoki's shoulders and started to walk shakily down the hallway back to her room. Naoki watched carefully and walked beside her. When Mai made it back to her bed she was exhausted but happy. She was glad to have gotten out of bed and even though Naoki was very friendly she wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible.

When they got back to the room Naoki picked her clipboard back up and left the room after checking Mai's vitals and IV. "I'll start the paperwork for you to be discharged and you should be good to go later tonight. However you need somebody to come and pick you up." Mai nodded and frowned inwardly. Who would she get to take her to a hotel? She would have to go and see if her apartment was open but it would be too late to do it today so she would need a place to spend the night. Luckily at that moment Temari walked in. Mai quietly explained the situation and thankfully Temari agreed to let her stay in her apartment for the night. Gaara and Kankuro lived in the Kazekage tower but Temari had gotten a two room apartment. She needed her space and the tower held too many memories for Temari to live there comfortably anymore. The extra room was for anybody that needed a place to bunk and often times when shinobi of other villages needed a place to stay for the night she offered up her small guest room. Naoki left the two girls to hammer out the details and set out to start Mai's paperwork.

-Temari-

Temari waited with Mai and they talked for a bit. "How was it?" Mai asked suddenly. Temari looked up surprised. "What do you mean?" She asked looking at the younger girl. Temari waited patiently while Mai sorted out her thoughts. "How was it, these past few years?" Temari could hear her unspoken question and gave a small smile. "It was good but it could have been better." Quietly she added, "Whether he knows it or not he missed you, we all did." Mai nodded solemnly and looked Temari in the eyes, her tattoos' rapid movement giving away her rolling emotions. "Why do you not seem angry with me?" She asked. Temari looked away and said, "I don't know about my brothers but I knew you would come back and… I knew you wouldn't leave without a good reason." Smiling she looked back at Mai and said, "turns out I was right." Temari frowned though and added, "But you should have told us or something idiot. You had all of us worried." She huffed. Mai looked up at Temari and smiled slightly. Around 5 in the evening Mai and Temari left. Naoki hadn't discharge Mai herself but had left a different nurse take care of it.

When the girls got to Temari's apartment Temari quickly showed Mai her room and the nomad collapsed on the bed and quickly fell asleep exhausted. Sleeping through the night, Mai didn't notice when Temari left for patrol in the morning. Getting up she saw a letter on the kitchen counter addressed to her from Temari letting her know where she was and to help herself to anything in the fridge. Mai moved around the apartment slowly, letting herself get used to movement. She found the kitchen appliances and tried to start cooking with what was in the fridge. After a few moments she realized that Temari hadn't been to the market in a while and everything that was in there was covered in a strange bluish fuzz. After pitching everything, Mai decided to visit Gaara and see if he or Kankuro wanted to go out for lunch. Putting on her mask and weapons she set out for the Kazekage's tower.

Mai took her time walking to the tower, she was hungry but it had been a long time since she had just strolled through Suna. She didn't like to think about it when she was away but she had missed the village and its busy bazars. The people seemed harsh and cruel but once you took the time to see beyond the surface you could start to see how compassionate they were. At first glance many would shy away from the mother that was fiercely scolding the children in the market but when Mai listened closer she realized that the mother was simply warning the children about the dangers of running off alone. Suna was known for its powerful sandstorms and they could come on suddenly without warning. If the children were too far from their parents or home it would be easy for them to get lost in the streets without a place to hide.

Continuing on Mai finally made it in relatively good time considering her still healing injuries. She brushed by the secretaries that were busy filing paperwork and went straight to Gaara's office where she knew he would be busy. Just before she opened the door she heard Kankuro's voice yelling about something. "Gaara, you have to take a lunch break! You just got back to work and you need to take it slow at first so you don't relapse." Gaara simply nodded and spoke with his normal dry tone, "Kankuro I never said I wouldn't take a lunch break I just need to finish a few things and then I'll leave with you." Kankuro sighed. He knew how Gaara was, a few things would be fine until one of his secretaries came in with another load and Gaara would stay to finish a few more things until it ended up being dinner time instead of lunch. Mai knocked gently and then entered. "Kankuro." She said nodding to the older sand sibling. "Gaara, I was hoping either you or Kankuro would be available to go to lunch with me. Temari is on a mission and since I've been eating my meals relatively alone for the past few years I was hoping for a change of pace." Gaara contemplated the offer and then put his pen down. "We would be glad to join you." He said tonelessly. Kankuro blanched, he had been trying to get Gaara to leave the office for lunch for the better part of an hour and all it took was a few words from Mai and Gaara was ready to go. "How did you do that?" Kankuro said his expression conveying his astonishment. Mai looked at Kankuro and smirked underneath her mask, "Kankuro you'd better close your mouth or you'll be eating flies for lunch instead of actual food."

Grumbling Kankuro followed after Mai and Gaara. The two were walking side by side down the hallways and although Gaara nodded at those who bowed when he walked past Kankuro could tell his attention was focused solely on Mai. When they got on the streets Kankuro was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he ran into someone.

Stumbling Naoki mumbled tired apologies as she bumped into someone on her way home from the hospital. She should have gotten off earlier in the morning but she had stayed later due to complications at the hospital. "Sorry," Kankuro grumbled when he noticed that it was the medic that had taken care of Gaara and Mai… Naoki, he remembered. Kankuro blushed as a certain memory came to mind but Naoki didn't seem to notice. Brushing herself off Naoki didn't realize who she had run into until Kankuro started apologizing. Gaara and Mai looked back, Naoki didn't seem to notice but Gaara saw that Kankuro was blushing faintly. Mai smiled underneath her mask, poor Kankuro looked like he didn't know what to do with himself while Naoki seemed so exhausted she could barely stand up straight. "Naoki," Mai started calmly, "would you like to join us for lunch?" Naoki stammered, "Uhh thanks, yes if it isn't too much trouble I would love to join you." Mai looked at Gaara and he nodded his approval. Mai turned with Gaara and they set off again to find one of the better salted meat stands that were in Suna.

Kankuro and Naoki trailed slightly behind making light conversation when they reached the stall they sat at one of the few benches that were under the shade of one of the umbrella's and ordered. Since Gaara had neglected to wear his Kazekage robe it took a few moments for the server to realize who he was attending to despite Gaara's unmistakable hair and the tattoo that hid underneath. When he did the poor kid could barely get a sentence out of his mouth. After they had all ordered they all talked quietly while they waited for their food. Mai looked at Naoki and noticed the shadows underneath the medic's eyes. Naoki looked like she was about to fall asleep at the table when an obnoxious giggle interrupted their conversation. Mai looked over and saw a group of girls gathered near the stall. 'Why were they just standing there?' Deciding she didn't care Mai sent a quick glare from underneath her mask at the girls and they all scrambled away. Kankuro looked at Mai for the second time that day with open mouthed amazement. "How did you do that?" He asked. Mai smirked from behind her mask, "that seems to be your favorite question today doesn't it?" Gaara looked at Mai and although he hid his astonishment better, he too wanted to know how she had gotten the group of girls to scatter.

"No seriously." Kankuro said, "I have tried everything short of throwing rocks at them to get them to leave but then they'll start giggling at me and blinking really weird. It's creepy as hell." Naoki snorted and coughed trying not to choke on her own spit. Gaara raised his eyebrows and looked at Naoki. "Are you alright?" He asked seriously not completely unaware of why the medic was choking. He could tell that she was amused by their behavior toward the annoying girls but he wasn't sure why. Quite frankly he had started to avoid going to his regular places to eat because they always seemed to be waiting for him. It was, as Kankuro had put it, creepy as hell. Thankfully their food came at that moment and they all ate in peace.

When they got up from eating Naoki stumbled from exhaustion. The others looked at her concerned and started to realize just how exhausted she was. Kankuro volunteered to help her get back to her apartment so the two split off and headed toward the south side of town. Watching them leave Mai spoke up. "I'm going to visit Fumio and see if the apartment is open for rent. Gaara nodded and decided to go with her. It wasn't like the paperwork on his desk couldn't wait and he really hadn't seen the couple for a while.

When they arrived Gaara remembered how long it had been since he had last visited the couple. It had been hard to make time to visit when he had become Kazekage. It didn't help that Matsuri acted strangely now whenever he was around. Remembering the reaction that he had caused the last time he was there he decided to leave Mai to greet the family on her own after he had said hello. They knocked on the door and he stepped back as Fumio came to the door. The man's eyes were weary and looked much older than Gaara remembered him to be. Gaara was about to greet him when Matsuri came to the door and started weirding him out. Moving slightly away from her Gaara left Mai to fend for herself with the manic girl and the exhausted elderly man.

Mai smiled underneath her mask while Gaara politely made his excuses and left before Matsuri could start drooling. When Mai looked back her smile was quickly pulled from her face. Fumio looked exhausted, no more than exhausted. He looked utterly defeated as if only a small breeze could break him apart and he would drift away as if he were made of sand. Mai quietly followed Fumio as he made his way toward the back of the house. "I'm sorry the place is a mess but I haven't had time to clean properly in a while with Akari being sick. Mai held her reactions in check as she pushed her shock down. "I wasn't aware I'm sorry." Mai said in a quiet voice. Fumio smiled sadly, "I was just glad that you came. She's been waiting for you." Mai furrowed her brow, why would Akari be waiting for her? The closer they got to the back of the house the stronger the scent of death and illness got. "Why is she not in the hospital?" Mai asked. "The doctors said there was nothing more they could do for her and since there's a new disease going around they didn't want to risk our exposure to it so we came home and made her as comfortable as we could. Someone from the hospital had been coming and checking on her everyday but they've already done all they could.

Matsuri, who had followed them up to this point was quiet now. Her somber mood getting to Mai and she turned away before she got close to the room, a bitter look on her face. Mai followed Fumio into the room and had to consciously stop herself from grimacing. The woman in the bed was a shadow of the woman Mai had known as Akari. She was thin and the harden arms and hands that had helped Fumio craft the toys they had sold where thin and frail now. No one would have ever been able to tell what they had been capable of now. Her face was more than thin it was skeletal and her skin tone was yellowish. Mai walked in and sat herself by Akari. Fumio moved to a well-worn spot on the older woman's other side. The same sorrowful smile graced his mouth as he picked up her hand and quietly talked to her. "Guess who's here dear." Without pausing he said, "Mai's made it dear. Now you can tell her what you've been so insistent on saying.

Akari opened her mouth and Mai had to lean closer to hear what she was trying to say. "You came back." Akari gave a frail smile that shone with maternal love. "People always return to where they're loved." Akari said and closed her eyes. Akari final breath passed through her body and she passed on with Mai still leaning closer to hear her. Mai's eyes widened as she looked at the now dead woman. Fumio gave Akari's hand a final squeeze and bowed his head in sorrow. "I'm glad she finally got to speak to you, now she can rest." Mai got up quietly and left the room in a daze. When she made it outside she didn't register that Matsuri had pushed by her and ran to Fumio and Akari.

She felt a sadness weigh her down deep inside of her. She couldn't process anything else. Akari had died, and her last words had been about her. Mai coughed out a hollow sob. She had left to protect those that she loved and yet they all seemed to die anyway. What had she done to deserve that type of love that the others had shown toward her? When had these people burrowed themselves so deeply into her heart that when one of them left to never be seen again it broke away a piece of her that could never be retrieved? It was so painful that Mai thought she herself would break apart from the pain that was in her heart… _"People always return to where they're loved…"_ Mai choked out another sob and tried to numb herself like she did when her clan died. However, this time there was no anger to focus on no revenge; just the aching loss of another person.

Mai shook herself and started walking. She needed some time to clear her head of the grief that had taken ahold of her being. Even though her recently healed injuries groaned in protest she started walking slowly, not paying attention to where she was. She didn't even hear the sobs that still racked her with every step. She didn't know how long it had been but she was close to achieving the numbness that she had so wanted. She didn't feel the pain of Akari's death or the blood that had soaked through her bandages. She didn't even feel the tears that ran freely down her masked face.


	9. Chapter 9: Bonds Broken and Strengthened

Gaara looked up as Kankuro pushed through his office door without knocking. In doing so he saw the serious look on his older brother's face and waited for Kankuro to explain. "Did you know Akari was sick?" the older jounin asked.

"Yes, but I had assumed that she was recovering because she had gone home and that Mai's visit wouldn't agitate her condition."

Kankuro closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them. "Apparently there wasn't anything more the doctors could do for her at the hospital so they sent her home to pass on comfortably." Gaara stopped his surprise from registering on his face and motioned Kankuro to continue on. "She just passed on a little bit ago and Mai was there with her." Gaara looked up sharply. "It seems that she hasn't been seen since she left the house after Akari's passing." Gaara got up quickly and started removing his Kazekage robes, leaving only his causal garb on underneath. "I was still walking Naoki back to her house to rest when Matsuri ran into us quite literally. When we finally got the girl to stop crying long enough to explain what was going on Naoki went with Matsuri over to check on Fumio and Akari while I came here to tell you.

Once Gaara was finished he left his office while Kankuro followed. "We're going to find her, it hasn't been long since she's left the hospital and her wounds are still healing." Kankuro nodded and a look of grim determination shadowed his face as he split off from his little brother and they separated to find Mai quicker.

Gaara took the south side of town and used his sand to sweep miles ahead of him. He couldn't overdo it or the villagers would experience something close to a sand storm but moving as quickly as he could his sand brushed around someone who's chakra was identical to Mai's. Using his sand dispersion technique he disappeared into sand grains and reappeared relatively close to Mai. He didn't know what kind of mental state she would be in and he didn't want to startle her by appearing suddenly in front of her. As he approached the masked warrior, she didn't register his presence. She simply kept her face forward and continued to walk. "Mai?" He called out softly, he knew that she had to have heard him but again she gave no indication that she had. With a wave of his hand sand gently grasped Mai's ankle and despite her weak struggles it firmly held her in place. Once Gaara was close enough he could see that her bandages were red with blood that slowly oozed out of the saturated gauze.

Mai faintly heard a voice calling for her as if it were miles away but she didn't focus on it. She needed to push this pain in her chest away. She needed to stop feeling as if she would fall apart. Each breath she took turned into a sob and each time she blinked tears rolled down her masked face. Why was she crying, why did her heart hurt so much? _Akari_ her subconscious answered and she pushed the thought further away. She didn't feel the sand that grasped her ankle and the rough hand that softly grabbed her shoulder. When she felt someone pick her up she couldn't do anything but let them…

Hesitantly Gaara put his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. Startled he almost pulled back in disappointment. Her eyes were filled with the bleak darkness that had once controlled his own life. Gently he picked Mai up with little to no resistance and quickly got her back to the Kazekage tower. It was obvious that Mai shouldn't be alone that night under any circumstances and since he had been out of the office for the last part of the day he wasn't sure if Temari had returned from border patrol. When he got back he sent a messenger after his brother and waited for Kankuro to show up before he figured out what to do with Mai. Soon after Gaara had sent for him Kankuro arrived at the tower with the messenger in tow. The young man was winded and Kankuro would have looked absolutely fine if concern wasn't written all over his face. "Is she alright?" He asked. "I'm not sure." Gaara said, keeping his voice low. He had placed Mai on a couch they had kept in their makeshift living room that was a part of their apartment in the tower. She hadn't moved since he had put her down.

Kankuro kneeled down next to her and tried to judge how aware of her surroundings Mai was. Hindered by her mask Kankuro stood back up and faced Gaara. "I can't tell how out of it she is with that mask on. Do you think that you can get her to take it off?" Kankuro looked expectantly at Gaara. Gaara raised an eyebrow and looked at Mai with a puzzled gaze. It had been a long time since they had first met and despite the amount of time they had spent separated he still felt connected to her somehow, but did she feel the same way? Deciding it was better to try and see what happened Gaara went and sat by Mai. "Mai, take your mask of please." He said quietly, trying to get her to make eye contact with him like they had the first time. Mai seemed to shudder a bit and then her hands moved steadily and performed the seals to remove her mask. Pulling it off Mai turned her head and looked Gaara fully in the eyes. Taking her mask in his hands he quickly made a decision and picked her up again. "I'll stay with her tonight." Kankuro nodded and looked at Mai's bandages. "I'll go get someone to change those and see if Temari is back. Maybe she'll know how to help." Gaara nodded in agreement and carried Mai to his bed. It wouldn't be right to put Mai in the guest room that had been Temari's and leave her there. He knew what it felt like to be in such a deep despair and he wished someone had been there for him. He wasn't about to do the same thing to Mai that had been done to him when he was younger.

Pulling the blankets back he put her gently on his rather large bed that before the past week he had always found useless. Once lying down Mai unexpectedly clung to him. Realizing there was no other option he settled down next to her and let her use him as a makeshift pillow. Without realizing it Mai pulled him closer and started to drift off to sleep. Since being picked up she started to feel the fatigue that was weighing down on her. Without even trying to fight it she pulled her rescuer closer and started to drift off.

Gaara watched Mai fall to sleep and then waited for his older brother to arrive with a medic nin. Not long after Mai had settled Kankuro knocked gently and walked in when Gaara's sand opened the door. Behind him was Naoki and she looked even more exhausted than she had been earlier that day. However she smiled softly and helped maneuver Mai gently so she would continue sleeping while Naoki replaced her bandages. Once she was finished Gaara made a move to get up so that Mai was no longer laying on him but as soon as he shifted she frowned in her sleep and pulled him closer. Gaara looked up at the medic for help. Surely he wouldn't have to stay like this all night. It wasn't that the position was uncomfortable; in fact it was almost too comfortable. Naoki shrugged helplessly, there wasn't much she could do for the young Kazekage and it seemed like Mai unconsciously wasn't ready to let him go. Gaara looked down at Mai and by the time he looked up again Naoki and Kankuro had left the room. Resigning himself he shifted to get comfortable and closed his eyes. Before he knew it he was asleep.

The first thing Mai became conscious of was that she was next to someone. Breathing deeply she allowed herself to take in the smell of sand on the desert winds. She snuggled closer, she didn't know why but she felt so cold and whoever it was that she was close to was so warm and comforting. Suddenly Mai realized what she was thinking and jerked away. Opening her eyes her gaze was met with another, and his eyes were sea green…

Gaara started waking up when she moved. He could smell fresh pine and running water. Pulling her closer he shifted a little. When he felt her jerk he opened his eyes and saw Mai staring back at him in unhidden confusion…

Mai turned her head and used his chest pushed herself off him slightly. "What…?" She started and then everything from the day before came back. She grabbed her side and grit her teeth. The loss of Akari was like a physical pain and it brought back the devastation of losing her family. Mai sat up fully and rubbed her hands over her face. Gaara sat up and just waited. He knew from personal experience that heavy loss could exhaust you and turn you into something you weren't. He waited to see how Mai would react and from there he would decide what to do. Mai shuddered ad looked at the red head. "What happened after I left?" she asked.

Gaara studied Mai for a moment. Her mask was still off to the side where she had laid it last night and he could see the exhaustion on her face. Most of her tattoos were motionless and those that were moving seemed lethargic. Her hair was tangled and completely down. It had gotten much longer after her three year absence and he was surprised he hadn't noticed it before. A few new tattoos adorned her shoulders. "After you left the Matsuri residence, you wandered Suna in a… stupor until I found you. Fumio and Matsuri stayed at the house and from what I understand a neighbor stayed with them for the night."

Mai nodded, she knew that Rakmah (a period of time, usually lasting 3 days, in which the family of the deceased opened their house to visitors. This allowed them to give their condolences and make their peace with the death of the loved one so that their spirit could move on fully and roam the Land of Wind) would start today after Akari was cremated. Once Rakmah was finished her ashes would be spread outside Suna and her headstone placed at the wall. Standing Mai looked at Gaara, "I think I should visit Matsuri and Fumio today. Would you join me?" Mai knew Gaara had probably already planned to visit the small family today as a part of Rakmah because he had known them longer than Mai. She just knew that she wouldn't be able to make herself go without someone else joining her. Gaara nodded and motioned to his dresser. "I believe Temari anticipated this and brought you mourning clothes to wear." Mai nodded and got up. "Do you mind if I use your shower? I don't think I should go without one." Gaara smirked and shook his head. "I don't mind." Mai gave a rare smile in thanks and gathered her clothes before heading to the bathroom. After she had gone in Gaara picked out his clean set of mourning clothes and headed toward the guest bathroom. He knew he should probably shower as well and he didn't want to make Mai wait for him after she had gotten hers. Contrary to popular belief Gaara didn't mind showering. He didn't like the way it made him vulnerable but the small amount of sand he kept in every room in the tower assured him that if something were to happen he would be able to defend himself.

Arriving at the guest bathroom Gaara paused as he heard the shower running. After knocking he almost opened the bathroom door when Kankuro came up behind him. "Hey Gaara… wait!" His older brother all but yelled. Gaara quickly shut the door and looked at Kankuro with an eyebrow raised. He had had enough time to sense the chakra within the bathroom to recognize it and waited for the puppeteer to give him an explanation for the female medic that currently occupied his guest bathroom. "Look, she pretty much passed out after she finished with Mai last night and I convinced her to stay here so she didn't collapse on the street on the way back to her apartment." Gaara nodded and smirked, "Did she stay in the guest bedroom?" He asked. Kankuro's face steadily reddened as he hotly answered, "Of course!" Muttering to himself Kankuro started to walk away when he paused, "Wait, why were you going to use the guest bathroom anyway?" Gaara kept his face blank as he answered, "Because mine is currently being used." This time Kankuro raised his eyebrow and grinned. "By Mai right?" Gaara nodded curtly and pivoted to return to his room. Kankuro started laughing as Gaara walked by and still hadn't stopped by the time Gaara had gotten out of hearing range. The young Kazekage resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his brother's behavior. He knew he had walked into it after having given Kankuro a hard time but did his brother have to see such humor in the situation? Patiently Gaara sat down and waited for Mai to finish her shower.

Mai dried off carefully after she got out of the shower. She still felt numb but after having been in the calming presence of Gaara she didn't feel so cold. Quickly getting dressed she stepped out and saw Gaara waiting for her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you needed the shower or I would have been quicker." Mai apologized. Gaara shook his head, "I thought I would be able to use the guest shower but someone else was already in there. It's not your fault." Mai nodded and stepped further into the room to let Gaara into the shower.

Keeping her towel to dry her hair she walked down to the kitchen and saw Kankuro and Naoki. Kankuro was cooking while Naoki sat and kept up a steady stream of conversation. They looked happy, and Mai started to see something between them that she hadn't seen before. They seemed happier when they were together. Mai kept her face blank as she pondered the possibility. She was by no means good at reacting and interacting with emotions but she was good at reading people. Often times her tattoos reacted to others emotions as well as her own. Naoki's cheeks were flushed while Kankuro was relaxed. The older jounin often times kept his gruff manner up around those he didn't consider close friends but whenever Naoki was around he didn't keep up his walls.

Simply sitting and enjoying the others company Mai turned her head slightly when she heard Gaara ghost through the hallways toward the kitchen. Mai closed her eyes and let herself relax in the Kazekage's chakra. His chakra mirrored that of the desert; it blew across hers like a hot desert wind and it was constantly in fluctuation like the sand dunes that covered the Land of Wind. Even without Shikaku Gaara's chakra could overwhelm a person. When Mai opened her eyes the other two still didn't seem to notice yet that the red haired Kazekage was watching them as well. Gaara's eyes had softened as he watched his older brother interact with the green haired medic. Despite his emotional awkwardness Gaara could tell that his older brother had grown attached to the medic. Every once in a while, when Gaara was growing up he would hear of girls that Kankuro would date but none of them ever came into the household to join them for meals. It seemed that Kankuro kept almost everyone but his family at arm's length. Stepping fully into the room Gaara noticed Mai watching him out of her peripheral vision. Her wet hair was still down and some of her tattoos hid behind the dark curtain. Gaara pulled up a chair next to her and nodded to Kankuro when he greeted him. "Kazekagesama." Naoki said and bowed her head in show of respect. Gaara simply nodded to her and quietly said, "Thank you for your assistance last night." Naoki smiled warmly and replied, "My pleasure."

After they had all eaten Mai somberly said, "We should be on our way soon." Kankuro looked down solemnly while Naoki nodded and smiled sadly at Mai. Gaara simply looked at her. His eyes seeing much further than what outside appearances showed. He could see the sorrow that threatened to consume her soul once more but he could also see her determination – to be there for Fumio and Matsuri and to show the proper respect to Akari. They all finished getting ready quietly and Temari met them at the door. Mai had decided to go without her mask. She knew that Akari would have been delighted but she was apprehensive about the response she would get from the others that would be attending Rakmah. "You didn't think you were going without me did you?" Temari said smarmily. Mai smirked while Gaara stayed silent. He must have expected his oldest sibling to arrive and accompany them to the ceremony.

People stared as the small group walked through the streets. They bowed their heads in respect to the Kazekage but whispered harshly about the strange woman with the tattoos. Mai kept her head held high like the sand siblings had the first time she had entered the village. She looked over to see Naoki glaring at anyone who dared make eye contact with the green haired ninja. She looked over and smiled to Mai nodding. "They're just jealous of your beauty Mai." Mai let a small smile touch her lips and continued with her eyes face front. It may not have been the truth but Mai could pretend it was.

When they got to the house there was a small line they had to wait in to see Matsuri and Fumio. The others near them backed away slightly; not only to give their Kazekage space but to give themselves room away from the strange group that had joined them. Naoki nudged Mai, "So how did you meet Akari? I know that you came back with the sand siblings from a mission to save Matsuri but then how did you end up being their tenant?" Mai paused before she started. She wasn't sure she should tell the story considering all of the people around her that were likely to overhear but Mai decided to anyway. Naoki listened intently while she talked. Nodding and smiling every few moments. As Mai told of what happened the crowd relaxed around the small group and eventually started to listen to her story. The tattooed warrior glossed over her own past and the initial mission that she met the sand siblings on and went straight to returning Matsuri to her home. It wasn't long before most were chuckling about Fumio's and Akari's behavior the first time Mai had met them. Even Gaara had a small smiled on his lips.

The line moved quickly while Mai told her story and soon they were near the door of the old toy shop. Mai steeled herself and walked in with her companions. Fumio and Matsuri were seated on chairs and an urn was placed by the two mourners. They each greeted the grieving pair and bowed respectfully at the urn. Just before Mai left Fumio looked up at her, "Akari would have loved that you came without your mask Maichan. Nothing would have pleased her more than you feeling comfortable enough to visit us without it. I hope you will visit again soon. You always return to where you're loved." Fumio gave a watery smile and turned to the next visitor. Mai nodded stonily and stiffly walked out into the heat of Suna midday. They all stood there quietly. "Well let's go eat, I'm starved." Kankuro said loudly, breaking the tension. Temari scowled and playfully slapped him on the head, "Idiot!" She said. Gaara gave a small smile and looked at Mai. She nodded and they walked to a nearby food stand with shade and benches to eat on.

They had each ordered when a familiar brunette stormed over toward them. "Matsuri, what is she doing?" Naoki asked surprised. "Shouldn't she be with her grandfather?" No one got the chance to answer as the younger girl arrived and immediately started yelling. "You! If you hadn't come my grandmother wouldn't have died!" Mai stared calmly as the girl pointed to her. "Matsuri, I don't think-" Naoki started. "Shut up!" Matsuri fumed. "I'm sick of condolences, no one understands… It's Mai's fault!" Everyone was stunned into silence. "So what are you going to do about it?" Mai asked quietly; as a deadly look entered her eyes. Matsuri seemed startled by the response but quickly regained her footing. "Fight me, for the honor of Akari's death!" Mai nodded grimly and got up. "Fine." Before anyone could stop her Mai was walking toward the sparing grounds and Matsuri was running to keep up. "That escalated quickly…" Kankuro said blandly and Temari cuffed him again. "We have to stop them!" "No." Gaara said quietly. "They both need this." Naoki nodded and sighed. "As usual you are right Kazekagesama. They all got up and slowly followed the growing crowd to the training grounds.

Mai settled herself into her stance. Breathing deeply she opened her eyes. She had to be careful, she didn't want this fight going too far but she had to make her point and the way Matsuri was acting she knew it was going to take more than a few light hits. Matsuri rushed in stupidly and Mai dodged her sloppy attacks. "I know you've been trained better by Gaara, Matsuri!" The younger girl seethed and brought out her johyo. Mai spun in and out of Matsuri's reach.; leading the girl in an unending dance. As they fought Mai questioned Matsuri. "Why are you so angry? Is it really me you are upset with?" Patiently Mai waited for an opening she could take advantage of without seriously hurting Matsuri or herself. After a few moments she slid under Matsuri's guard and used her johyo against her. "Who are you really angry with Matsuri?" "YOU!" The girl yelled with tears in her eyes. "No, I think not…" "LET ME GO!" Matsuri yelled, blindly lashing out. "Who are you truly upset with?! Who do you hate right now?!" Mai raised her voice, her tone stern. "MYSELF!" Matsuri yelled as she sobbed. "Myself! Grandmother was looking for me when she got sick. We found her on the ground unconscious. I didn't mean for her to come looking for me! I didn't mean for her to get sick!" Matsuri sobbed into Mai's shoulders. "I know. Matsuri it wasn't your fault. It was simply time for your grandmother to pass." Matsuri sobbed even harder into Mai's shoulder. Fumio soon pushed his way through the crowd and knelt next to the two girls. 'Thank you.' He mouthed to Mai and untangled them. "Come on Matsuri, you know how your grandmother gets lonely. We can't leave her spirit for too long or she'll begin her travels without us." He said quietly as he helped Matsuri up. The crowd dispersed until only Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Naoki were left. Gaara walked up quietly and offered a hand to Mai. Mai silently took it and let him help her up. "Let's go back to the tower." Temari suggested softly and they all made their way back.

Everyone pretty much collapsed when they returned. Gaara and Mai took up the couch while Temari and Kankuro settled themselves into comfortable arm chairs. Naoki followed them in and smiled. The others couldn't see it but their bonds were becoming stronger. With each day that passed their strength as a makeshift family grew. "Let me look at your wounds Mai." Naoki said quietly. Mai nodded and mechanically removed her outer layers so that Naoki could get a good look at her bandages. "It looks like you've strained a few of my stitches but as long as you don't get into any more fights and rest, you'll be fine." Mai nodded and yawned. Gaara noticed it immediately and helped her up. "You can sleep in the guest room," he said quietly. Mai nodded. She was too tired to argue and she didn't think she would be able to stay at Akari's – no… Fumio and Matsuri's for a while. She let Gaara lead her to the guest room and help her slip under the covers. When Gaara was about to leave Mai lightly grabbed his hand. "Stay with me… please…" Mai said softly after she yawned. Gaara gave a slight nod and settled on top of the covers next to her. Mai soon drifted off.

The next week saw the sand siblings getting back into the full swing of their responsibilities. Mai was forced to rest as her condition slowly improved. However it wasn't too long before she was approached by Baki, once more requesting her experience as a nomad to continue her previous duties. Mia sighed as she knocked on Gaara's office door. "Come in." He called, he could tell it was Mai on the other side and he could also tell that she was troubled about something. He looked up as she entered, her mask still in place. He had hoped that after the Rakmah in Akari's honor Mai would take to keeping her mask off but the next day the first thing she had done after waking was to put on her mask once more. "What's wrong?" Gaara asked while looking over more paperwork. He waited patiently as Mai took her time answering. "Baki offered me my previous position." Gaara looked up and nodded. "I am aware." Mai stared at Gaara, unsure of what she was waiting for. "Okay then." Mai got up and quickly exited. Gaara sighed and ran a hand through his blood red hair. He knew he was supposed to say something else but he just wasn't sure what. Later that night Gaara sat on the roof of his house, quietly enjoying the cool desert night air. "I thought you'd be here." Mai said as she came up behind the Kazekage. Gaara stared ahead, "I find it hard to sleep at night." Mai sat down next to him, "I'm supposed to leave in the morning."

"You're going to leave tonight." Gaara replied. Mai nodded and started to get up. "Stay." Gaara said, grabbing her arm. Mai's eyes widened, "Why?" Gaara stood up and pulled Mai up with him, "For me." He said, impossibly close. Mai swallowed and drew Gaara closer, "I have to leave." Gaara nervously kissed Mai and pulled back only slightly, "Stay." They pulled each other in once more and suddenly Mai found herself in the Kazekage's bedroom. Her pack and weapons forgotten they both fell on the bed and Mai lost herself in the scent of desert winds and sand dunes. After they had both exhausted themselves Mai woke up and looked at the time. It was 3am and she knew she needed to leave soon. Quietly she gathered her clothes and supplies and started to leave. Suddenly she paused and looked back at Gaara who was sleeping soundly. She turned and went back to his bed. "I'll be back… I promise." She whispered and disappeared. Gaara slowly opened his eyes after she had left, "I know."


	10. Chapter 10: A Forced Decision

A/N: Surprise! I've thrown this chapter in a little earlier than usual but the next one probably won't come until around the 9th... ish... I'm only a few chapters away from the end, but I'm not super solid on the ending I want. Thank you guys for sticking with me and please review, I enjoy feedback. Okay, back to the story...

-time passes-

Mai traveled from village to village, sending her gathered intel to the hidden sand village. She had a few more days and then she was cleared for a three day leave to do with her time as she pleased…

-gaara-

Gaara looked over his notes for the next council meeting without actually seeing. He had cleared Mai for a 3 day leave. It started that day but a sandstorm had violently swept in and he guessed it would delay her a full day. Sighing he put down his notes and got up to go find dinner before he sat down to finish more paperwork. As he entered the lobby that preceded his office he looked down in surprise. There lay Mai on the office chairs that littered the space. She breathed deeply and attempted to roll on her make shift bed but almost fell due to the small size of the chairs. Quickly Gaara caught her and carried her to his room. After he had laid her down he undressed and showered; trying to wash off the stress of the day. It was night before Mai awoke and Gaara was reading next to her as she opened her eyes. "Morning, or should I say night since that's technically what it is." Gaara said smirking.

"What time is it?"

"Around 10pm."

Mai sighed and closed her eyes. "You should have woken me up."

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "Only to have you fall asleep again? No, it was better for you to rest fully." Maii gave a slight twitch to her lip which signified a smile. Gaara had taken off her mask while she was sleeping.

"I need to shower." Mai said quietly with her eyes still closed. Gaara smiled with his eyes and got up from the bed.

"I missed you." He said as he moved to the small kitchen that was attached to his quarters.

"And I you." Mai said. She got up from the bed and grabbed a towel while she made her way to the shower. After having cleaned off Mai walked into the kitchen and watched amused as Gaara heated up left overs in the oven that he had. "I'm guessing Kankuro cooked those for you?"

Gaara smirked. "He finally realized that with my work hours it was hard to find time to eat and while I often take brakes in the middle of the night I am unwilling to wake the kitchen staff just for my needs. So he's started supplying me with the meals to feed myself later at night." Mai smiled and sat down at the small kitchen table.

"Your older brother knows you well."

Gaara looked over at Mai, "Sometimes I think he knows me better than I know myself."

Mai thought about her response for a moment before voicing it. "I don't think that is necessarily true. I think he knows what you're capable of and what he expects of you but ultimately no one knows you better than yourself."

Gaara pulled the warmed food out of the oven before replying. "You're partially right. However in the case of people sharing similar circumstances sometimes it takes another to show you the path that you should really be on."

Mai smiled and waited for the food to cool before she put any in her bowl. "I suppose you're right." The two ate quietly and shared their experiences with one another. They were both comfortable with each other in way that they couldn't be with others. They had shared some of their secrets with each other and with each passing day they started realizing how much they loved each other. After they had finished eating Mai got up to wash dishes when Gaara put a hand on her waist. "It can wait till later."

"It will be easier to finish now-" Mai was cut off when Gaara picked her up with a smirk. "But it doesn't have to be finished now…" Mai let out a small laugh as she and Gaara made it back to the bed…

It was morning next when Mai woke up and she was curled up against Gaara's chest. Yawning she looked up, "I thought you would have left for work by now."

"I took day since you came back." Mai raised an eyebrow and Gaara responded in turn. "I told them if anything urgent came up to let me know immediately but any mundane paperwork can be finished later."

Mai chuckled and closed her eyes again. "Is it terrible that I just want to stay in bed all day?"

Gaara smiled and laid back, half closing his eyes "No."

The three days of Mai's leave went by quickly and it wasn't long before she had to leave again. She stood on the tower roof as Gaara stood by her. Both were looking into the sky. "Things are about to happen." She said quietly.

Gaara nodded, "There's news that there's another war coming."

Mai grit her teeth and looked over to the red haired Kazakage. "Be careful." She said as she slipped into the wind.

"I will." Gaara replied and vanished into sand.

-Mai-

She ran quickly through the forests trying to make her way to the land of Samurai. There was news that Konoha had been devastated by Pein and that a shinobi council was being held for the 5 great nations. She had sent word to Gaara and the council as quickly as possible but she had never received a response. Unsure of what to do she decided to make her way to the site of the meeting to verify if her intel was correct…

-Weeks Later After the Kage Summit-

Mai looked at Gaara with sorrow clearly showing in her eyes. He didn't look at her; he simply kept his gaze on the jounin council. "We brought the accused Kazekagesama." The guard said holding her. Mai kept her face blank, her mask preventing any show of emotion. "So," one of the jounin spoke up, "we should get started with the charges that were brought against the accused Mai of the wandering squad, employed by the hidden village of the sand. It is said that you have served our village loyally for the past few years. However there are claims that you were seen communicating with the newly identified enemy of the allied shinobi force directly after the kage summit that you were not permitted to attend. What has come into question is whether you are a part of their complex information gathering system or not. If we, the council and Kazekage, are not satisfied with your answers during this informal trial you will be taken to the Intel squad and handed over to the interrogation team who will use any means necessary to gain the answers we need. Messenger birds have already been sent to the other hidden villages to inform them of this situation and the actions we are taking. Do you understand?" The jounin looked at her sternly and Mai simply nodded. She knew that they needed answers but that was something that she couldn't give them. She had sworn to her sensei, the man who had taught her everything and to whom she owed her life that she would never tell anyone about him. When she had fought him to get to Gaara she knew ultimately that he would respect her for choosing her own path but she would not betray him even if it meant she would lose everything. "We will start with why you were at the kage summit in the first place when you were never told of the meeting and you were never given orders to attend."

"I was traveling through various countries in order to gain information on the Akatsuki as ordered when I heard about the summit and an attack that was possibly going to take place at the summit. So, instead of coming back to the village I sent one of my messenger tattoos to inform you of my actions and I immediately went to there to warn all of the kage of the impending danger."

-Flashback Kage Summit-

 _Mai's heart pounded as she ran the hallways. She had heard battles throughout the large structure. It seemed as if the fight below had just finished and a new one had started in one of the upper floors. She ran quickly, hoping that she would get there in time to help the Kazekage fend off Sasuke and the other members of the Akatsukii. Just as she came into view of the meeting room she froze. Her eyes widened under her mask as she recognized the other masked presence in the room. "Master." She whispered, her thoughts going back to the final words of her sensei. As he finished his speech he turned and looked directly at Mai. "It was good seeing you again Mai." He said just before he disappeared in a spiral of air. Mai shook herself. Why had he?... She broke out of her revere as she felt samurai and shinobi start to approach her position. Not thinking she ran… it was what she knew best…_

"Why didn't we ever receive your message if you sent it with one of you tattoos?" A council member all but yelled; breaking Mai from her memories.

"My tattoos are not infallible; I sent one of my faster birds but it is not well versed in fighting techniques. It would not be a stretch to assume it was intercepted before it got to you."

"That certainly could be a valid explanation but it could also be a well thought out lie. How would someone know the exact bird that was carrying your message to destroy it?... Continue, what happened once you got to the summit?"

"After traveling through the cold of the land of the samurai I reached the summit exhausted. However I continued into the tower and quickly realized that it had already been infiltrated. The lower levels were decimated and there was chakra left over from the known members of Taka, a branch of the akatsukii. I continued on to the upper floors and saw Madara give his declaration of war to the kage. After he disappeared I was apprehended by the Kazekage's guards and brought here to the sand in the sealed puppet of the jounin Kankuro." Kankuro almost winced at Mai's cold and unfeeling tone. She didn't even have a trace of her former warmth when she spoke of him. Both he and Temari had been trying to catch Mai's and Gaara's eyes the whole time but Mai kept her gaze on Gaara as if he were the only person she were speaking to. Gaara kept his gaze focused on the other jounin of the council.

Mai kept her posture stiff as she slightly rubbed her wrists against the chakra cuffs she had on. They were keeping a steady drain on her chakra and the drain increased whenever her chakra flared due to her emotions. She was trying to keep them tightly controlled but it wasn't as easy as it usually was for her. "From what has been said", the previous jounin continued, "before the enemy known as Madara left after having saved Sasuke Uchiha he spoke to you as if you were a friend. Give us your account of these events and an explanation of why he would have acted in that manner."

"As the masked man finished his declaration to the kage he noticed me at the edge of the room. Just before he disappeared he said, 'It was good seeing you again Mai'."

"Tell us why he would have said what he did." The jounin questioned. The rest of them were whispering and getting restless. They feared they had been harboring a traitor all this time.

"I will not." The council started talking angrily.

"Tell us the truth!"

"Traitor, what have you done!"

"Tell us!"

"Tell us!"

"Quiet." Gaara spoke softly. His voice could barely be heard over the yelling but all of the jounin silenced. "Tell us what your connection with Madara is or we will be forced to use harsher means to get the answers we need." The roar started up once more and Gaara kept his gaze away from Mai's.

"You're giving her a second chance?"

"Why, you can't simply ignore our laws just because she's been in your bed!"

"She's a traitor, give her to the interrogation team!"

"Silence! Let her speak!" Kankuro yelled glaring angrily at everyone, including his stubborn younger brother. Of course Gaara had to take the hardest route. It would have been easier to simply ask Mai these questions in the privacy of his office. When Mai felt cornered she put her fists up and started fighting and right now Gaara had cornered her. But whenever his brother got like this he never listened to either of his older siblings. It was the same way during the second chunin exams when assassination attempts were made. Kankuro held back a sigh… and his brother said he was the hard headed one.

"If I were an informant for Madara why would he blow my cover by acknowledging me? I will not say anything more about the incident."

Gaara looked at Mai for the first time since she had entered the room, "Yet he still said it was good to see you 'again', insinuating that you have met him before. But you will not say anything more about the matter. You have sentenced yourself to be guilty of withholding valuable information from your superiors."

"Do not ask of me what I cannot supply." Mai said quietly as she looked back at Gaara. "You have asked for something that I have promised to never again acknowledge." She straightened her posture and looked every council member in the eye. "I will however bring up the fact that I am not a citizen of Suna and reserve the right to leave without permission from the village's leaders. Holding me any longer is a violation of these rights."

Gaara didn't even blink he simply continued, "You forfeited those rights when you refused to cooperate and our village was put in danger. You will be taken to the information squad, if after a few days you still have not told of your relation to our enemy, Ibiki Morino and Inochi Yamanaka will have arrived and will be allowed to question you in any way they deem necessary. After you have given us the answers that we need you will be sentenced to imprisonment in our maximum security facility.

Mai bowed her head as she was led away to the basement and after a few more moments the meeting was adjourned. The end of the meeting saw the sand siblings and Baki in the Kazekage's office. "What did we just do?" Temari whispered sitting down. "We just sentenced our friend to a life of torture and imprisonment."

"No we didn't," Gaara said with an angry, betrayed look on his face. "If she had simply answered the questions she would be in here with us instead of being sent to interrogation."

"Why didn't we just question her here? We probably could have talked some sense into her but when we cornered her in front of the council-" Kankuro started and then was cut off by Gaara.

"If we had questioned her privately we would have been accused of giving a suspected traitor special treatment and they would have been right. If that had happened our loyalty to the Sand and the allied shinobi force would have been in question and we would also be down there with Mai."

"Dammit!" Kankuro yelled. "What does she have to hide? Why won't she tell us what's going on?"

Temari shook her head and stood to leave. "Gaara, listen to me! We could have easily talked to her without such consequences while we were still in the mountains but you were so hurt you didn't even try to listen. You guys don't see it! When are the only times when Mai has completely shut us out? - Whenever we ask about her village and the gap of time before she met us. The only other times she shut down is when she was about to leave for her missions we couldn't know about. And when has Mai ever broken a promise to us? Never. So why do you guys think she'll break her promise to someone else, even if it is that Madara guy. It might not be that she has something to hide, she simply has promised to never acknowledge it again." Temari shook her head as she walked out and roughly shut the door behind her.

Kankuro sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "She's right. Damn she's always been smarter than both of us. What are we going to do Gaara?"

Gaara didn't even look over toward his older brother as he said, "For once hope that Mai breaks her promises."

Kankuro sighed and walked out of the office nodding to the quiet Baki as he left. "Kazekage, do you require anything?" The older man asked. He remembered when Gaara was a loose cannon, wanting to kill everything and everyone. But the man before him now was every bit the fifth Kazekage of the Sand who was now preparing for the fourth and maybe the final shinobi war. Gaara stood proudly at his window and looked down at the village he had sworn to protect, even from himself. "No… Thank you Baki." Gaara said as Baki nodded and paused before leaving him to his thoughts. "I'm sorry Kazekagesama." Wearily Gaara ran a hand through his hair much like Kankuro had. "Was I not enough for you?" Gaara asked quietly, looking at the sky. "Was I not enough for you to want to give up your previous life of destruction?"

-Mai – A Few Days Later-

Mai hung her head. She had been through worse pain but the look in Gaara's eyes was by far the most agonizing part of the entire ordeal.' Why did Obito sensei give her away? Why would he acknowledge her when he made her promise to never acknowledge him?' Mai asked herself even though she already knew the answer… 'Because he knew this would happen. Because he knew it would cause chaos and discord.' Mai choked back a sob. Despite her revelation she still owed him everything.. Her life, her skills as a warrior… Mai's head jerked up as she heard a bang. Her guards had told her that the interrogators from the Leaf had arrived and would soon be down to question her. She bit the inside of her cheek as she waited for whom she assumed would be men dressed in the black outfits of the information squad of the leaf.

Suddenly Mai heard a rough scrape and both of her guards dropped to the ground unconscious as her cell was unlocked. A black clad figure quickly slid in and unchained her from the wall. "You don't have long. You have visitors coming to question you as I speak." "The only way out is the stair well." Mai whispered back fervently. The single stairwell that lead out of the basement was guarded by sand ninja and that was exactly where the Konoha shinobi were approaching from. "You think too small." Her savior said with a grin that Mai could see behind the black cloth that covered everything but her eyes. "Nao-!" A hand was pressed against Mai's mouth before she could finish in disbelief. "Quiet! Can you hold on?" Naoki asked as she motioned to her back. Mai nodded grimly and clambered onto the older girl's back. Mai was taller than Naoki but thinner. She hadn't realized how muscular the small medic nin was until now. "Don't make a sound." Naoki said and started crawling up the wall of the cell to the ceiling. Just as she reached the top Naoki held on with one hand to the wall and allowed her chakra to cover her other hand. She quietly cut a hole big enough for both girls and climbed through it. The floor above was fatefully empty and Mai stopped herself from sighing in relief. Naoki formed a few hand seals and quickly replaced and sealed the hole she had made. They continued the process until they made it to the ground floor. They had climbed through 5 of the basement floors and Mai couldn't sense weariness from Naoki at all. At the ground floor the older nin made a hole in the outer wall instead of the ceiling and both girls scrambled out into the night.

Naoki quickly grabbed a bag that had hidden behind a few garbage cans while she ran. She threw a cloak over herself and Mai who was still weakly clinging to her and started walking in a hobbled gait towards the exit to Suna. Suna was surrounded by a wall that was one of it's greatest defenses from enemy shinobi and the sand storms that ravaged the country of wind. However it also helped prevent any enemy from escaping easily. Naoki pulled down her cloth mask and rubbed dirt all over her face and hands. "Don't say a word." She warned Mai quietly. To the gate guards it looked like an elderly woman with a misshapen back was approaching them. They were a little wary but it wasn't uncommon for people to travel at night in the desert. The elderly especially suffered from the harsh sun. "Going home mam?" One of the guards asked as he held out her hand for a pass port. Naoki nodded, "Just got finished visiting my daughter and idiot son-in-law." She said harshly. Women of the sand were not known for being soft and those that made it to old age were a special breed of female. The other gate guard raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Safe travels." He said as she "hobbled" away from them. Naoki kept up appearances until she was sure she was out of sight and then started running at a steady pace. It wouldn't do for her to run out of energy. She had to rely on her stamina to get them both away from Suna so that the pursuit squad wouldn't be able to find them. Naoki ran steadily with scheduled breaks for a few days before she slipped through the boarder. A day's walk from the border she stopped and set Mai down for the first time since they'd left. The younger girl was pale and the majority of her wounds looked infected. Naoki treated her silently and swiftly; giving the rest of her energy to Mai.

"Why?" Mai finally asked quietly, "Why do this for me?" Naoki smiled tiredly. "I understand and… I am your friend. I too have a past that I once swore I would never speak of again. But now…" Naoki looked off into the distance, "I don't think I'll be able to keep that promise if I ever want to fully love Kankuro. He needs to know who I am, the good, the bad, and the ugly. To love someone else is to give them a piece of yourself. You don't get to pick what piece you give them… they do. You just offer them all of who you are and they can either accept you and take a piece of your soul or they can deny you. In the case of denial they still take a piece of your soul but instead of treasuring it they throw it away so it can never be returned. To love someone is a dangerous process but once complete you have to choose to never let it go." Mai looked up at Naoki bitterly, "You make it sound so easy but I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused." She said putting her head down. "Mai," Naoki said pulling Mai's chin up so that she looked her in the eyes, "I can see that you still need time but you need to decide if you truly love Gaara. He has already offered a piece of himself to you. Are you going to throw it away like Yashamaru? Or are you going to offer a piece of yourself in return?" "The answers he's asking for… the story is not mine to tell." Mai said sadly.

"If you are involved in it then it is your story to tell. If you are going to love Gaara you need to offer him what he has offered you. Anything less is spitting in his face. He told you of his past, didn't he?" Mai nodded her head as a single tear rolled down her face. Naoki wrapped the last of Mai's bandages and pulled a few things out of the sack before handing the rest to Mai. "You need time and both of you need a little space right now, not to mention the pursuit squad that's after us right now. Until you're ready, stay out of the country of wind." Mai nodded and threw the bag over her shoulder. "Thank you." She said, "I will be back."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Naoki said smiling. "Mai, be careful." Mai nodded and pulled her mask from the bag and put it over her face. She jumped and ran through the trees… never looking back.


	11. Chapter 11: Somber News

It wasn't long before Mai started hearing the rumors. Whispers that said any missing nin would be forgiven of their crimes if they helped in the upcoming war. However Mai had a feeling that it wouldn't apply to her, especially since she was suspected of being allied with the shinobi nation's current enemies. She wandered restlessly, moving from village to village with no clear direction. She often thought of Naoki's last words to her and wondered how the older woman might be doing. After what seemed like months the last call for help went out and Mai started to make her way to the meeting place of the 5 great nations' fighting forces. If she were found out she would be caught once more and tortured for information but she was determined to go. She had to help and she would never be able to forgive herself if the world fell to her former master and she hadn't been there to help fight.

She easily slipped into the crowd, her mask preventing anyone from recognizing her. Her previous mask had broken during the trip out of Suna. It had taken time to find a new one but she was satisfied with the replacement. She fell into rank with the shinobi assigned to Dauri's platoon. The seemingly lazy demeanor of the commander made it easy for her to hide in the group without too much trouble. It helped that the group was mainly made up of people that wouldn't recognize her. In keeping with her group she tried to stay as far away from Gaara's platoon as possible. It seemed as if a larger percentage of that group was made up of sand shinobi and she knew she could be caught if she hung around too long. Taking a deep breath she stood and waited for the commanders to make their next move.

Gaara looked into the crowd. His eyes caught on a shinobi with no obvious gear affiliating them with a specific nation. For a moment he wondered if it could be Mai and then shook himself. She was far away from here, living in exile. Besides the mask that the unknown shinobi wore was not a made to look like a shinobi but a large bird. Focusing he broke up the small fights that were cropping up and started his speech. He needed those he was commanding to understand why they were fighting…. Why he was fighting…

Mai smirked as she cut down another white zetsu. These monsters were too easy to kill. The main problem they posed was their sheer numbers. Thousands of them kept walking out of the surf, ready to fight the next shinobi. Mai paused as a certain red head entered her thoughts… was he okay...? She looked up as a shinobi from her division called to her. "Hey, how's it going over here?" The man asked. He looked like he was from the hidden stone with his red armor and bandana. "Fine." She replied, "The enemy isn't very skilled but they certainly have the numbers." The ninja nodded, coming closer. "Well they might have a few more tricks up their sleeves, so be careful." Mai nodded and was about to turn back to the beach when the ninja suddenly pulled out a kunai and stabbed her in the abdomen. "What?" Mai spluttered as she lunged to cut him down with her blades. She managed to get a hit before the man pulled out the kunai in her abdomen and buried it there once more. This time the blade went as deep as the hilt could manage. "Sweet dreams." The shinobi said and walked away as Mai fell. "Gaara-" Mai whispered and then fell unconscious.

-Genin-

The kid sighed as he climbed along the rock cliff. The battle had moved elsewhere and he was one of the few unlucky souls stuck with clean up. A few genin from each village were chosen for this job. They were all too young for combat but any able bodied shinobi that weren't left to protect their village were needed for the war. It was important to collect the injured that had been left behind but it could be gruesome. He frowned as he thought of the few he had found too late to help. Just as he was about to turn back and declare the area clear he saw the glint of a sword. Steeling himself he jumped down toward the weapon and tried to find its master. It wasn't long before he found a masked woman in a pool of her own blood. He stooped down and felt for the woman's pulse. After a few moments he got up and started running toward the makeshift aid station. The woman was alive but not for much longer… If he could find a medic soon they might be able to save her. He pushed himself faster as he thought of the masked woman. She only had a few breaths left…

-Mai-

The first thing Mai noticed was the weight of her body. It seemed so much heavier than the darkness she had been floating in earlier. She took a deep breath and winced as pain flared in her abdomen. She groaned slightly and opened her eyes. Sighing she forced herself to sit up. Where was she? She looked around and immediately guessed that it was a medic tent. People were rushing around, trying to patch up as many as they could. She scrubbed a hand across her face and suddenly realized her mask was gone. How had it-? 'Of course' Mai thought. When she had been stabbed she had been severely wounded. That had caused a drop in her chakra and the jutsu that maintained her mask had broken. Mai grit her teeth. She must have been in pretty bad shape for that jutsu to quit. While Mai was still thinking a frazzled, young looking medic came over and greeted her. "Umm, you're awake!" The young girl said excitedly. Mai was about to reply when Naoki walked over, a somber look in her eyes. "Naoki?" The younger woman questioned. "Hey." Naoki replied smiling. "What?" Mai said. Knowing something was bothering the medic. "You're in the medical tent because you were wounded. Do you remember that?" Mai nodded. "You've been in here since the war was over." Mai's eyes widened, "It's over?" She said quietly. . Naoki nodded and smiled softly, "It's done, we defeated them. Apparently your mask was broken after you were found." Mai allowed herself a small smile. Her mask had been broken during the battle but it seemed as if she no longer needed it. It felt good to not wear it.

Naoki heard someone call her over as one of the patients woke up confused and violent. "I'll be right back okay?" Mai nodded and closed her eyes again. It was good to see the medic again. She had missed the somewhat spunky attitude the woman had. It had been hard the past few months wandering. She was used to traveling but this time she no longer had a goal or a home to go back to. Sighing Mia looked up as the young nurse walked toward her again this time with a solemn look on her face. "You're from commander Dauri's platoon, right?" Mai nodded. "Would you say you were found near or on the beach after the first wave of white zetsu, before they revealed their copy justsu. "Copy Jutsu?" Mai questioned. "After a while the zetsu were found to have the ability to copy a shinobi's chakra signature and physical traits." Mai's eyebrows rose. "Well that explained why one of the shinobi from the hidden rock stabbed me." The young nin nodded. "But you were found on the beach, right?" Mai nodded again. "There wan't any name that went along with your chart but your injuries were quite severe." Mai smirked, "Apparently not severe enough to kill me." The nurse nodded but her expression darkened. "You're wounds have not killed you but there's too much scar tissue left over. We were only able to half heal you considering the circumstances and now you'll have a few… complications." Mai kept her expression blank but inwardly her breath caught in her chest and her wound burned. "What kind of complications?" She asked. "I'm sorry but… you'll never be able to have children." Mai swallowed hard. She knew the chances of having a child were low anyway. She hadn't ever expected to fall in love and the idea of reviving her clan was a faraway dream that was finally killed with her banishment from Suna and Gaara. But this news… the finality of it was devastating. She silently got up, gathered her things and walked out. She didn't hear the nurse calling for her or notice Naoki running out of the tent a few moments later. She was gone… running once more.

-Months Later-

Mai let a small smile grace her lips. She was traveling the world once more. It had taken her a long time to make peace of her situation but she could finally take a day at a time and continue her nomadic life style. She often thought of Suna and the family she had left there. Of all her regrets her greatest was never making amends with them. Shaking herself she made her way to the next village. Each town brought new cultures and people. She wouldn't let the memories of her past haunt her any longer. Mai walked into town looking for any good food stalls. She was used to the stares she got now that she didn't wear her mask. Her tattoos brought attention both good and bad. However she refused to hide any longer. Her ink was the last of her clan and she would wear them with pride. It wasn't long before Mai noticed two shadows following her. She quickly ducked into an ally and waited for them to follow her. "What do you want?" She questioned the two shinobi. They froze, measuring the situation. "We were sent with a message for you from the Kazekage." Mai didn't allow any emotion to show as she held out her hand. "Well." The taller of the two walked up and handed her a rolled piece of paper. As they started to leave Mai called out, "Does he not want a response?" Again the taller one responded. "You can deliver it yourself." Mai frowned a bit and then looked at the paper. Sighing she put it in her pocket and continued on her quest for a food stand. She would need something on her stomach before she read what Gaara had to say.

Evening…

Mai was sitting by a stream when she pulled out the paper. Carefully she unrolled it and started reading.

To: Mai, former member of wandering squad of suna

After a thorough investigation into the circumstances surrounding your banishment from the hidden village of Sand and in light of the ending of the 4th Shinobi war we have come to the conclusion that your exile was a misjudgment from lack of information. With new evidence that came to light and the understanding that at the time you were not a citizen of Suna and had rights outside of our laws we would like to inform you that your exile is no longer in place and with the proper passport you would be allowed into the Land of Wind and ultimately Suna once more if you so choose to. Thank you for your patience and contribution to the war.

Signed, Suna Council

Mai stared at the small paragraph, not comprehending what was just sent to her. It couldn't be that easy could it? Mai raked a hand through her hair and was about to put the note away when an even smaller piece of paper fell out from the fold. Her hand shook as she picked up the paper. She recognized Gaara's hand writing. It was something she would never forget. _There's a passport waiting for you at the border if you want it._ Mai gripped the small paper tightly as a single tear fell down her cheek. Suddenly she burst out laughing. It was if a weight had been thrown off her chest just for another to replace it. She was finally free to go home… but would she really be welcome? Steeling herself she packed up her meager possession and started on her way. She wasn't going to get any sleep until she had settled her regrets and paid her debts. Facing south she started making her way slowly to Suna, hopeful that it would be the last time she would have return. (Alludes to fact that she hopes she won't have to leave again – thus not having to return.)

-Suna-

Gaara looked out his small office window toward the horizon. Dusk was still his favorite time of day. It closed one day and started another, leaving the night open for so many options. Sighing he turned back to his rather large pile of paperwork. The war had taken a toll on the Country of Wind. Not only were their number of able bodied shinobi considerably low but their financial state wasn't much better. Suna had been having trouble before, considering that their Diamiyo still paid mostly foreign ninja to complete the jobs his own shinobi needed. It was frustrating dealing with someone who knew they were undercutting their own fighting force but simply didn't care. The few times he had actually met with the Daimiyo even Gaara's patience had been pushed to its limit. He had spent that night in the desert burning off his anger by destroying sand storms. Gaara clenched his jaw and sat down at his desk. He had to find a way for Suna to start sustaining itself. The major mode of employment in the city was shinobi but if jobs didn't pick up soon the hidden village would need to turn to other types of employment for work. Gaara was just about to pick up his pen when someone walked into his office. Looking up Gaara wasn't surprised to see it was Kankuro. He raised an eyebrow and waited for his brother to explain. It wasn't often that his older sibling walked into his office at the end of the day. When it did happen it was often because something important had occurred. "You are not going to believe who I just ran into." Gaara's eyebrows furrowed slightly. _Did Kankuro interrupt him just to talk about an old acquaintance?_ The red head motioned for his brother to continue. "Mai.", was all Kankuro had to say and Gaara stiffened. He didn't expect for the younger woman to ever return. The messengers he'd sent out had returned weeks ago and when she hadn't shown up soon after he had just assumed she wasn't interested.

"You're sure?" He asked, trying to keep his expression blank. Kankuro nodded, "It couldn't be anyone but her. I caught her just after she had entered the gates. A few of the gate guards flagged me down to let me know she had come back. They were worried considering she was still exiled a month ago." Gaara nodded. "It's good that they let you know."

The red head was about to go back to reading reports when a hand slammed down on his desk. "So what are you going to do?"

"Do?" Gaara questioned.

"Yes little brother. Look she's come all this way and she's not exactly going to be winning any popularity awards any time soon. So as one of her few friends in the area you need to go see her."

Gaara looked up coldy. "After what happened before the war I doubt she considers me a friend any longer."

Kankuro's mouth tightened as he crossed his arms. "Are you serious?"

Gaara simply looked at his brother and then back at his paperwork. "If that's all I have work to finish."

The puppet master grit his teeth and was about to leave when he paused. "She didn't come all this way for the scenery Gaara and it wasn't just for me and Temari. You know that."

Kankuro left, quietly shutting the door behind him and Gaara ran a hand through his hair once more. "Why did she come back?" He asked. Resigned he diligently went back to his paperwork.

-Mai-

She looked out the window of the small motel she was staying in for the moment. She didn't have a lot of money so she had settled for one of the seedier inns in Suna. Emotionless, she watched as cockroach crawled slowly across her "bed" and hissed at her. Immediately she got up and walked out, quickly getting back her money from the warty woman who had greedily grabbed it when she had paid for the room. Looking around to make sure no one was watching she jumped onto the roof of the inn and looked over the landscape. She soon found a relatively flat roof that would support her for the night and hopefully the owner wouldn't ever notice her presence. She settled down with a warm blanket and mat before turning on her back to look at the stars. She had missed the unobstructed view of the sky Suna offered. The stars shinned so brightly it looked as if lamps were light along the dark veil of the atmosphere. Mai smiled to herself and closed her eyes. Sleep came to her faster than it had in months.

When Mai woke up she recognized a familiar presence. "Gaara." She breathed out, letting the scent of desert air wash over her like a cleansing wave. His back was turned to her and looked out pensively toward the sun. "I didn't think you'd come back." He said quietly. Mai sat up and looked at the sunrise. She could hear the layers of hurt and frustration in his voice.

"I wasn't sure if I would." Mai replied.

"Why did you?" He asked. Mai stood up and walked to his side, relishing the desert sun as it rose above the horizon. They could just barely see its outline over the wall of Suna. Its reds and yellow bathed Suna in a new light.

"I have few regrets, but those that I do possess I want to amend before it's too late. I understand that change has already taken its toll on us and things will never be the same. Quite frankly I don't want them to be the same. I will always cherish the time we spent together and I want to be able to remember that time without the pain that I feel now." Gaara kept silent, his eyes fixed on the sunrise. Mai continued, "I'm sorry that I didn't give you the answers I should have. I kept barriers between us that put us both in danger and for that I will never be able to make amends and I cannot ask for forgiveness when I do not deserve it… However, despite the mistakes that I've made I will not apologize for my past and the people who had an influence on me. They were often times not the best of people. They had their flaws, their wounds and they did hurt people, innocent people. But I will not disgrace them. They have helped make me into who I am today. Their challenges and support helped me survive and for that I will always be in debt to them. But no matter how much I am in debt to them I am in debt to you as much or even more." Gaara turned his head slightly, "You helped me onto a path that I never even knew existed. You friendship and … love have kept me together more than once. And to fully respect you, any question that you ask about my past I will answer completely and honestly."

Mai stopped and took a deep breath. She had thought about what to say to Gaara the whole time she had been traveling to Suna. Above all the others she missed him. She missed his red hair, his smirks, the way he barely smiled but to anyone who noticed it was the equivalent of full blown laughter. She missed their nights together… She missed his embrace… Tightening her jaw she waited for Gaara's response.

"I've not had an easy life and when I finally made my way to the right path with the help of Naruto I thought that I would be able to show others the error of their ways like Naruto had done for me. " Gaara paused, taking a deep breath, "For so long after you had left I wondered if I was the one to blame. However I realized that even though I had been ready for what we had become you maybe hadn't been. You, who had about as many relationships as I; was still not ready for what we had together. When you were found at the Summit I felt betrayed and I let that cloud my judgment. But it also cleared my vision to the fact that you were still so much of the wandering nomad I met in the forest that day. I've been waiting to say this for a long while and I thought I'd never get the chance… I'm sorry, for rushing something that wasn't meant to be rushed. I'm sorry for not realizing that you were not ready and opening old wounds. I know how painful the past can be and I'm sorry that what we did was necessary. However, like you, I have things I will not apologize for. I will not apologize for trying to keep my people safe, for that is my path and I will not stray."

Mai nodded, feeling as if a weight was lifted off her chest. "I understand." She said quietly. Gaara looked up as the sky once more and said, "I forgive you Mai." Mai's eyes widened and she turned to the young Kazekage. She smiled an even bigger smile and closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her face.

After Mai and Gaara had talked extensively they parted ways and Mai started to look for another inn to stay in. She knew she couldn't sleep on roofs the rest of her stay. As she was walking through one of Suna's many Bazaars she saw Naoki in one of the stalls. Mai was deciding on whether to walk by or say hello when the older woman spotted her and grinned. Finishing up her transaction the green haired woman made her way over to the nomad. "Mai!" She said and warmly hugged the younger woman. Mai smiled slightly and gently returned the action. "Hello Naoki." She said. "It's been so long. I'm glad you came back." Mai nodded, "Me too." "Are you hungry? I've just finished grocery shopping and I was about to go back and make lunch." "Mai nodded, accepting the invitation and following the medic to her apartment.

When they got back to Naoki's home the older woman started to unpack her groceries. "So, have you seen anyone else besides me and Kankuro since you've been back?" She asked looking at Mai's reaction out of her peripheral vision. Naoki kept her face blank as she nodded, knowing that her friend wanted to specifically know if she had talked to Gaara yet. Naoki smiled as she finished putting away most of her food and started to prepare lunch. Both women made comfortable small talk as they got ready to eat. Mai spoke of the adventures she had had and Naoki talked about the disease that had swept through Suna. Just as they were finished prepping and eating their meal someone walked through the door. "Kankuro." Naoki said happily as she got up from her seat and walked over to the puppeteer. "Hey," He greeted Naoki and kissed her. "I didn't know we had company." Noaki smiled and looked over toward Mai, "I talked her into coming over here when I saw her at the market." Kankuro nodded as he tried to eat some of the leftover meat. "Kankuro, don't use your hands." Naoki scolded as the puppeteer grinned and ate the meat anyway. Naoki rolled her eyes and got up to clean up their meal and prep Kankuro's. The jounin just snatched the bowls away from Naoki and pushed them into the sink. "I'll do those after I eat, you two catch up." Naoki huffed and crossed her arm while Kankuro just ignored her and heaped rice, vegetables and meat into his bowl. "It'll be easier if I do them now-" "I said I'd do them later, I'll do them later. You have a guest anyway, go entertain." The brunette said with a gentle shove against the green haired medic. Naoki couldn't help the smile that pushed away her frown as she kissed Kankuro on the cheek. "Thanks." She said quietly and walked back over to Mai who had been watching the exchange with interest. "Come on, let's go for a walk." Mai nodded and followed Naoki outside.

Once they had gotten back onto the streets the two women wandered the markets and watched as Suna's streets became lively after dusk. Normally it wasn't so festive in the city but after the war the people of Suna had decided to celebrate life was a necessity every once and a while. In light of a small change of heart the city's council of commerce had decided once a month the village would have a small festival to celebrate its' survival and the peace that followed the 4th Great Shinobi War. It wasn't much but the cart merchants were usually out in full force and if nothing else it was entertaining. "So where are you staying?" Naoki asked after the two had bought some sweet dango. "A motel." Mai said, looking away. It wasn't technically a lie, she would most likely end up staying at a motel… or on the roof of one… Naoki snorted and swallowed her food before she responded. "Mai, seriously, you are good at a lot of things but lying isn't one of your better skills." "I'm not-" Naoki fixed Mai with a stare that killed the words in her throat. "Well then I suppose you'll be staying with Kankuro and I." "But I-" Mai tried again and failed as her friend glared at her. "We have an extra room for guests anyway and if you feel uncomfortable at all Temari will return in a week so you can go stay with her. She's in Konoha most of the time anyway. I'm sure she'd like someone to keep up with her apartment while she's gone." Mai let a small smile grace her lips as she looked at the green medic. This is what she had craved, people looking out for her, caring about her. "Thank you, I'd be honored to stay with you." Naoki laughed and grabbed the shorter woman's arm as they continued down the street. "You might not feel that way after a few nights, thin walls and all." Mai shook her head as they walked, it would be an interesting next few days.


	12. Chapter 12: An Expected End

A/N: Okay so I feel like Dr. Frankenstein but it's finally here! "It's alive!" My story is now finished. I might add an epilogue for kicks and giggles but I'm not sure yet. Yes, I know it's kind of a non-ending but it felt right leaving the story here. So now, without further A Due, I give you chapter 12.

Naoki had been right when she'd said Mai would want to move out as soon as possible. It wasn't before long that Mai had gratefully moved into Temari's apartment with her. The next few weeks went by relatively quickly and the small group of friends had fallen into a routine. Mai usually ended up at the training grounds for the first part of the day and then join Naoki for lunch at the hospital. After that everyone that was available ended up eating together for dinner. It was rare that they were all able to make it but there were usually 3 or 4 of them.

It was at one of these dinners that Mai and Gaara found themselves alone. As per usual they had all gathered at Temari's apartment. The dinners usually ended up there since none of them wanted to eat at the formal setting of the Kazekage tower and Naoki often was called away due to her work at the hospital. It helped that Mai had her days free and she had the time to prep for dinner later on. She was still getting food ready when Gaara walked in, his usually blank expression faintly marred by a scowl. "You're early." Mai said surprised. Usually the red head was the last to show up, his eyes tired from paperwork. "I just got out of a meeting and came here instead of going back to paperwork." Gaara sat down carefully and ran a hand through his hair. "Long day?" Mai asked, unsure if he wanted to talk. Gaara nodded, "Unbelievably long." He said dryly and got up again. "Can I help you with anything?" Mai shook her head and continued what she was doing. "Are any of the others joining us?" "Temari is in Konoha, as I'm sure you're aware, and from what Kankuro has told me Naoki will be unable to come due to the hospital's high capacity right now." "What about Kankuro himself?" Gaara raised an eyebrow and looked toward the door. "He said he would come as soon as he delivered Naoki dinner but I am having doubts that he'll show up." Mai stiffened and then smoothly brought two bowls of ramen to the low table. "You think they set us up." She replied and slightly smiled. "I would not put it past them." He said and smirked. Mai stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

They ate and talked quietly about their day. It wasn't long before Mai finally decided to bring up what they had both been dancing around. "Do you think about it sometimes?" She asked, keeping her gaze on her food. Gaara finished chewing and looked at her pointedly. "Yes." He said lowly, "I wonder what would have happened if things had gone a little differently." He paused, "Sometimes I'm glad things went the way they did because you weren't involved in the war and other times I wish that you were there by my side… helping me fight." Mai stilled, almost holding her breath, "I was there… at the war." Gaara stopped and stared. "I found out where the allied nations were gathering and I decided I would regret it if I didn't fight for this world." "Even though you knew you would be fighting against your sensei?" Mai nodded, "I knew he would be there. He was my teacher and I will always respect him for that but I chose a different path. I couldn't stand and watch as he tried to destroy it." The two sat staring at each other, unsure of how to respond. Suddenly Gaara chuckled and smiled at Mai, startling her. "It seems as if things haven't changed as much as I'd thought they had. You're still surprising me at every turn." Mai smiled, "You never talked about the war so I never said anything." Gaara smirked and got up, "Let's go to the roof, it's more comfortable up there." Mai nodded and let Gaara helped her up.

As they got to the roof they settled down and looked up at the sky. "So what now?" Mai asked, honestly uncertain of where their conversation was going. Gaara kept his gaze on where the sun had set an hour before as he spoke. "After you left and the war was over I was busy. However, despite my increased work load and the pressure of the position I hold you were never far from my thoughts. Every corner I turned and mask I saw I expected you to be there but you weren't… you couldn't be. I understand the situation is different and I meant what I said before so I'm asking this time, and I want you to be honest with me. Would you be willing to try again? It would be almost impossible to share all of our secrets with each other considering who we are but we could try. I don't want to make the same mistake as last time and rush into something you aren't ready for but I do want to be with you." Mai took a deep breath, going over everything that Gaara had said. "I wasn't fair to you before and I'm sorry for that. As we grew more serious I should have brought up my past and how I felt about it. However, considering all that has happened and the fact that you are still the only person I could love… yes." Gaara looked over and took her hand. Mai chuckled and looked at the sky again. "It seems your siblings and Naoki's plan worked if this is what they were trying for." Gaara stopped himself from rolling his eyes, "I can't say I'm annoyed with them since I'm glad it worked, however they will be insufferable." Mai grinned wickedly, "We have an obligation to tell them. Why don't we see how long it takes for them to figure it out." Gaara raised an eyebrow, "I won't hide this." "Neither will I but sometimes Kankuro can be a little… dense when it comes to such things. I think it would be interesting to see how long it takes." Gaara smirked, "Well you aren't wrong about that."

After that night the days went by quickly for Mai, she often found herself bringing Gaara lunch before she headed back out to train. A few office staff had noticed her more frequent appearances but other than that no one had said anything. Mai was sure Naoki and Temari would have been onto her and Gaara if they both weren't busy with their own men and work. Temari now spent more time in Konoha than in Suna and Mai was starting to think that Shikamaru would propose. It was on one of those days that Mai noticed a specific pile of paperwork on Gaara's desk. "What are these?" She asked while Gaara continued to look over mission reports. "Citizenship applications, we usually only have a few each year, but this year there are more than usual." Mai nodded, filing the information away for later. The next day after she had brought Gaara his lunch and eaten with him she paused to talk with one of the secretaries. "I'm sorry but what would be required of me if I wanted to become a citizen of Suna?" The older woman looked up sourly, annoyed that she had been interrupted from her work. "You would have to fill out an application and give us a record of where you lived before you came here. Once that's done it's sent to the Kazekage for approval. Whether or not you are accepted depends on what you can contribute to the village." Mai nodded and thanked the crotchety old woman, "Would you mind giving me an application?" She asked, trying not to push her luck. "Here" The secretary shoved a form into her hand and then put her head back down to finish her paperwork and ignore Mai. It didn't take Mai long to fill out the form and hand it back in to a different secretary so it could be filed and processed properly.

Soon after she got a visit from Baki. "Hello." She said, unsure of why the older jounin had come. "Mai." He replied, "May I come in?" "Of course she said and opened the door further so he could enter. "If you're looking for Temari she should be back tomorrow." Baki shook his head and the cloth over half his face fluttered. "No, I wanted to talk to you. I heard from one of the secretaries that you applied for citizenship." Mai nodded, "I didn't want certain problems to crop up again. If I am to be with Gaara I want to make sure that I'm a part of his people." Baki nodded, "If you want me to speed along the process I can…" "No… I want it to be a surprise for him and the delay should work to my advantage." "Alright then, but that isn't the only reason I came to see you. I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to work for us again." Mai froze. She wasn't too surprised but she didn't think that it would happen before she had been made a citizen. "I'm not sure-" "Give yourself some time to think it over." Baki interrupted, "This isn't something to rush into and I have a feeling there are a few other people you might need to talk to before you run off again." He said with a smirk. "Then why ask?" She replied. Baki's expression grew impassive, "Because despite the past you're the best when it comes to this line of work… and we need the best." "I can only guarantee that I will think about it." "That's all I ask." Baki said and started out the door, "As a leader and shinobi of this village I should try to further persuade you to take this offer. However, as Gaara's mentor and one of the few he might call a friend I would advise that you speak to him in depth before even considering the offer that the council had given you." Mai nodded. "I will." She said as the older man left.

Temari came home the next day and Mai still hadn't spoken to anyone about the proposition she had been given. She wanted to bring it up with Gaara but something held her back. Mai waited until the next morning when the other kunoichi was well rested and fed to bring it up. "I've been wanting to talk to you about something." She said, hoping she was making the right decision by confronting the blonde first. Temari huffed and leaned back, "I was wondering when you'd say something. You've been jittery ever since I came back. What's up?" "I was given an offer by the council to go on missions for the village again." Temari's eyes widened for a moment. "Damn, I thought they'd at least give it another month. So what's changed? Why are you telling me this time? Normally you wait until the night before to even say something; then disappear without a trace." Mai's lips twitched as she fought to stop her bitter smile. The blonde had hit the nail on the head, so to speak. She was spot on with her previous statement. Even when she and Gaara had been together she could never fully shake the habit of running off without saying goodbye… it had always seemed easier to leave before anyone knew she was gone. This time Mai was determined not to make the same mistakes she had in the past. She wouldn't make this decision without support from her friends and she would let them say goodbye… because they were her home. "I want to return to those that I consider friends and I'm not sure what I should do." Mai finally responded. "I know I need to speak with Gaara but I felt I should talk to you first.

"You do need to talk to Gaara." Temari's tone softened. "He cares a lot about you Mai and you should really take into consideration what he thinks. I'm not saying follow his every whim but Gaara's a pretty reasonable man and when he cares about someone it's deeply. Don't take it for granted, okay?" Mai nodded, "Thank you." She said as she got up to go see the red read for lunch. "How troublesome." Temari mumbled under her breath after the younger woman had left and then shook herself. "Ughhhh, now I'm starting to sound like him." The irritated blonde got up and straightened her pigtails before she started to clean up her lunch.

Mai cautiously rapped on the door to Gaara's office before entering. Despite the amount of times that she had lunch with Gaara she still didn't feel entirely comfortable just walking into his office without permission. When she walked in she kept her face blank as she saw the large pile of paperwork that almost took over his desk. Even though the 4th shinobi war was long over the repercussions were still echoing throughout the nations and one of those echoes was the large amount of paperwork that still swamped the diligent Kazekage. Gaara looked up and watched as Mai set out their lunches. "I didn't think it was time for lunch." He said as he looked over one more paper. "I came a little early," Mai admitted, "I wanted to talk to you about something." Gaara looked up again curiously, and motioned for her to continue. "I was asked by the council to work for them once more." Mai kept her focus on the lunches even though she could feel Gaara's stare. He sighed and finally set aside the rest of his paperwork. "I was wondering when they would ask. I know you're a valuable asset and I'm shocked that they waited at all to ask." Mai looked up sharply. "Even though it wasn't said outright at the meeting to reinstate you, I'm sure it was one of the factors. The elders and jounin of Suna do not retract a decision without some kind of gain."

Mai smiled and smirked, "You are the second person to have said something like that today." Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "Have you made your decision?" "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Gaara's eyes widened in slight surprise. "You haven't already agreed." He stated. "No." Mai replied, finally making eye contact with him. "To be honest I'm not entirely thrilled with the idea of leaving. I want to stay." Gaara paused and picked up a piece of beef with his chop sticks, chewing thoughtfully. "I glad you feel at home here." He said with a light tone. "So are you going to turn down the council's offer?" "What do you think I should do?" "I do not enjoy the idea of you leaving for months at a time but I can not deny the fact that our village would do well to have you complete some of our missions."… "I also think that even though you are content to stay within the village and spend time with your friends for now, you might go… stir crazy if you don't pursue something else. In light of this missions that do not last an extended amount of time would seem to be the best compromise." "Information gathering is a long and tedious process; I don't know how the time frame could be shortened considering all the energy that goes into it." "Instead of staying out in the field for months at a time looking for any important information you could be sent out to gather intel on specific targets. This would lessen the amount of information you're looking for and thus the time spent looking for it. Also it would be wise to send you out before important missions to gather intel on the area that the mission is taking place. Often times our shinobi are caught off guard because of misinformation or a change that occurred in the region one the request was made. Those that solicit missions can leave out important details that you could be sent to gather." Mai's expression lightened at the idea. "That type of intelligence gathering wouldn't take longer than a few weeks. I would be glad to take on missions of that nature." "The idea of shinobi specializing in intel gathering is not a new one. "However it is more generally taught as a skill to all shinobi and those that specialize in it are more focused in interrogation. Your job would be to find the information in the field." "Thank you." Mai said as they finished their lunches. "I didn't want to do anything without you being okay with it. I was unsure how you would feel about this." "Gaara's eyes lightened, "I'm glad we talked about this before a final decision was made."

It didn't take long for Mai to give her answer to Baki with the conditions that Gaara had proposed. The council greedily snatched up her services. Before she could be cleared to leave she had to be put through a few assessments. However, once she passed them she was quickly given a mission. She eventually told the others that she was leaving and they had all responded similarly to Temari. Kankuro huffed and complained about the council once more while Naoki insisted that she get a physical before going. It was the evening before her departure when Mai announced that she would leave later on in the night. A group had been gathered for them to all eat dinner and wish Mai luck. Her mission wouldn't be terribly long but Naoki had still insisted that they all get together and send her off. The green haired medic could tell that Mai didn't want to leave in the same fashion that she usually did. Mai had talked to her about wanting to actually give everyone a proper farewell instead of leaving them to wonder. Naoki was happy for the younger woman and hoped that she would continue with her progress of letting in those around her.

Mai looked around at her friends that had gathered. It hadn't been easy but they were all there. Temari was in town for once and this time Shikamaru had returned with her. Mai had a feeling she knew why the spiky haired man had come back with the older blonde but she kept her opinions to herself. Fumio, although older and frailer, had come with Matsuri. The young girl had grown into a fine woman and Mai had no doubts that she was a wonderful shinobi. The nomad could tell that Matsuri still had a slight crush on Gaara but it wasn't anything young love couldn't overcome. Mai continued to circle the room and observe. Kankuro was in the kitchen helping with food while (in an odd turn of events) Naoki was trying to pester him. The green haired medic laughed when her antics got Kankuro to splash food on himself. Kankuro growled and turned to lecture his significant other when she firmly planted a kiss on him. A surprised look crossed the older man's features but quickly it turned to a kind of happiness that Mai was starting to see in herself. Kankuro tried to deepen the kiss when Naoki pulled away and walked off to converse with others. Kankuro "humphed" and then turned back to the dinner, grumbling about women. "You're starting to sound like Shikamaru." Mai said quietly as she walked up behind the older man. "Yeah well, I'm starting to see his point." Mai chuckled under her breath and joined him. "You need help?" Kankuro shook his head, "You're the party girl, and you're not supposed to be cooking tonight." Mai shrugged, "I'm not quite sure what to do with myself. I'd feel more comfortable doing something." Kankuro grinned and shook his head, "You and Gaara are a lot alike." "What do you mean?" Mai said as she rolled up her sleeves. "Gaara still doesn't quite know what to do with himself at things like this so he does that." Kankuro said, sparing a hand from chopping vegetables to point at his younger brother. Gaara was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, watching the gathering with an amused look on his face. Mai chuckled again, a sudden warmth coming over her. "I guess I'll have to take back my offer." She said as she rolled her sleeves down and started walking toward him.

Gaara looked over when he spotted Mai, his eyes lightening. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked when she reached him. Mai nodded and looked back over the crowd. These were the people she loved most. They were the ones who had won her heart. "I like this, being with friends." Gaara smiled, "I do too." Mai smiled as she spotted a particular guest. "When do you think Shikamaru will ask?" Gaara looked over to the shinobi with an eyebrow raised. "I have a feeling he'll corner Kankuro and I after the party." "Are you okay with it? Temari would have to leave the village." Gaara kept his gaze cool as he went back to looking over the crowd. "Temari deserves this kind of happiness and I'm glad that she's found it in him. She could have picked a much worse candidate." Gaara smirked and looked back over to Mai. "What do you think?" "I think he's troublesome." Mai said blandly and Gaara had to stop himself from snorting. "But he'll be a good brother-in-law." Gaara nodded, "I think you're right."

When the food was finished and everyone had eaten Mai said her farewells and grabbed her pack. The gathering had been nice. She knew that her departure wasn't the only reason they had all gotten together. Everyone had needed this, and her mission was simply a reason to do it. However she was glad that she had gotten to say goodbye. Her mission wasn't long but none-the-less she was grateful. Once everyone had started to go home Shikamaru had reluctantly cornered the two younger sand siblings and was talking to them in hushed tones. Mai smiled at the stern look on the two brothers' faces. Shikamaru looked like he was trying to hide the fact that he was going to puke and Temari had started on cleaning the apartment up with Naoki and Mai. She knew the boys needed a little time to talk but the blonde was getting tired of the girls being the only ones cleaning. Mai tied one more garbage bag and then put a hand on the blonde kunoichi's shoulder. Temari looked up from her chore and smiled. "Good luck." She said as she bent back down to continue her task. Mai nodded, "Thank you." She said as she started to leave the apartment. She made eye contact with Gaara as she walked out the door and motioned to the roof.

Twenty minutes later the red head joined her outside. "How'd it go?" Gaara smirked, "It was interesting." He said. Mai shook her head and stood, "I need to leave." She said quietly. "I know," Gaara replied as he turned toward her. "Be safe." "I will, I promise." She replied. They kissed for a moment and then she was gone; the smell of pines and running water going with her. Gaara held back a sigh and looked out onto the horizon. "People always return to where they're loved." The wind howled in response; he smiled into the night, "She's coming back." He said as he turned to sand and disappeared into the night.


	13. Epilogue: The Path Taken

A/N: Well, here it is. Finally the epilogue that I've finally finished. I'm so sorry for the wait. I know, I'm terrible at updating and it gets even worse when I'm busy. Thank you for your patience and I hope you all like it. It will be connected to the companion that I've been (and still am) writing.

Gaara looked over at the hospital door before him, quietly breathing in the scent of pine and running water. His wife was on the other side of that door, her life and another's hanging in the balance once more. It had been a long road but eventually they had both made the commitment to be there for each other for forever. Mai had settled into her role as a more permanent resident of Suna and Gaara couldn't be more pleased with how comfortable she was with it. The engagement announcement had been interesting and Gaara would never forget the day they gathered all their friends from Suna and Konoha alike…

 _Mai held back a smile as she and Gaara watched the chaotic mess that was their friends dining together. Naruto had Hinata on one side and Sakura on the other. The later continuously hitting him for his classically idiotic remarks. Gaara was starting to wonder if he could still see straight, considering the amount of hits he had taken already. Shikamaru and Temari were sitting together and bickering as always… well Temari was bickering and Shikamaru was rolling his eyes and groaning about how women were troublesome with a tender look in his eyes. They had gotten married a few months before. Despite Temari and Shikamaru's protests it was a large affair. It was important to ensure the constant bonds between the Sand and the Leaf. With Temari and Shikamaru arguing off to the side, Choji was scarfing down food and Ino was trying to ignore his eating habits while preening under the attention of Sai and his strangely emotionless compliments. It was odd seeing someone compliment another with a completely blank look on their face. Gaara knew he was seen as somewhat stoic but he never considered himself emotionless. Even when he was the host of Shikaku he had emotion, if he were honest with himself over emotion is what often got him in the most trouble when he was a jinchuriki._

 _Lee sat next to Sai, trying to interrupt the pale ninja with speeches of the beauty of youth and Tenten, who sat next to him, would just roll her eyes. Every once in a while she would glance to her other side and grow somber, a look of mourning crossing her face. Out of anyone he'd known Tenten was the one who most openly mourned the Hyuga prodigy. Neji was an ever present hole in team 9. It was almost painful to watch her try to cope without him. Kiba sat on the other side of Tenten, his loud voice (along with Lee's) distracting her from her somber attitude. Akamaru sat just behind his owner, gratefully chowing down on whatever food was placed in front of him. Shino sat quietly, every once in a while interjecting into conversations with a, "why, because…". The odd way he spoke was strangely comforting. It filled in some of the holes that were present . Kankuro and Naoki finished the circle, with Naoki near Hinata and Kankuro next to Shino. The puppeteer couldn't help looking over periodically and suppressing a shiver at the sight of stray insects crawling across the shadowed genius. Naoki was trying to hold a pleasant conversation with Hinata but was constantly interrupted by Naruto who was eating quickly and talking loudly._

 _All together it was the kind of loud and rambunctious gathering that Gaara had come to appreciate when it came to his friends from the leaf. He looked over toward Mai and she nodded. Despite their appreciation for their friends special brand of meetings, if it went any further they would never be able to quiet down everyone enough to officially announce their engagement. Gaara cleared his throat and looked around the room. It wasn't long after that everyone responded, their attention focusing on the Kazekage.  
"I would like to make an announcement… Mai and I are engaged." Most everyone in the room smiled. Gaaras siblings had expected it and most of the Konha group had as well… there was only one person hadn't…_

" _Who's Mai?" Naurto asked, scratching his head in confusion. Hinata froze as Sakura turned slowly toward the blond.  
"You idiot!" Sakura yelled, her face growing red. She got up baring her fist and before anyone could stop her promptly punched Naruto through the floor.  
Gaara watched, silently calculating how much it would cost to repair and Mai chuckled, trying not to draw attention to herself. Despite her efforts it wasn't long until she was full out laughing and Gaara joined her. The whole room grew silent as the Leaf ninja stared at the newly engaged couple. None of them had ever seen Mai laugh and it had shocked them. Even though they were surprised it wasn't long before the whole room had started in and the blonde who had been punched through the floor was all but forgotten. That is until he crawled out of the floor and saw everyone laughing. He was dizzy, Sakura was by no means weak and she had no qualms about punching the crap out of him. Hinata walked over quietly, a smile on her face as she shyly held out a hand to Naruto. He smiled happily and took it, letting her help him back into the dining room. _

_When everything had quieted down once more and most everyone had gone to bed, only two people stood on the balcony. Naruto looked at his red haired friend and smiled. He was glad Gaara had found someone to share his life with. The burden of a Kage was a heavy one and was made easier through the sharing of it. "Congratulations." Naruto said, being oddly quiet. Gaara looked over at his friend and gave him a rare smile. "How are things with you and Hinata?" Naruto stiffened and his eyes widened in shock. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Ehhh, I don't really know…" Naruto trailed off. Gaara just smiled again and nodded, looking back over his village. "I can never thank you enough." He said, his tone somber. This time Naruto just smiled and laughed, "You already have!" He slapped his friend on his shoulder and went inside, turning in for the night. Gaara stood and closed his eyes, appreciating the ever present breeze…_

After the wedding, which was such a large affair that Gaara didn't care to run through his memory of it, Mai had moved into the tower permanently and they had settled into their life. At least they thought they had, until Mai started getting sick…

 _Mai threw up into the toilet once more, her body shuddering as it tried to get rid of the last contents of her stomach. She had insisted Gaara go to his meetings and finish work, but now she was starting to wish she hadn't. If nothing else she wanted him there to comfort her. She had been sick on and off for the past week. An ever present exhaustion was the first symptom but not soon after she had started throwing up. The nausea usually hit her in the mornings but as time went on it started being initiated by the most innocent of items. The smell of toothpaste was the most disgusting thing now, she could barely stand to brush her teeth. Mai grit her jaw as another wave of nausea came over her and she tried to prevent the heaves she knew were coming. Mid vomit Mai heard the door to their suite open, and she prayed it was Gaara. She soon realized it wasn't her husband but Naoki and she had come with supplies. "Hey," the green haired medic said as she knelt down to her sister-in-law. "Sick again." Mai simply nodded, otherwise occupied. Naoki sighed and rubbed the younger woman's back, trying to sooth her. After she was finished Mai felt exhausted and disgustingly hungry. Deciding to forgo the thought of food she took the mouth wash Naoki handed her and rinsed, the refreshing taste of herbs cleaning her mouth of bile. Naoki helped her up and let her settle her into bed. "I'm just going to take a bit of blood and run a few tests Mai. Is that okay?" Mai nodded and started dozing peacefully, her nausea gone. Naoki nodded and took her sample, letting a nurse take up watch for Mai while she went to check a few things._

 _It was night when Naoki had returned and Mai was moving about the suite without any problems. Her nausea hadn't returned and she was able to finish up a few reports that she needed to give to Baki as intel. She looked up as Naoki came in, the medic looked serious. "Hey Mai is Gaara back yet?" Mai nodded and motioned to the kitchenette. Hearing his name, Gaara walked out and leaned against the door frame. "Naoki," He nodded, "it's always a pleasure." Naoki nodded and swallowed. She looked at the nurse who had stayed with Mai, "Step outside." The nurse got up quickly and left the room, not arguing with her superior's authority. "Something wrong?" Gaara asked uneasily. "She got the results back." Mai said, having already told her husband that Naoki had taken some blood. Gaara looked to Naoki for confirmation. "You should both probably take a seat." She said, motioning to the chairs and table they kept in the suite for business. Mai closed her eyes and kept herself calm as she got up and joined her sister-in-law and husband at the small table. "Just say it." Gaara said once they were all seated and he had taken Mai's hand. Naoki nodded, knowing Gaara's need for a straight forward conversation. She took a breath and started, "Due to the levels of certain hormones found in your blood, I suspect that you're pregnant." Mai froze, shocked. After the war there was so much scar tissue in and around her uterus that she was told she'd never get pregnant. It would be impossible to carry a baby to full term. "How long?" Gaara asked, his attention on the medic. "We won't know for sure until we run a few more tests but if I had to guess I would say a few months at least. The symptoms your showing, Mai, are characteristic of second trimester. Mai swallowed, "It's not possible. Something like this has already happened and…" She trailed off, her miscarriage earlier on in their marriage coming back to her. She still felt the ache of loss deep within herself. Gaara's jaw tightened, "Will this one miscarry as well?" Naoki sighed, "Honestly I don't know. With Mai's condition I didn't think it would be possible for a fetus to get this far, not to mention compete development. There are also a few other points to consider. If the fetus does survive and make it all three trimesters, delivering the baby could kill you. The strain on your body, with the injuries you sustained would be serious and you might not survive." This time Gaara stiffened, his mother's death shadowing his thoughts. Naoki continued, "There's another option I want to bring up, the fetus could be... eliminated, to prevent a painful miscarriage or deadly birth." Mai looked up, determination pooling in her eyes. "No." She said calmly, "That is not an option." Naoki nodded, looking sick for having brought up the idea, "It's not something I bring up carelessly, I just wanted to inform you that the option is available." Gaara nodded, looking serious. "Thank you for letting us know." Naoki nodded and got up. "Mai I'll expect you come in tomorrow and allow me to give you a full work up so we know what we're dealing with. I'll let you two sort this out." Naoki left her footsteps echoing in the quiet space._

" _Mai," Gaara started. "No." She replied her gaze turning toward her husband. "It's not an option Gaara." Gaara clenched his jaw. "If this is going to kill you, I'd rather go with the abortion." "NO. I cannot loose another one Gaara… I can't. I can live with being the last of my clan but I cannot deny something so innocent the chance to exist." "But if I loose you-" "Even if you loose both of us at least we tried." Gaara bowed his head unsure of what he wanted but knowing Mai wouldn't back down." He nodded, and she gently pulled him closer. "It will be alright. I promise."…_

It was a few weeks later that the couple got the news that they were having twins. Although it was a stressful time Gaara couldn't deny that he was happy to be given the chance to be a father, even though his was a blight on his past.

 _It wasn't long until the day came that Mai went into labor. Both Diachi and Naoki were present for the birth of the twins. Gaara was forced to wait in the hallway, due to the complicated procedure. It seemed like days until Gaara was called into the room where his wife and children were. Mai was pale but breathing. She looked tired and her half open eyes shone with exhaustion. However a satisfied smile lingered. Gaara looked over to his sister-in-law and Diachi. Each held a baby boy and both were crying loudly. Gaara knees were weak and he went to sit on the edge of Mai's bed. "Here," Naoki said as she put one of his sons in his arms. Gaara took him gently and stared cautiously at the black haired child in his arms. Once settled he looked over at his wife as she fed their other son. She smiled happily and Gaara knew they had made the right decision…_

They had grown into a happy family and the twins were now three. Yashamaru had inherited his father's red hair but his mother's black eyes and tattoo technique. He was the younger of the two twins and was a little pushier than Aiko, his older brother. Aiko had the black hair of his mother and the green eyes of his father. His technique was still unknown but Gaara had a feeling it would be a form of magnet release. Both children were one of the central parts of Gaara and Mai's lives, neither could think of a life without them now. Which is why, when Mai found out she was pregnant once more, they decided to keep the third child.

Gaara looked up, pulled from his memories as the door to the birthing room opened and the nurse called for him. He stood, looking over to his brother who was entertaining his sons. Gaara knelt down and looked at his boys. "Aiko, Yashamaru, I'm going to check on your mommy and little sister." "Let's come with." The boys said together, both reaching for their father's arms. "You can come with me in a minute, I'll be right back." Aiko immediately started pouting and turned to his uncle while Yashamaru yelled and stomped his foot; attempting to follow his father until his uncle caught him up and set him on his lap. It wasn't long before Gaara came back out and got his boys so they could see their mother and new baby sister. Gaara smiled as a drew closer to his wife and his boys leaned out of his arms to get a closer look at their little sister. "She's wrinkly." Yashamaru said as he looked down at her. Aiko stayed quiet as he observed his little sister, "I love her." He whispered, cautiously reaching out his hand toward her. "Me too." Mai said tiredly, smiling at both her sons.

They all stayed and watched their newest member until the boys started to doze and Naoki came to collect them. Kankuro and Naoki were going to have the boys stay with them until Gaara and Mai were settled with baby Karura. Her blonde hair and violet eyes giving her an uncanny likeness of her paternal grandmother. When everything was settled and the boys had come back to live with their parents and newborn little sister Mai started to think about how different her past and present were. How fortunate was she to have such a wonder family? It wasn't long before Gaara spotted her and they walked out to the balcony to enjoy the night air. All three of their children were sleeping and they enjoyed the short amount of time they had alone. "It's so different." Mai finally said, breaking the silence. Gaara nodded and smiled, "But better." He pulled his wife closer as they looked out onto their village… So much better…


End file.
